I don't believe in werewolves
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Aria is Scott's younger sister and Stiles' best friend. They always get into mischief together until one night does it all go to far? Scott is attacked by an animal and Aria finds her self falling for unfriendly and hot Derek Hale. Will he ever like her back? And even if he did, is it simply too dangerous for her to be around him?
1. Season 1

Cold air hit my shoulders and I shivered in the chilly night air. The walk home from Lydia's wasn't far and I was almost at my house now. I walked up my front porch and into my living room. I was about to walk up the stairs when my brother, Scott, came creeping down, a baseball bat in his hands.

"Aria! I think someone's out there!" he whispered to me. I looked behind me and my brother shoved me behind him. We creeped out and onto the porch when a somebody dropped down from the veranda up-side-down. We all started screaming and shouting and Scott raised his bat but then we realised it was just Stiles' our best friend.

"Stiles!" Scott and I yelled at the same time. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"Neither of you were answering any of my calls! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott admitted.

"i know it's late but you've got to hear this; I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. They're bringing in every officer from Beacon Hills and state police. Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles explained. He jumped down from where he had still been hanging from.

"A dead body?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes. God he was dumb.

"No a body of water," Stiles said sarcastically and we exchanged a exasperated glance. "Yes you dumb ass a dead body!" Stiles climbed up over the porch so he was standing with us.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.

"No body knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties," Stiles explained.

"But if they've found the body what are they looking for?" I asked.

"That's the best part," Stiles gave a flashing smile to us. "They only found.. half the body. We're going."

We climbed into Stiles jeep and drove to Beacon Hills Preserve before climbing out and running into the forest.

Scott was complaining about getting a good sleep for lacrosse but me and Stiles shared a look. All they ever did was keep the benches warm.

"Hey Stiles, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked. Stiles glanced up at me.

"Huh I didn't think of that," he answered.

"And uh what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked.

"Huh.. I didn't think about that either…" Stiles replied. Scott and I's turn to share a look.

"Good to know you've planned this out in such immense detail Stiles," I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

We began to climb up a steep but small slope. I heard Scott start to puff and checked to see he was alright.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the torch?" Scott suggested, pulling out his puffer and taking a whiff of it. Stiles and I dropped to the ground when we saw the police scavenging up ahead with torches and dogs. Scott dropped beside us, taking another whiff off his puffer. Stiles jumped to his feet and offered his hand to me which I accepted and we ran off hand in hand.

"Stiles! Aria!" Scott called after us, struggling to keep up. We kept running, ignoring him and skidded to a halt at the sound of snapping jaws and barking. A blinding light shone in our faces and Stiles slipped over, dragging me down with him since his hand was still clamped onto mine.

"Stay where you are!" I heard an officer yell but Sheriff Stilinski came forward.

"Hang on! Hang on! These little delinquents belong to me," he said, glaring down at us.

"Hey Sheriff Stilinski," I smiled innocently. He gave me a hard glare and I wiped the smile off my face.

"Dad how you doing?" Stiles asked, as innocent as me.

"So do you listen into all my phone calls?" Sheriff asked.

"No, well not the boring ones," Stiles answered. At least he was honest.

"So where's the other partner in crime?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Scott? Oh no he's at home," Stiles lied.

"Yeah something about wanting to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse training," I caught on.

"Scott you out there?" Sheriff called, shining his torch along the trees. "Scott?!" But Scott stayed well hidden.

"Well you two, I'm going to walk you back to your car and we are going to have a chat about invasion of privacy and then you're going to drop Aria home. Straight home." He eyed us and dragged us off. I stared longingly off into the trees. before zoning back into the lecture the Sheriff was giving us.

-O-

The next morning I was exhausted but still somehow managed to pull myself out of bed and get ready for school. I pulled on a dark dress and black short leather jacket on top before dabbing on some makeup and heading out to where mum dropped me to school. For some reason Scott still insisted riding his bike to school so I met him and Stiles there.

"Ok let's see this thing," Stiles was saying when i walked up.

"See what?" I asked and Scott pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal a massive bandage bandaid on his side. Blood leaked through.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "What happened?"

"Something bit me," Scott explained as we turned to walk towards school.

"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"It was too dark to see much but I think it was a wolf," Scott explained. Me and Stiles exchanged unbelieving glances.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned. "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott persisted.

"No you didn't," Stiles argued.

"What do you mean no I didn't? I know what I heard," Scott retorted.

I chuckled. "Scott California doesn't have wolves. Hasn't in like 60 years," I said and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes really," Stiles replied.

"Well if you find that hard to believe you're never going to believe this. I found the body." Scott said. Stiles and I gaped at him in shock.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles beamed.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month," Scott replied.

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "This is seriously the best thing that happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles said and looked over to Lydia who was walking past us.

"Hey Lyd!" I smiled at her.

"Hey Aria," she smiled back.

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles said. "You look…. like you're going to ignore me… again," Stiles sighed as she kept walking, not even noticing that he had said something.

"You know this is your fault," Stiles looked at Scott. "Why couldn't Aria bring me up to her level instead of you dragging me down to yours, like seriously? I'm a nerd by association," Stiles said as the bell rung and we made our way into jail. I said bye to them as I hurried off to my first class.

First period dragged by but eventually the bell rung and I rushed out of class and caught up with Lydia.

"Hey," I smiled and she smiled back. She walked over to a new girl and I trailed behind her, looking over to Scott who was looking at us.

"That jacket is killer," Lydia said to her. "Where'd you get it?" I zoned out as I saw Scott staring at us. Jackson walked up behind Lydia.

"Hey Jackson," Lydia smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back and he smirked back at me before pulling Lydia into a kiss. The new girl looked really awkward so i decided to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Aria, you're new here right?" I beamed at her.

"Yeah I'm Alison. Just moved here from San Francisco," She smiled. She was sweet. Lydia finally pulled back form Jackson and looked back to us.

"So this weekend there's a party on this Friday night," Lydia said.

"Yeah you should come," Jackson added.

"Oh Friday? Friday night's family night," she said and I knew she was lying. I smirked at her and I think she knew that I knew she was lying too. They chatted for a little longer and I saw Scott staring at her lovingly. Oh god.

"Well I was uh-" Alison was trying to refuse coming to lacrosse practice but Lydia didn't give her a chance.

"Perfect," she smiled and walked off, expecting us to follow. I gave Alison a sympathetic look.

"it's not really family night on Friday is it?" I whispered. She smiled at me guiltily and I laughed. We made our way onto the stands and I settled down between Alison and Lydia to save Alison from enduring any more questions or demands.

Scott was put in goal and I had to stop myself from wincing.

"Who is that?" Alison asked, looking over to Scott.

"Him? I don't know who he is," Lydia answered. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"He's my brother Scott," I explained. Alison looked at me in surprise. "I know right, we look nothing alike," I told her. Me with my pale skin and dark almost black hair and Scott with his dark brown skin and chocolate coloured hair.

"Are you guys like twins? Obviously not identical," Alison gave a light laugh.

"Well I'm actually a year younger but uh.." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. "I uh skipped a grade so I'm in his grade." Alison gave me an impressed look.

"You must be really smart," She smiled and I just shrugged. I turned back to see Scott clutching his head and a ball went flying into his face. I winced, but then he got back up and caught the next ball the flew at him. Stiles looked up form the sidelines to me and we exchanged a shocked look before turning back to see Scott catch another one and another one.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Alison commented.

"Yeah, very good," Lydia answered and I gave her a surprised glance.

Then Jackson walked to the front of the line and ran at Scott. He flung the ball at Scott and he… caught it! I laughed and clapped happily. Lydia and I jumped up and started cheering.

-O-

I had pulled on some black leggings and an oversized sweater because Scott had lost his inhaler in the forest the previous night. We were going to look for it. We came to quite a wide creek and I looked down at my Doc Martins.

"Scott will you piggy back me across?" I asked sweetly.

"Stiles will," Scott replied, throwing an evil grin back at us. Stiles groaned and I jumped on his back and he carried me across but decided he didn't want to put me down and ran up a slope with me on before almost falling to the ground, out of breath. I laughed and slithered off his back.

"I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear," Scott was saying. "Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah like the mint gum in your pocket," Scott said. Stiles looked at him.

"I don't have-" He pulled out a piece of gum and exchanged surprised glances. "So all this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Scott suggested.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said. "I think it's called lycanthropy." I caught on to the joke.

"Oh yeah I've heard of that!" I gasped.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked, his eyes wide in panic.

"Oh it's the worst," I said.

"Only once a month though, on the night of the full moon," Stiles and I began howling and we burst out laughing. Scott looked at us angrily.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott said angrily. I walked ahead of them.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles said before we burst out laughing again. "Obviously we're joking Scott," Stiles said when we'd calmed down. They stopped and I looked back to them.

"I could have sworn this was it. This was where I dropped my inhaler and I saw the body and the deer came running," Scott said and crouched down, searching through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, that thing was like 80 bucks," Scott grumbled. Suddenly he shot up and was staring behind me.

"Aria…" He and Stiles both said before trailing off. I spun around to come face to face with a really hot guy. He was a couple years older than me with pale skin and dark hair much like mine. I stumbled back in shock and was about to fall over when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm steadying me. He stared down at me, an icy glare on his face. He let go of my arm and I took a step away from him, towards Scott and Stiles.

"What are you doing here, huh? This is private property!" He demanded. God he was hot. I felt myself falling into the depths of his green eyes.

"Uh sorry man we didn't know," Stiles said.

"We were looking for something but.. just forget it," Scott continued. All I could do was stare at him and hope I wasn't drooling. He reached into his pocket and threw Scott his inhaler, which Scott miraculously caught, before stalking off, throwing one last glance in my direction. I stumbled back over to the boys and had to hold onto Stiles shoulder for support.

"Dude that was Derek Hale. He's only like a few years older than us. His family all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago," Stiles explained. Sympathy for him burned through me. That would be so awful.

"Oh my god he was hot," I gasped, still clinging onto Stiles for support. They exchanged exasperated glances and we began to make our way back.

-O-

Sunlight filtered into my room causing me to flutter my eyes open. I stretched and went to wake up Scott who NEVER woke from his alarm to find him not there. I turned back around and was walking out the door when I heard the sliding of his window. I spun around to see Scott, dripping wet, climbing in.

"Scott, what the hell? You went swimming?" I asked. That would have been cold. He shot a glare at me.

"No! I… I'll explain at school to you and Stiles. Go get ready," he ordered, grabbing a towel.

"But Scott why-" he cut me off by wrapping an arm around my waste and guiding me to my room.

"We'll talk at school, I'm just.. really confused right now ok?" he said. He looked really worried. I nodded and he walked back out. Walking over to my closet I pulled off my pyjamas and pulled on a 3 quarter sleeved denim dress and secured a belt around my middle.

When we finally got at school we caught up with Stiles and I immediately started bugging Scott.

"Ok so tell us what happened!" I said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Scott came into his room this morning through his window dripping wet," I explained.

"What?" Stiles repeated but this time at Scott.

"I.. I don't know. I just woke up in the forest and then there was this… animal chasing me. I think it was a wolf except way bigger. And then I jumped a fence and I landed in someones pool…" Scott explained. Stiles and I exchanged glances before bursting out laughing.

"You're crazy," I chuckled.

"Aria! I'm not kidding! I slept walked like 3 miles into a freakin' forest!" Scott said and we stopped laughing.

Scott and I split up from Stiles. I was going to watch lacrosse training since I had a spare first up. I leaned against the locker beside Scott's as he got his gear out when Jackson stormed up to us. He smashed Scott's locker closed.

"Alright little man," he said, "How about you tell me where you're getting your juice?"

"What?" Scott asked.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked slowly as if Scott was dumb. Which he is.

Scott looked confused. "My mum does all the grocery shopping."

I couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is that you're buying because there's no way you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some chemical boost!" Jackson half shouted.

"Oh you mean steroids!" Scott finally caught on.

"Whoop, there it is!" I commented, which earned me two icy glares.

"Are you on steroids?" Scott asked Jackson.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson slammed Scott against a locker with one hand.

"Jackson!" I pushed at him but he barely noticed.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Scott asked and I knew what was coming. "WELL SO WOULD I! 'Cause I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible! I'm sleep walking into the forest 3 freaking miles! And I'm pretty much convinced that I'm out of my frickin' mind!" Scott yelled. I could see the anger burning on Jackson's face and could tell he was about to punch Scott so I stepped in between them.

"Jackson, GO!" I shouted. He looked at me in surprise and I raised my eyebrows as if challenging him to argue. He gave a non-amused chuckle before stalking off.

"Scott?" I asked cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" He nodded and let out a breath.

"Yeah, th- thanks," he breathed and I linked my arm through his before leading him out onto the lacrosse field.

"Aria! Scott! Wait up!" I heard Stiles calling from behind us. I turned and Stiles grabbed Scott, who looked like he was about to ignore him.

"Stiles I'm playing first elimination can't it wait?" Scott asked.

"No just hold on ok? I overheard my dad on the phone. The people examining the body came back to my dad from LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods-" Scott cut him off.

"Stiles!" He yelled, trying to get away but Stiles grabbed him.

"You won't believe what the animal was… Scott.. It was a wolf."

Scott stared back at us before running onto the field. Stiles and I exchanged looks.

"Holy crap," I breathed. They started playing and Scott caught the ball and began running but Jackson shoved him to the ground. I really wanted to throw something at him. Scott got the ball again and began running between players. He dodged another and spun around another before running and flipping over a line of defenders. Stiles and I exchanged shocked faces and I grasped Stiles hand tight in mine, praying Scott would not only make the shot, but the team. He flung the ball in and it hit the back of the net.

"Yes!" Stiles and I leaped up and i threw my arms around Stiles' neck. He complied and threw his around my waste, lifting me up momentarily. We turned back to see Scott and the coach talking.

"What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field!" Coach said. "What are you trying out for the.. gymnastics team?"

"No coach," Scott replied.

"What the hell was that?" Coach asked again.

"Uh.. I don't know… I was just trying to make the shot," Scott explained.

"Well you made the shot… and you made the team. You're starting buddy, you're first line." Coach smiled and I threw my arms around Stiles again in happiness.

"Yeah!" We cheered. Scott smiled at us.

After school I was catching up with Stiles and when we got back to his he dragged me up stairs not even kidding. Then he jumped on his computer and began researching werewolves and lycanthropy.

"You're kidding me right? So he was bitten by a wolf! Doesn't mean he's going to turn into one!" I reasoned.

"No but you saw him last year! He sucked at lacrosse and now he's the hero?" Stiles sounded unconvinced.

I shrugged. "He's been practicing a lot."

"And have you noticed he doesn't need his inhaler anymore?" Stiles protested.

"Oh…" I hadn't noticed. I went over and sat by him, watching as he flipped through books and jotted down notes. There was a knock at his door and Stiles got up and opened it.

"Get in here," he told Scott. Scott walked in and I jumped up, slipping an arm around his shoulder.

"Well done Scotty poo," I teased smiling at him. "You made first line!" I impersonated Coach's voice and we laughed, although apparently Stiles didn't see the humour.

"I've been up for ages, researching and I found-" Stiles was cut off.

"How much adder all have you had today?" Scott laughed with me.

"A lot- it doesn't matter!" Stiles protested.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, sitting down next to me on Stiles bed.

"No but they have questioned a lot of people. Even Derek Hale," Stiles explained.

"Ohh hotty from the woods?" I asked. Scott and Stiles shot me a look and I giggled.

"Yes but that's not my point! Remember my joke from the other day? The one about the werewolf… not a joke anymore," Stiles looked really worried. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked Scott shook his head so I answered.

"It's to signal where it is to the rest of the pack," I answered, which got me two strange looks. "I used to like wolves," I shrugged.

"Exactly! So if you heard a howl then there could have been others, maybe even a whole pack!" Stiles said.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No…. werewolves," Stiles explained.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked, standing up. "You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour."

"I saw you today Scott out on the field. What you did wasn't just amazing it was impossible!" Stiles said.

"So I made a good shot," Scott shrugged, walking out to leave but Stiles pushed him back.

"No you made an incredible shot! The way you moved, your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that over night!" Stiles persisted. "And there's the senses and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore!"

"OK! I can't think about this now! We'll talk tomorrow!" Scott grabbed his bag and went to leave but Stiles grabbed it out of his hands.

"WHAT? Tomorrow? No the full moons tonight!" Stiles said as if it was obvious.

"Why are you trying to ruin this? Everything in my life is perfect why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying to help," Stiles explained. "You're cursed Scott. And - and it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change, it just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at it's peek."

"Blood lust?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles explained.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles," Scott retorted and I snorted in amusement.

"You gotta cancel this date!" Stiles urged and grabbed Scott's phone out of his bag. "I'm going to call her right now!"

"What are you doing?" Scott groaned.

"I'm going to cancel this date," Stiles said.

"Give me the phone!" Scott said, but Stiles ignored him and began to type.

Scott grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against a wall. I sprung up and ran over to them.

"Scott!" I yelled but he ignored me.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled, raising a hand to punch Stiles. I pulled Scott by his shirt but he just grabbed my arm, really tight, and flung me onto the ground. I landed on the floor in a heap and winced. When I looked up Scott was breathing hard. He grabbed Stiles chair and pushed it to the ground in anger before he turned to me, panting.

"Aria…" He took a step towards me and I shuffled back in fear. "I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice. I could feel tears burning my eyes and tried to stop them but a single one rolled down my cheek. He looked to Stiles and then me. "I'm sorry," he repeated. I bit my lip, the pain in my wrist causing tears to drip down my face. As soon as Scott had stepped away Stiles rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waste, pulling me to my feet. Scott took a step towards us and Stiles pushed me behind him, scared Scott would hurt me again.

"I … I gotta go get ready for that .. party," Scott mumbled, grabbing his bag and walking to the door. He stopped and looked back at us. "I'm sorry," he said one last time before disappearing. I could feel my legs start to wobble but Stiles wrapped an arm around my waste again, supporting me. I leaned into his shoulder and let myself breathe again.

He helped me to his bed where he softly grabbed my wrist. A finger print bruise was already starting to form. Anger pulsed in Stiles eyes.

He walked over to his chair and flipped it the right way up.

"Aria…" He called softly to me. I got up and walked over to him and looked at the chair. Three long claw marks were scraped down his back. We exchanged worried glances.

"We gotta go to that party."

-O-

I was walking up the stairs and heard Scott and mum talking.

"Is this a party or a date?" Mum asked.

"Maybe both," Scott replied, he was only wearing a towel, obviously just showered. I walked up next to mum but couldn't look Scott in the eye. He glanced at me.

"Hey honey," Mum smiled before turning back to Scott. "And her name?"

"Alison," Scott replied.

"Alison," my mum repeated before handing him the car keys.

"Thank you," he smiled and mum winked at me turning.

"Oh are you going Aria?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep," I said, throwing a glance at Scott who was looking at me in surprise.

"Are you going with Stiles?" She asked.

"Why can't Scott drop me?" I asked.

"Oh no he can I just mean is this a date for you and Stiles?" she rephrased. Scott and I exchanged disgusted and shocked glances.

"EW!" we both screamed.

"I am NOT dating … Stiles!" I yelled in disgust. Mum looked at me smugly and raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe me before turning around and walking away. I turned back to Scott and we laughed for a little. Me dating Stiles. Please Derek was the only one for me.

"Aria…. I'm sorry," Scott said after awhile. He looked down at my bruised wrist and pulled me into a hug but I pushed him off.

"Ew! You're naked!" I yelped. He chuckled and walked away.

"The only one you wanna hug naked is Stiles," he threw back. I made a gaging sound.

"Nope, Derek though…" I accidentally said aloud. Scott spun around, staring at me in shock and I hurried back to my room to get ready, chuckling. I had only met him once and already was in love with him. I pulled on a strapless black and white tribal kind of pattern dress that hugged my thin body nicely with a black jacket over the top. I put on my makeup which consisted of foundation, eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow before grabbing my black heels and walking into Scott's room.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Scott nodded.

We arrived at Alison's house and I got into the back so she could sit with Scott. I'm just a great sister.

"Hey," Scott smiled.

"Hey," she said shyly back. They stared at each other for awhile and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ali," I said. She jumped slightly, obviously not even noticing I was there and smiled back at me.

"Oh hey Aria," she smiled.

We drove to the party in silence and the second we got there, I was out. I went in ahead of them and went to grab a drink.

"Hey wanna dance?" Some random asked me but I shook my head. I walked out to see Derek standing by a fire pit. I caught my breath and began to make my way over to him, but lost sight of him and he was gone. I sighed in disappointment. Maybe I was just imagining it. I danced with a number of people, watching Scott to make sure he was ok. He seemed fine, actually better than fine. He was dancing close to Alison and I gagged as his clutched her ass.

"Aria!" I heard my name and spun around to see Stiles making his way through the people to me.

"Hey!" I smiled and slipped my arm around him. Maybe that was why people thought we were dating? I shrugged it off. They could think what they liked, Stiles was my best friend and I'll hug him and be all over him if I want.

"Scott seems fine," I said looking over to my brother. Stiles shrugged.

"I guess he does," Stiles said. "Come one lets dance," he said. "I wanna keep an eye on him still." I nodded and we began dancing, terribly might I add. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us but whenever I looked around me no one was looking at us. I looked back to Stiles who was dancing like an idiot and laughed. Maybe I did like Stiles? I pushed the thought away the second it entered my head. EW. But a part of me couldn't help feeling that maybe, just maybe I did.

I had my head in Stiles chest and his arms wrapped around me when he suddenly pushed me away. "Hey!" I protested but he was looking behind me. I spun around to see Scott running out, clutching his head, and Alison chasing after him. Stiles captured my hand and pulled me behind him. We reached outside as Scott was speeding down the road, Alison left watching after him. Stiles sighed angrily and went back to get the jeep. I walked over to Alison.

"Hey…" I said softly. She looked at me in surprise.

"I don't know what happened…." She trailed off.

"Aria, Alison," I heard a voice behind me. I knew that voice. I spun around to see Derek standing in front of us. God he was hot.

"I'm a friend of Scotts," he said. No you aren't, I thought. I would know if he was. Alison looked at me as if in confirmation. I gave a glance at Derek before looking at her.

"Uh… yeah… This is Derek," I explained. His eyes narrowed at me, as if he wasn't expecting this. For me to be lying for him. And he probably wondered how I knew his name. Actually how did he know my name? Or Ali's?

"I'll give you a lift home," He offered and we agreed. I sat in the front with him while Alison sat in the back. He dropped her off first and she thanked him nervously.

"Cya Aria," she gave me a small smile.

"Later Al. And I'm sure Scott had a really good reason for leaving you," I said. She nodded, although didn't look convinced and got out. The second she was out I looked to Derek.

"Ok… what?" I asked, expecting an explanation. He glanced at me.

"What?"

"You're NOT a friend of Scotts! What is this? What's happening to Scott?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

"Don't - Don't worry about it?" I replied in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Is my brother going to turn into a freaking monster?" I almost shouted. He pulled the car to an abrupt halt and turned to me with an icy glare.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Go!" He said. I looked to see we were outside my house.

"But-" I protested.

"Get out!" He yelled. Silence filled the air for a few moments. I was NOT leaving.

"I'm sorry.." I wasn't sure why I was apologising but it just felt like the right thing to do. He sighed and his glare softened.

"It's a lot more complicated than you know ok…" he said looking at me. His eyes fell on my wrist and his glare hardened again. He softly picked up my wrist, inspecting it.

"Did Scott do this?" he all but growled.

"He didn't mean too.." I tried to defend Scott.

"Oh my god," he sighed. "Bye Aria."

"Um.. bye Derek.." I said and got out slightly confused. Stiles pulled up beside me and jumped out, wrapping an arm around my waste. I threw my arm over his shoulders and Derek stared at us for a moment before speeding off down the road.

"Was that Derek Hale?" Stiles asked in surprise. I nodded. We turned back to see Scott was already home, the car parked in the drive way. We exchanged looks and hurried into the house.

Stiles banged on the door but Scott yelled at us to go away. "Scott open the door!" I called. He opened it slightly.

"Let us in Scott! We can help!" Stiles urged.

"No! No you gotta find Alison!" Scott panted.

"She's fine alright she and Aria got a ride home from the party," Stiles explained.

"No I know who it is! It's Derek Hale! He's the werewolf! He's the one who bit me, he's the one who killed the girl!" Scott said. Stiles and I exchanged looks and Stiles slowly said,

"Scott… Derek's the one who drove Aria and Alison back from the party… But they're fi-" Scott slammed the door in his face and I heard the thud of his window closing.

"Dammit Stiles why'd you tell him that? Now he probably thinks we're hurt!" I scolded him. He shrugged. We ran down to the jeep and began driving around looking for Scott. I eventually began to doze off. I dropped my head so it rested on Stiles leg and curled up letting sleep crash over me.

"Scott!" Stiles voice woke me from my short sleep. I sat up and stretched to see Scott standing outside the jeep, no shirt. The sun was poking over the horizon.

"Scott?" I asked groggily.

He opened the door and I squashed up between the two. I was still exhausted so I rested my head on Scott's shoulder. Scott explained to us what happened with the hunters and Derek.

"You know what worries me the most?" Scott asked.

"I swear to god if you say Alison I'm going to punch you in the head," Stiles retorted.

"She probably hates me," Scott groaned.

"Probably," I answered and he glared down at me.

Stiles sighed. "No but you better come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth and revel in the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Stiles suggested. We both gave him a look. "Ok bad idea," he admitted. He stopped outside our house and Scott got out.

"Coming?" He questioned but I shook my head.

"I don't feel like hanging with a werewolf right now," I said and he glared at me. Thank god it was Saturday. "Can I come back to yours?" I asked Stiles.

"Yeah of course," he smiled.

"I don't like this idea. Of my best friend dating my little sister," Scott said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and punched him in the arm. Stiles was staring at him in shock.

"It wouldn't be that bad would it?" I heard Stiles say and Scott and I's head's whipped around. Stiles chuckled nervously. "I'm kidding," he said not very convincingly. I was too tired to care though and besides it wouldn't be that bad would it?

"Cya later Scott," I smiled and Stiles drove off. I lay my head on Stiles' shoulder and he slipped his free arm that wasn't on the steering wheel around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. Ok so maybe I did like Stiles, so what? He was cute and funny but that didn't mean I was like in love with him. No i was in love with Derek. My hot Derek or cute Stiles? God my life was confusing.

When we got to Stiles house he half carried me up stairs seeing as I was half asleep. I flopped down onto his bed and he lay down next to me, pulling me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him. Cuddling and hugging with Stiles had always been a normal thing since we were really little. I hadn't thought about it being sexual or possibly leading him on until a couple of days ago. But it wasn't leading him on if I liked him right? I shut my eyes. That was too big of a question when I was this tired. Sleep crashed over me again and I welcomed it gladly.

"Stiles?" I groaned. I had woken up to dusk breaking. Stiles was pressed up against my back. His grip on my stomach tightened.

"Hey," he whispered softly. I spun in his arms to look at him but didn't realise just how close he was. Our noses bumped and I giggled softly. My dress was scrunched up showing off my thin legs and my hair had half fallen out. My makeup was probably smudged. "I must look like a mess," I groaned but he shook his head.

"You look beautiful, like always," he said without thinking. His eyes widened as he realised what he had said and he licked his lips nervously. I stared at him, surprised and I couldn't help myself from leaning forward, pressing our lips together. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and he pulled me closer to him before flipping me so I was on top of him. He deepened the kiss, pulling my head impossibly closer to his before his hands wandered down my back. My dress was now so far up that my underwear was showing. Great. Stiles hands slipped under my dress and pressed against my warm back. Suddenly I came back to my senses and leaped up, my hands covering my mouth in shock. What had just happened? He sat up abruptly and we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened," he quickly apologised but I shook my head.

"It's ok," I squeaked. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck before getting up and grabbing my hand. He pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Aria… I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to do something you didn't want to," He said. "I… I really like you but I totally get you like Derek and I don't want it to be weird. You're my best friend."

I smiled up at him. Gah I loved him! This was what was best with Stiles. He did his best to make you feel like you had a choice and you could do whatever you wanted without being judged.

"I thought you liked Lydia?" I asked.

He blushed furiously and I couldn't help my smile widening. "I do but I kind of like you better…" he said and I laughed, cupping his cheek with my hand. I hesitated before pulling him closer and pressing my lips to his once more. He complied and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waste and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Our lips broke away for a moment as he slid it over his head. I ran my hand down his abs slowly towards his pants, and smashed our lips back together. He caught his breath when my hands reached the top of his jeans and I yanked them so our hips were closer. I fell back so he was lying on top of me, one of his legs between mine and the other wrapped around my legs. He began to unzip my dress and of course at that moment the door opened and I heard a scream. Stiles jumped up and so did I, holding my dress so it wouldn't fall down. Scott stood covering his eyes and screaming.

"OH MY GOD? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? OH MY EYES!" He screamed. Stiles and I exchanged embarrassed and guilty looks. I zipped my dress back up while Stiles grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Scott stared at us in disgust before turning to Stiles and pushing him away from me, growling.

"What the hell?" he snarled at Stiles. Stiles stared at him in shock. Uh oh. This had happened before with Jackson last year. Why did Jackson hate Scott so much? Scott had caught Jackson and I making out and proceeded to punch him. In the face. Twice. But Stiles was his best friend, he wouldn't hurt him right?

"Did you pressure her into this?" Scott accused Stiles.

"What? No! Scott!" Stiles replied but Scott ignored him.

"Scott, calm down. He didn't pressure me. It was my choice," I explained, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. I guided him over to Stiles bed and sat him down. His breathing had gone to rapid short breaths. Anger or anything that raises his pulse made him change, I remembered Stiles saying. I had to calm Scott down.

"Scott, look at me. I'm fine, calm down. So I was making out with Stiles? Big deal… that sounded not as bad in my head," I said. Scott looked at me and his breathing returned to normal. He got up and walked over to Stiles and for one horrid moment I thought he was going to punch Stiles but he didn't.

"Sorry man," Scott said. Stiles shrugged.

"I just made out with a girl," Stiles got that goofy smile on his face as he realised what had happened. Suddenly his face turned to one of anger. "You're such a cock blocker bro!" They both turned to see me on the floor laughing. I was almost crying in laughter.

"Good!" Scott replied. "I don't want my sister to loose her virginity to you!" I got up and smiled at him.

"What makes you think I haven't already lost it?" I asked, cheekily.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled, their mouthes dropping. I shrugged.

"Puh-lease just because nobody in the school wants to get with you doesn't mean I have to be on the same level," I shrugged again.

"My baby sister…. lost her virginity… before me," Scott said slowly. I laughed at their faces before walking over to Stiles cupboard and opening it. This dress was really starting to irritate me. I pulled out one of Stiles shirt and proceeded to slip my dress off, my back to them.

"Dude turn around!" Scott yelled at Stiles.

"If she wanted me to, she would have asked," Stiles replied and I could feel his gaze burning into me but I didn't really mind. I slipped the shirt on and spun back around.

"I'm hungry," I stated and they got up. "Why don't we go out?" I asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok," Scott stated, grabbing his jacket. "Wait, you don't have pants on." I looked down then turned back to Stiles cupboard and pulled out some way too big track pants. I pulled them on and then slipped into step between the boys.

"My boys," I smiled linking my arm with Scott and grasping Stiles hand. Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles smiled at me.

We sat in a booth at the diner, Stiles and I on one side of the table and Scott on the other. I snuggled up against Stiles and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Is this going to turn into a date? Cause if it is I'm leaving," Scott said. Stiles and I laughed.

"No it's not," I replied but didn't move from my place against Stiles. We ate quickly before going back to Stiles place.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Stiles suggested. We all agreed. At first Stiles picked out a werewolf movie and we both death glared him so instead we settled for a horror. Like a really scary one. I'm not usually one to get scared easy but I have to admit my head was buried in Stiles arm half the time and I was gripping Scott's elbow the other half. When it finally finished, thank god, Scott got up.

"Alright we better get home, come on Ar," he said.

"I think I'll stay here tonight," I replied with a quick glance at Stiles who looked like he absolutely loved the idea.

"You can't stay at a boy's house over night!" Scott protested.

"As if! I've been having sleepovers with Stiles since I was 6!" I retorted.

"Yeah but you guys weren't sucking on each others faces then!" Scott bit back. I laughed with Stiles.

"Go home Scott. I'll be back in the morning. Oh and don't tell mum about me and Stiles. She'll probably drive over and get me," I added.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing," Scott muttered with a glare at Stiles. I rolled my eyes and gave Scott a quick hug and he left.

"I'm pretty beat," I admitted. Stiles smiled softly at me and led me upstairs by my hand. I pulled off his large track pants and crawled under the covers. He pulled off his shirt and lay beside me, his arm wrapped around my waste firmly. I reached up and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, my hands trailing over his bare back. His hand gripped my ass, pulling my hips closer to him. Things kind of escalated from there. He pulled my shirt off and in turn I pulled his pants off until we were panting, naked.

"Holy shit what if your dad heard?" I asked, panic rising in my chest.

Stiles laughed. "No he's still out at work."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the hickey I had left on Stiles neck. Scott was going to kill us, but I didn't really mind. I pulled myself closer to Stiles and nuzzled my head into his chest, running my hand up and down his abs. My eyes fluttered closed and I let myself fall asleep on Stiles.

-O-

I trailed my fingers down Stiles firm bare chest. We stood in the boys locker room (no I'm not allowed to be there) where he was about to go onto lacrosse practice. He wrapped his hands around my middle, pulling me up against him. I bit my lip and then reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips. Scott walked to his locker beside Stiles' and began taking off his lacrosse gear for some reason. He pulled his shirt over his head. He had a dazed look on his face and didn't make a snarky comment about Stiles and I. Something was wrong. We pulled apart and exchanged worried glances. He had gone to apologise to Alison.

"Did you apologise to Alison?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied, not looking at us.

"So did she forgive you or..?" I asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied in the same monotone voice.

"Yeah! That's great!" Stiles said.

"No," Scott replied.

"No?" I asked.

"Remember.. the hunters? …..Her dad is one of them," Scott said.

"Her.. dad?" Stiles and I questioned.

"Shot me… with a crossbow…" Scott finished.

"Alison's father?" I questioned, shock clearly showing on my face.

"Her… father?" Stiles repeated.

"YES HER FATHER!" Scott shouted. Scott started panting and panicking so we jumped into action. Stiles lightly slapped Scott's cheek and I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh it's alright, it'll be ok," I said.

"He didn't recognise you right?" Stiles asked.

"No I don't think so," Scott replied.

"Does she know about them?" Stiles asked. A new look of horror came onto Scott's face.

"I..I don't know… oh my god what if she does?" Scott groaned.

"Don't worry Scott. Focus on lacrosse," I said, picking up his shirt and handing it to him. Stiles picked up the rest of his gear and a whistle blew through the air.

"Good luck," I said, gave Stiles a quick peck and walked out onto the stands. The training was going good until Jackson barrelled Scott over. Coach began telling Scott how his dead grandma could move faster than that and I could see Scott start to get angry. Oh god, don't turn Scott. Scott did it again and ran towards Jackson. He shouldered him and they both fell over. I ran over to Scott who was clutching his head in pain.

"Scott not here," i whispered.

"I can't control it!" Scott hissed. Stiles and I grabbed him and began guiding him to the boy's locker room when I noticed Derek standing at the outskirts of the lacrosse field. I could feel my heart skip a beat the second I saw him and pushed away the guilty feeling I had that I was meant to be with Stiles but I wanted to be with Derek.

"One sec, I'll be right with you's," I said and Stiles just nodded, taking Scott away. I jogged over to Derek.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Not that I mind!" I asked Derek. His eyes landed on my neck where Stiles had left a big bruise from the other night. I pulled at my shirts collar, trying to hide it and if possible his glare hardened further.

"Is he insane?" Derek snarled. "He just changed in front of everyone," he said.

"No.. no one saw," I said. Derek shook his head.

"Not this time! He doesn't know how to control it and until he does he's going to kill someone!" Derek glared at me. I took a small step back, slightly afraid and bit my lip. I felt like I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," I said in a quiet voice.

"You apologise too much," Derek retorted.

"Sorry," I started to laugh when I realised what I'd said. I swear for a second amusement shone in his amazing green eyes before they turned back to ice.

"Who gave you that?" he asked looking at my hickey. I bit my lip again.

"Uh… St-Stiles…" I replied, embarrassed. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He snorted in amusement before turning around and walking away. "Derek!" I grabbed his hand to stop him. He stopped and raised his eyebrows once more staring down at my hand clutching his. I reluctantly let go. "Are you going to help Scott get this under control?" I asked. Derek sighed.

"I'm going to try," he answered. Was it just me or was he staring at my neck again? He turned around and began stalking away.

"I wish you were the one to give it to me," I muttered quietly. His head whipped around and stared at me in shock and I covered my mouth, angry at myself for saying it allowed. Screw his super werewolf hearing! I quickly hurried off to the boys locker room and could feel Derek's stare on me the whole way.

When I reached the locker rooms I heard Stiles speaking to Scott.

"You tried to kill me," he was saying. i rushed in.

"What happened?" I asked. I saw Scott sitting on a bench and Stiles with a fire hydrant in his hands. "Was there a fire?" i asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I sprayed Scott with it and it seemed to bring him back," Stiles explained. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Um… I uh… I saw Derek," I said. I couldn't lie.

"Derek?" They both asked in shock and anger.

"Yeah he said you were stupid for playing and that you'll probably kill someone and that he's going to try and help you get this under control," I concluded for them.

"I don't want his help!" Scott snarled back.

"No but you need it!" I retorted which earned me two surprised glances. Stiles went to put his arm around me but I moved away without even thinking. He looked down at me, hurt showing clearly in his eyes. I glanced back down unable to meet his gaze. Guilt swarmed through me. he gulped and looked back to Scott.

"It's the anger, it's your pulse rising," Stiles explained although without his usual enthusiasm.

"But that's lacrosse," Scott argued. "It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"It's going to be a lot more violent when you kill someone," I said.

"You can't play Saturday, you're going to have to get out of the game," Stiles concluded.

"But I'm first line!" Scott protested.

"Not anymore."

-O-

Scott and I flopped back onto his bed when we got home. I lay my head on his back, guilt still rushing through me.

Mum walked in, "Hey late shift for me again. But I'm taking the day off to watch your game Saturday." Scott and I groaned.

"No mum you don't have to do that," Scott said.

"Yeah sure I do…. hey what's wrong with your eyes?" Mum asked. Scott and I shot up and I looked but Scott's eyes were their normal colour. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Uh.. it's just.. stress," Scott replied.

"Oh.. nothing else right? I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything?" She asked. I snorted in amusement.

"Right now?" Scott groaned.

"Right now? I'm sorry what do you mean 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Mum! He's not on drugs," I told her. She looked at us suspiciously.

"Get some sleep," she said before walking out. A beeping sound came from Scott's computer. Scott answered the video call from Stiles.

"Hey!" Stiles said, his usual enthusiasm back.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder," Stiles said.

"What because of me?" Scott groaned.

"No because he's an jerk," I replied.

"Is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know. They're just kind of counting on you for Saturday…" Stiles said. Another groan from Scott. Stiles suddenly looked closer to his screen.

"What?" Scott and I asked at the same time. Stiles began typing; 'It looks like' then Scott's computer froze.

"Looks like what?" Scott asked. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk as I knelt beside Scott. Stiles message finally came through. 'There's someone behind you' Scott zoomed into his computer but I did the smart thing and turned around. Derek stood behind us. He grabbed Scott and pushed him up against the wall, Scott's face pressed to the wall. I rushed over to them pulling at Derek but to no avail. He didn't even flinch.

"I saw you on the field today," he snarled in Scott's ear. "You shifted in front of them! If they find out about you they find out about me, about all of us! And then it's not just the hunters that are after us it's everyone!"

"They didn't see a-anything I swear!" Scott said, his voice mumbled from the wall.

"And they won't!" Derek growled. "Because if you even think about playing in that game on Saturday, I'll kill you myself."

"Derek!" I shouted and with all my strength grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him off Scott so instead his chest was pressed up against me. I almost tipped backwards at the force of my pull but his hands shot out and steadied me. He gazed at me for a second longer before disappearing out Scott's window. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

-O-

"Coach said that if I don't play I'm back on the bench," Scott told me. I sighed. Scott pulled out his phone as a messaged binged on it. It was from mum telling him that she had the night off for the game. He groaned.

"Hey!" Alison's chirpy voice sounded as she walked down the stairs. "Busy?" she asked.

"Oh no it's just my mum, she's nothing," Scott smiled until he realised what he'd said. Alison looked shocked and a little horrified. "I mean it's nothing!" He quickly added. "Never busy for you." I rolled my eyes.

"I like the sound of that," Alison smiled. "Oh I'm coming to see your game on Saturday!"

"You are?" Scott asked.

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson, you too Aria, oh and bring Stiles! You two make the cutest couple!" She smiled but I blushed furiously and the all too familiar guilt began to fill me again. "Cya at lunch, sorry I gotta go!" She smiled and walked away.

"Oh god," Scott groaned. I squeezed his hand in comfort.

Scott and I were talking at his locker when Stiles grabbed my hand and Scott by his back pack and dragged us over to a corner. We looked around to see Stiles' dad and the principal having a talk.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Stiles asked Scott and after a moment of listening Scott replied,

"Curfew because of the body."

Stiles stepped back and sighed. "Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for who killed the girl when the real killer is just you know hanging out, doing whatever he wants," Stiles said, clearly annoyed.

"Hey we don't even know if Derek is the killer," I defended him and they both glared at me. I raised my eyebrows as if daring them to question me.

"We can't exactly tell them the truth about Derek," Scott said, turning back to Stiles.

"I can do something," Stiles replied.

"Like what?"

"Like find the other half of the body," Stiles said.

"That is a very, very bad idea," I said but Stiles was already walking away and Scott was gazing at Alison and Lydia who was introducing her to some guy. Scott's face turned angry and he walked over there, me on his heels.

"So Lydia's introducing you to everybody?" I asked before Scott could say something stupid.

"She's being so incredibly nice!" Alison replied.

"I wonder why," Scott muttered.

"I think she knows how much being the new girl can suck," Alison replied. Scott's eyes landed on her jacket and mine followed. That was the one she was wearing the night of the party, the one Scott had told me Derek had put in the forest to antagonise him.

"Where'd you get that?" Scott asked, his eyes wide.

"My jacket? I think Lydia brought it back from the party, I must have left it there, she knows my code so-" Scott cut her off.

"Did she tell you she brought it back or did someone give her the jacket?" Scott asked.

"Like who?" Alison said.

"Like Derek," Scott replied.

"You'r friend?"

"He's not my friend," Scott growled back.

"He's my friend," I commented, thinking I wanted him to be more than a friend. Scott and Alison glanced at me. I gave them a innocent smile.

"How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott questioned.

"Not much at all," Alison said, looking confused.

"What did you say?" Scott asked.

"I.. gotta get to class," she said. "I'll see you's later!"

"Alison!" Scott called.

"No I really gotta go! Cya!" She hurried off.

"Well done, you scared her off," I muttered. He glared at me and stalked off towards the parking lot. He got on his bike with his lacrosse gear.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see Derek," he muttered, anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"I'm coming then," I said and climbed on the back of the bike which had the bars coming out of the back wheels.

"No you're not," he said firmly and I chuckled.

"Yes I am," I smiled. I always won.

"Argh," he growled in frustration but pedalled us furiously to Derek's house. When we got there he jumped off and chucked his lacrosse gear on the ground. I slowly got off the bike.

"DEREK! DEREK!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. Over reaction much? I stood with crossed arms as we waited for Derek to appear. The second he did I let my arms slowly drop to my side and pulled my lip into my mouth, biting it. He glanced at me before his gaze went back to Scott.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked, jumping down from the front porch of the burnt house and walking towards us. "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and then you have all the answers. You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you," his eyes glanced over to me. "Both of you. I saw what you did the other day to Aria. The bruises on her wrist. You think thats bad? Wait until you kill someone."

"Stay away from Aria!" Scott growled, stepping in front of me.

"Are you sure that's what she wants?" Derek asked, his gaze flitting to me again. I blushed furiously as Scott turned around to look at me.

"I don't care stay away from both of them!" Scott yelled.

"Think about what could happen, you're out on the field and the aggression takes over and you shift, in front of everyone." Derek leaned down and picked up Scott's lacrosse stick. "Your mum, your sister, all you friends, and when they see you," he suddenly had claws and he ripped the net of Scott's lacrosse stick. "Everything, falls, apart," he threw Scott's lacrosse stick into the air and we both turned our eyes to it as Scott caught it. When we looked back down, Derek was gone.

-O-

Scott and I were sitting in his room, him re-netting his lacrosse stick and me on my phone when Stiles burst in.

"What did you find? How did you find it? And yes i've had a lot of aderall so," he said. I giggled at him.

"Found something at Derek Hales," Scott replied. This was news to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Something buried there, I could smell blood," Scott replied.

"That's awesome!" Stiles said and I glared at him. "i mean that's horrible! Who's blood?"

"I don't know but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you two help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game on Saturday," Scott said.

We went to the hospital so Scott could identify whether the blood at Derek's was the same as the other half of the girl they found. Stiles pointed out the morgue and Scott snuck in. Stiles and I sat by each other. It was awkward for the first time between us since I could remember.

"Aria… I know you like Derek more than me," Stiles said after awhile. My head shot up in surprise.

"Stiles that's not true I-"

"Yes it is and it's ok. I don't know why I thought you liked me. It was stupid. You're pretty and smart and popular and I'm… nothing," he said.

"Stiles," I growled angrily grabbing his cheek and turning his head so it faced me. "That is NOT true. Don't ever think that. You deserve everything. Everything Stiles. You are so strong and brave and you have no idea how much I admire you. I love you Stiles…. but with Derek… it's just .. different," I said, biting my lip again.

He smiled at me and I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into my embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"I'm so sorry Stiles," I said when we finally pulled back.

"Don't be," he shook his head.

"I do like you Stiles which I don't really understand how I like you and Derek. I mean you two are complete opposites," I chuckled and he did too. "I just want our old relationship back. You're my best friend Stiles," I said slipping my hand into his. He gripped mine back.

"And you're mine," he smiled. I beamed back at him, knowing we finally had our old friendship back.

Scott walked up to us. "The scent was the same," he said. Stiles and I got up.

"Are you sure?" We asked.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property," Stiles said.

"Which means we have proof that he killed her," Scott said.

"And we're going to use it. We're going to need a shovel." Stiles said.

"I don't like this plan. Not one bit," I said. We were in Stiles' jeep waiting for Derek to leave.

"You only don't like it cause Derek gets sent to jail," Scott huffed.

"Well we don't know he killed her!" I protested. They both looked back at me.

"He has half of her body buried in his back yard," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes. Ok so maybe he did, I didn't care he was hot! We saw Derek get in his car and drive off. Stiles pulled in the second he was out of sight. We got out and the boys grabbed a shovel each.

"Something's different," Scott said.

"What?" Stiles and I asked.

"i.. I don't know," Scott replied and they began digging. I kept watch. They dug for ages and ages.

"This is taking too long," Scott muttered.

"Just keep digging," Stiles replied.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Then we all run in different directions and hope he catches Aria first because he won't hurt her," Stiles replied. I scoffed. They both turned to look at me and I shrugged. Hey I wouldn't mind if he did!

Stiles dug once more before putting a hand up. "Alright stop stop! I think I found something," he said and chucked his shovel away. I stood at the edge of the hole and looked in while they brushed away the remaining dirt before untying a bag. They pulled it open to reveal a wolf. We all jumped back in shock and I let out a yelp.

"When you said blood I thought you meant human blood!" Stiles said.

"So did I!" I agreed.

"I told you something was different," Scott said.

"We gotta get out of here," I said. Stiles and Scott agreed but then Stiles stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You see that flower?" Stiles pointed to a purple flower that was buried in the ground.

"What about it?"

"I think that's… I think it's wolfsbane," Stiles said. He jumped up and pulled the flower out. It was connected to a rope and he unravelled it. It formed a spiral.

"What the hell?" Scott and I breathed looking down. "Stiles, look." In the place where the wolf was a girl now lay, her eyes staring up at us lifelessly. I shivered and huddled closer to Scott. I hadn't seen a dead body before.

I watched in sadness and regret as Derek was taken from his house in handcuffs. I knew he could have easily broken out of them and killed every police office that surrounded him but he didn't. He gave an icy glare to Scott and I. I saw Stiles walking towards the police car Derek had been put in. Scott was shaking his head furiously but I ran over with Stiles and bunched into the front seat with him.

"Ok just so you know I'm not afraid of you," Stiles said and I snorted in amusement.

"Yes you are," I said. They both glared at me.

"Ok, maybe I am, but it doesn't matter. I just want to know something, the girl you killed she was a werewolf but she different. She could turn fully into a wolf and I mean I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend you should be worried about. What do you think they'll do when he turns on the field huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you two can. And trust me, if you want to keep Aria safe," he glanced at me, "then you want too."

Suddenly Stiles was pulled out of the car by his father. I got once more glance at Derek before I was pulled out too. He dragged us a little away from the car. "There, stand," he commanded. "What the hell do you's think your doing?"

"We're just trying to help," Stiles said.

"Ok why don't you help me understand exactly how you came across this?"

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," Stiles explained.

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes," Stiles sounded exasperated.

"The night you told me it was just you two and Scott was at home?"

"Yes! I mean no," Stiles groaned, knowing we were busted.

"So you lied to me?" Sheriff asked.

"That depends on how you define lying," Stiles replied.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Uh.. reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

"Get out of here!"

"Absolutely!" Stiles grabbed my hand and led me over to Scott. We got in the car and Scott began looking up if wolfsbane was used for burial.

"I can't find anything," Scott said.

"Keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something? Or maybe.." Stiles kept blabbering and I zoned out until I heard Scott shout.

"STOP!"

"Stop what?" Stiles asked, confused as me.

"Stop saying werewolf, stop enjoying this so much!"

"Scott are you ok?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder but he ignored me and pulled open Stiles bag to reveal the wolfsbane.

"You kept it?" he shouted.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles questioned.

"Stop the car!" Scott yelled, clutching his head.

"What?" Stiles questioned.

"PULL OVER!" Scott shouted. Stiles brought the car to an abrupt halt and jumped out with his bag in his hand.

"Scott," I cooed softly leaning forward. Scott looked back at me with yellow eyes. He grabbed my throat before pushing me backwards and jumping out of the car running off. Stiles walked back over.

"it's ok, everything's ok…." He realised Scott was gone.

"What where'd he go…? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Stiles asked running over to me. I moved my hand from around my throat to reveal five finger shaped bruises. Again.

-O-

"I don't like this idea, at all," Stiles said. He was driving me to the police station to see Derek.

"Stiles look what Scott did to me. He could kill someone out there!" I said.

"Fine but I'm coming with you," Stiles said.

"No you're not. He's behind bars with heaps of police around Stiles and besides you said it yourself, he wouldn't hurt me," I convinced Stiles. He sighed and I got out walking into the police station.

"Um hey can I please see Derek Hale?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You are meant to be 18 or over or have a parent or guardian with you," she said. "Hey aren't you a friend of Stiles?" she asked. She must have seen me and Stiles once here waiting for the sheriff.

"Yeah I am. Best friend actually," I smiled sweetly.

"Oh alright but just this once. Follow me," she said and walked me down a hall. We made a couple of turns before she opened a room door to reveal a cell, Derek was sitting in there, still with his own clothes on. He turned his icy glare to me when I walked in.

"I'll be just outside," the woman said and I smiled my thanks. I sat on the bench that was outside the cell and looked at him through the bars, guilt flowing through me.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry!" I said, regretting saying it the second it came out of my mouth, remembering how he had said I apologised too much.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing it wasn't your idea anyway."

"It wasn't and I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. I also tried to talk Scott out of playing the game but he wouldn't listen. Derek what can I do to make him stop changing in front of everyone?"

"I don't know," He admitted.

"You… don't know?"

"It will take time, it's not just a last minute thing. He has to learn to control his pulse and until he does that every time it rises he's going to change," Derek explained. I chewed my lip nervously and his eyes darted down to my neck.

"Stiles?" He asked, eyebrows raised obviously looking at the bruises on my neck.

"Scott," I replied and a look of horror and disgust came over Derek's face as I realised what I had implied. That Scott had given me hickeys. "I mean he kind of lost control and half choked me! Not that that sounds much better," I watched as the look on Derek's face changed from one of horror to anger.

"That idiot…" he muttered.

I shrugged. "I should go… Derek ….did you kill her? Please tell me the truth." He searched my eyes for a moment.

"No." He answered and I knew he was telling the truth.

A small smile graced my lips. "Bye Derek," I said getting up and walking away.

"Oh and Aria, tell Scott that if he hurts you once more he won't have to worry about learning to control his pulse," he said after me and I looked at him in confusion. "Because I'm going to kill him." I laughed until I realised he wasn't joking. It felt good to know that Derek cared, even just a little. I gave him one last flashing smile before walking out, glancing back at my hot Derek.

-O-

Stiles and I walked side by side in the locker room, our arms brushing and my pinkie gripped in his hand. I was so glad we were just friends again but still as close.

We walked over to Scott who was putting on his lacrosse gear.

"Going to try to convince me not to play?" he asked.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Stiles replied.

"if I don't play I lose first line and Alison."

"Alison's not going anywhere!" I said.

"And it's one game you really don't need to play!" Stiles added.

"I wanna play!" Scott urged. "I wanna go out with Alison, I want my normal freaking life back."

"I get it," Stiles sighed and we sat down beside Scott. "Just try not to worry to much ok? Don't think about Alison being in the stands, or that her fathers trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you, or the girl he killed or that you could kill someone, if a hunter doesn't kill you first or-"

"Stiles!" I cut him off. He looked at me apologetically before turning back to Scott.

"Sorry… Good luck," he smiled.

I sat in the stands nervously. I had just met Alison and her father. He seemed nice enough and I kind of liked him but shook the thought. He was a hunter. he was the enemy. I sat and watched the game play out. It was all fine until Jackson pushed Scott onto the ground and I saw a flash of yellow eyes. Then it kind of escalated from there. One player deliberately passed the ball to Scott and that's when I knew he was definitely changing. I exchanged a look with a worried Stiles who was sitting on the bench, nervously chewing a glove. it was the final seconds of the game and Scott had the ball and a clear shot of the net but he seemed to be in a trance. He didn't shoot.

"Scott shoot!" I yelled and this seemed to pull him out of his daze. He shot the ball just as the timer buzzed and we won! I cheered and clapped and ran onto the field to see Scott running off into the shadows. I chased after him and into the boys locker room. I had been spending a lot of my time there lately. Scott punched the mirror and shattered it as I walked in.

"Scott calm down," I ordered.

"Scott?" I heard Alison call his name.

"Scott you have to calm down!" I hissed at him and guided him into the showers to buy us some more time. He was beginning to grow fangs and pointy ears so I did what I did when Stiles had a panic attack.

"Scott breathe with me. In," I took deep breath in. "Out," I exhaled. I continued this a couple more times till Scott opened his eyes again and they were back to brown. Just then Alison walked in.

"Hey are you guys ok?" she asked.

I spun around. "Hey Al, yeah fine Scott was just feeling a bit light headed so I brought him in here to get away from it all," I lied, scaring myself slightly at how easily the lie just slipped out. She nodded in understanding and I realised I should leave them alone. "I'll uh talk to you's later," I smiled and walked out, winking at Scott on my way. I ran into Stiles, literally and almost fell back, but he wrapped his arms around my waste and steadied me. We both turned back to see Alison kissing Scott. "Bye," she smiled at him and walked past us.

"Hey Stiles, Aria," she continued walking, a smile plastered on her lips. We smiled back at her before sauntering over to Scott.

"I kissed her," he looked dazed.

"We saw." Stiles said.

"She kissed me," ok he looked high.

"Saw that too," Stiles smiled. "This can wait till later," he said patting Scott on the shoulder and turning to leave.

"What?" Scott and I asked simultaneously as my hand grabbed Stiles' and I pulled him back around.

Stiles sighed. "The people that inspected the body came back to my dad and.. well it to keep it simple, they determined killer to be animal, Derek human not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail. And that's not all. They IDed the dead girl. Her name was Laura Hale. Derek's sister." Stiles said. I gaped at him.

"He's probably here!" I said and ran past him.

"Aria!" I heard them both call but ignored them. I jogged out onto the lacrosse field to see Derek staring at Jackson. I ran up to Derek and flung my arms around his neck, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Aria!" he sounded shocked and stumbled back slightly. At first I thought he was going to push me away but instead he lightly placed a single arm around me. I took the chance to pull back and press my lips against his. I could feel Jackson's gaze on us and heard him quickly walk away so I ignored him. By this time Derek was very, very shocked but to my surprise he didn't pull back. Not until I heard my name being shouted.

"ARIA!" I heard Scott's voice and slowly lowered myself from my grasp on Derek. I let my feet touch the ground and took a reluctant step away from Derek, but my legs were like jelly and they wobbled. For a second I thought I might fall but Derek's arms shot out and he placed them on my hips, steadying me. I seemed to be needing a lot of steadying lately. I bowed my head in embarrassment. Scott was by us in a second and then in-between Derek and I.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Scott shouted at Derek.

"Scott! It wasn't him," I explained, pushing my brother back. "Calm down."

"No I won't let my little sister date a freaking murder!" Scott yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from a very shocked looking Derek. I hadn't seen him this un-composed before.

"Sorry sexy," I mouthed back at him. I smiled as I saw amusement glint in his green eyes. He turned and walked off, disappearing into the night.

-O-

I was fast asleep when i heard Scott's yelp. My eyes blinked open and he was breathing so loudly I could hear him from my bed. I jumped up, shivering as the cold air hit my body with only a singlet and shorts on.

"Scott?" I asked, poking my head into his room. He was sitting on his bed, panting hard, his eyes glowing yellow and sweat pouring down his face. "Scott?" I repeated. He looked at me and his eyes turned brown again. "Are you ok?"

"Y..yeah. I just had a really bad dream," Scott replied, looking slightly confused. I walked over to his bed and sat beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Uh in the morning Aria, go back to sleep," he said, pushing some loose strands of hair from my face. I squeezed his bare shoulder before walking back into my room and falling asleep again.

"So you killed her?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. We were walking into school and Scott had just told us about his dream where he attacked Alison on a bus. Oh-kay.

"I-I don't know, I just woke up," Scott offered. "I was covered in sweat and I could barely breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

'"Really? I have, although it usually ends a little differently," Stiles said.

"I know I'm hot but..…I smiled cheekily at him.

Stiles laughed. "Oh yeah it was definitely about you Ar," he winked at me.

"One; I mean I've never had a dream that's felt that real, two; never give me that much detail about you in bed again and three; never say something like that again, I'm already mentally scarred from walking in on you two making out then you and Derek," Scott shivered in disgust.

"Noted, now let me take a guess here-" Scott cut Stiles off.

"Yeah I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Alison tomorrow, like i'm going to loose control and rip her apart or something," Scott said.

"No of course not," Stiles said and Scott and I both stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Ok yeah that's exactly it," he admitted. "Hey come on it'll be fine, you're handling this pretty amazingly aye Aria?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure Scotty poo, you think that," I smiled. They both gave me a glare.

"It's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take," Stiles sighed.

"No, but maybe a teacher," Scott replied.

"Derek?!" Stiles and I both said, although I think I sounded a lot more enthusiastic. Stiles hit Scott over the head.

"Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?!" Stiles said, exasperated.

"Yeah he probably won't help me but he might for you," his gaze landed on me. I was texting and not really listening so when I looked back I was a little surprised to see them both staring at me expectantly.

I sighed. "What now?"

"Can you talk to Derek? See if he'll help me control this? Cause it seriously felt like it really happened," Scott replied as we walked out of the building. A bloody bus lay in front of us, the back door ripped off with blood splattered on it. Police surrounded it, taking pictures and examining things.

"I think it did."

"She's probably fine Scott!" I reassured him. We were hurrying down the halls, looking for Alison. He groaned.

"She's not answering my texts," he looked super worried.

"It could just be a coincidence," Stiles suggested.

"Have to be a pretty freakin' amazing coincidence," I muttered which got me two glares.

"Just help me find her ok?" Scott asked, panic rising in his voice. i turned a corner and saw Alison walking towards us.

"Oh hey Alison," I said, so Scott could hear. When he did he ran down the hall and knocked her over, literally. She dropped her books and I had to grab her hand so she didn't tip backwards.

"Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me," She smiled.

"you're ok, you're actually ok," Scott looked shocked.

"Yeah, once my heart starts beating again," she laughed and they crouched down to gather their books.

A voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Attention students, this is your principal. As I'm sure a lot of you are wandering about the incident that happened with one of our buses I would like to inform you that classes will proceed as scheduled," everyone groaned in disappointment.

"See you at lunch," Alison ruffled Scott's hair then winked at me before walking off.

I sat beside Stiles in chemistry and Scott sat across the aisle from us.

"Maybe a lot of the blood was my blood?" Scott suggested.

"Or animal blood?" Stiles asked. "You know maybe you caught an animal or something."

"And did what?" Scott questioned.

"Ate it?"

"That's disgusting," I said.

"Raw?" Scott asked.

"No you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven," Stiles said sarcastically and I giggled. "I don't know probably."

"Mr. Stilinski I think you and both McCalls would benefit from a little separation don't you?" Mr. Harris asked.

"uh I disagree," I said but Harris gave me a hard glare.

"McCalls, move," he ordered and I grudgingly got up and sat a completely separate desk.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," he snarked.

We worked for a little while longer till one girl called out, "Hey I think they found something!" We all rushed to the window and I pushed my way through to the front.

A man on a stretched was being pushed towards an ambulance. He suddenly jumped up screaming. I grabbed Stiles elbow with one hand and Scott's with the other. That always what I do when I'm scared.

"That's not a rabbit."

"This this is good, he got up he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that," Stiles said and I nodded.

"Stiles, I did that."

"Something happened last night and I have to remember," Scott said as we sat in the cafeteria.

"What even makes you so sure Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because on the full moon he was in total control while I was running around like a lunatic," Scott replied.

"And he's hot," i commented. That earned me two glares.

"I can't go out with Alison, I'll have to cancel," Scott sighed.

"No you won't! Scott you can't just cancel your whole life," Stiles protested. "We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia said sitting beside Scott. We all exchanged surprised looks.

"Uh just homework," Scott lied.

"Why's she sitting with us?" Stiles mouthed at us but I could only shrug. Suddenly the tables began filling up. Danny sat beside me and a girl beside Stiles and another guy at the head of the table. Alison then sat beside Scott. What just happened?

"Get up," Jackson commanded to the guy at the head of the table.

"Why don't you ever ask Danny to move?" He groaned.

"Cause I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot," Danny shot back and the guy got up and Jackson sat down. "So I hear that they think it was some kind of animal attacking? Maybe a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion, isn't it?" Lydia asked and I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Who cares?" Jackson shrugged. "The guys probably some homeless idiot who was going to die anyway." I gasped at him.

"You are such a rude dick," I said. He glared at me.

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out," Stiles said, bringing out his phone so we could all see. He played a video and a man reporter spoke; 'The police department won't speculate on details but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition.'

I sat back in shock. "Hey I know this guy!" I said.

"Yeah back when we used to catch the bus when we lived with our dad, he was the driver," Scott explained.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia complained. "Like.. oh what are we doing tomorrow night? I am SO not staying home and watching lacrosse videos again. You said Scott and you were hanging out right?" Lydia asked looking at a very confused Alison.

"Oh yeah well .. we were thinking of where we could go," Alison offered.

"Well if the six of us are hanging out we are doing something fun," she said.

"S-six? H-hanging out?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Lydia shrugged, "Jackson and me, you and Alison and Aria and Stiles."

"Oh Aria and Stiles aren't together," Jackson said, glaring at me. "Who was that you were making out with the other night after the lacrosse game?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh well why don't you bring him?" Lydia suggested and Stiles, Scott and I burst out laughing until we couldn't breathe. Derek on a triple date. Oh god that would be a sight. "What? Who was it Aria?" Lydia pressed.

"Oh no one," I said but she persisted. "Um…D-Derek Hale," I muttered and they all stared at me in shock.

"Like… the guy who's family all died in that fire and then he was accused of murdering his sister and is like way older than you?" Lydia asked. I sighed and gave a small nod. "He is so hot!" Lydia exclaimed. Ok not the reaction I expected. "Anyway… oohh what about bowling? Jackson you love bowling!"

"Yeah with real competition," Jackson shot back.

"How do you know we aren't real competition?" Alison smiled cheekily. "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott and I waited for him to say no. Cause he couldn't, like at all.

"uh… Sort of.." Scott lied. I stared at him in shock.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson sneered.

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler." Holy. Shit.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles and I burst the second we were out of the cafeteria.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott groaned.

"God it was like watching a car wreck I mean first with that whole group date and then came that word," Stiles and Scott groaned.

"Hanging out."

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Once it's hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend," Stiles said and I laughed. "You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How did this even happen?" Scott grumbled. The boys kept rambling about completely random topics.

"I'm going to be late to work. Aria go home with Stiles and I'll pick you up to take you to Derek's after ok?" he said and without waiting for an answer ran off.

"Scott you didn't - you didn't answer my question!" Stiles called after him.

"What?" i asked since I hadn't been listening.

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked and I just burst out laughing, linked my arm through his and pulled him towards the jeep.

Stiles had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my face was leaning against his chest when Scott walked in, his eyes closed.

"Everyone has clothes on right?" He asked, not daring to open his eyes. Stiles and I laughed.

"Yes!"

Scott opened one eye and then the other. "Phew I don't need to be scarred again! Come on Ar let's go see Derek," he said, not sounding very happy at the idea. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Later Stiles," I smiled and Scott pulled me up off the ground of Stiles' room.

"Scott! Derek would not hurt me!" I persisted. We were in the car at the edge of Derek's drive way. "I can go by myself!"

"Fine but if ANYTHING looks wrong you yell and I'll be right beside you ok?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes getting out of the car and making the long walk down the drive way. I kicked at stones and pebbles on my way down till I stood at the edge of the front porch and i began to get nervous. My heart pounded in my chest and I was sweating a little. Last time I'd seen Derek I'd kissed him. Oh god.

"D-Derek?" I said quietly, although I was sure he already knew I was here. He walked out onto the front porch, eyebrows raised. I took in a deep breath and walked up. "Hey," I squeaked and cleared my throat trying to get my normal voice back again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slight worry on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear your heart pounding and you're sweating. What's wrong?"

"Well it's just….the other night when I kissed you," My voice sped up in nervousness, "I'm just kind of scared that you're going to be mad because Scott kind of went angry at you and it was sort of my fault cause I totally believe you that you didn't kill your sister, sorry about that, but Scott doesn't and so I get that he doesn't want me going out with a murderer even though you aren't one, not that we are going out just because I kissed you which you didn't even return and now Jackson thinks we are and then Lydia invited us on a triple date and it was so funny and-"

"Aria!" He stopped my rambling and I took in a deep breath, panting slightly.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

"What did I tell you about apologising?" He asked but took a step closer to me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he leaned closer to me. He hesitated before I pulled him closer, filling the gap between our lips and locking them together. I ran my hands through his hair and he tightened his grip around my waste, pulling me closer to him. He sucked my lip into his mouth and nipped it lightly before we finally pulled back. I was panting lightly and I could have sworn my heart was about to literally jump out of my chest.

"What did you come here for Aria?" I don't think my name has ever sounded so hot.

"Uh.. what? Oh right… um S-Scott he um…" I couldn't think straight, my brain completely scrambled. "Scott…he.. um what does he want? Oh yeah your um your help… because-"

"He thinks he attacked the bus driver?" Derek finished and I nodded, dumbfounded.

Derek sighed. "Fine I'll help."

"S-Scott!" I called and with in an instant he was in front of us. Derek quickly let his hand drop from around my waste and Scott grabbed my hand, pulling me so I was beside him. Pushy much?

"He's going to help," I whispered in Scott's ear even though i knew Derek could hear us. Derek raised his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but stare at him. Gah he was so hot. Scott took in a deep breath.

"Look I know I was a big part of you getting arrested and i know we pretty much announced you being here to the hunters I also don't know what happened to your sister but I-I think i did something last night. I had a dream and someone.. someone else got hurt." Scott began.

"You think you attacked the driver," Derek stated matter-of-factly.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott whimpered.

"No."

"Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Derek was obviously refraining himself to one word answers.

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably."

"Derek," I said warningly and he looked at me, anger flaming in his eyes for a heart beat before his gaze softened.

"Look," Derek sighed, "I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon but it's not going to be for free." My eyebrows rose at him. Well that was… unexpected.

"What do you want?" Scott groaned. Derek's gaze flickered to me for a moment as if to say 'her.' I wish.

"You'll find out, but for now I'm going to give you what you want," I want you. "Go to the bus, go inside it. Let your senses, your smell, touch, sight, let them remember for you."

"That's.. that's it? Just go back?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

Derek searched Scott's gaze for a moment. "No you don't, you want to know if you'll hurt her or Aria," his gaze flickered to me once more. "Again," he growled through gritted teeth. Scott sighed.

"That was an accident," Scott whispered.

"it's ok Scott-" I tried to say but Derek cut me off.

"No it isn't! I swear to god if you hurt her again I'll kill you myself," he threatened, his eyes alight with anger. God he was hot when he was angry and protective over me.

"I'll drive Aria home," Derek said. "You need to go to the bus and I don't want her to go with you… or Stiles," he spat out the name like he hated him. Why would he hate Stiles?

Scott's gaze flickered between us. He still didn't trust Derek. "Uh I think I should just drop her home…" Scott suggested.

"I won't hurt her," Derek said through narrowed eyes. "Unlike you," he muttered. Obviously he was still angry at Scott for the bruises. Scott stared at him angrily before sighing.

"Fine," he muttered and turned to me. "Will you be ok?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes Scott. Go I'll be fine," I said and I knew it was true. I tried to push the guilty feeling away that I felt safer with Derek than I did with Scott. Derek just made me feel like nothing could touch me. Except him, wink, wink.

"Ok, cya later," he half smiled at me before turning to Derek and sighing. "Thanks," he muttered angrily. Derek just raised his eyebrows. Scott got in the car and sped away. I turned to Derek and slipped my hand down his arm into his hand. He stared down at it with raised eyebrows as if disapproving. I quickly took my hand away and took a step back, hurt swishing through me. What did you expect? I scolded myself. Him to be the perfect boyfriend that will take you to the movies and hold your hand?

"Aria…" he grabbed my hips dragging me closer to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this." I moved my hands up to his face and ran my hands along his stubble. Why was he so hot? I couldn't resist but pull his head down to mine and press our lips together. The kiss started out slow but soon it became more rushed and desperate. My hands wandered up under his shirt and across his abs and his searched all over my body. From my hair till he slid his hands under my shirt as well, his fingers caressing my lower back. Suddenly my back was pressed up against a wall and we were wearing to much clothes. Derek shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor and our lips only broke for a heartbeat as he pulled his shirt over his head. I pulled him to my lips again, my hands running over first his back then back down his stomach till they reached the top of his jeans. I tugged his belt towards me, pressing our hips closer and slowly undid it. Suddenly he pulled away from my mouth.

"Aria… stop," he managed, sounding pained.

"Derek.. what's wrong?" I asked, dropping my hands from his belt. I looked up into ice blue eyes. "D-Derek?" I asked, fear shooting through me. His hands slid down from the wall he had me pinned against and he took a step back. When he opened his eyes again they were green. He looked at me, a tiny bit of… fear? glinting in his eyes.

"No one's been able to make me loose control like that in years…" he looked at me as if I'd sprouted wings or something. I shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. A small smirk came across his lips and he grabbed my hands pulling me against his bare chest.

"You really need to stop apologising. Especially when you haven't done anything wrong. i'm not mad at you," he said, pushing me away slightly so I could look up into his beautiful green eyes. "I just don't really understand how that happened." I smiled at him and leaned up and placed a kiss on his nose.

"You better drop me home. If I get home after Scott he'll flip," I said, trying to drag him to his car but he leaned down and grabbed his shirt. "Ohh," I pouted. "I thought I could trick you into leaving it off." He smirked at me and pulled it over his head before wrapping a protective arm around my hips and guiding me to his sexy car. We drove in silence for a moment before I remembered something I wanted to ask him.

"Oh why do you hate Stiles?" I questioned. His gaze hardened and his eyes flickered to my neck. Then I remembered telling him about the hickeys that Stiles had gave me. "Were you jealous when Stiles gave me those hickeys?" I smirked. His grip on the steering wheel tightened but he didn't say anything. "Oh you were!" I laughed. "I should get him to give me another," Derek's head whipped to me in anger. "What? You're even hotter when your jealous." He narrowed his eyes at me but I simply smiled innocently at him.

"I have to get gas," he said pulling into the petrol station.

"Okie dokie," I replied. We both got out and I was leaning against the car when two cars pulled up, blocking Derek's. Alison's father, Chris, got out and stared at me.

"Aria, get in the car," Derek instructed me in a low voice.

"Derek, what's going on?" I asked as he opened the back door and shoved me in. Then it clicked. Alison's father was a hunter.

"Stay down!" He commanded before shutting the door on my face.

I don't think Chris recognised me because he said; "Oh do let us meet your girlfriend," he smiled before walking closer. "Nice ride," he commented. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely recommend some more maitenence. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right?" He said pulling out a wiper and wiping it over Derek's windshield. How did they know Derek was a werewolf? Did they know? Why else would they be here? Were they here to kill him? "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learnt from family but you don't have much of that around anymore, do you?" I seriously wanted to kill this guy. He must be testing Derek to see if he could control himself. Obviously Derek proved he could control himself because Chris then said; "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how it makes everything so much clearer?" I had a feeling we weren't talking about cars. I heard Chris begin to walk away but Derek being the smart ass he is of course had to have the last word.

"You forgot to check the oil," he called out.

"Check the man's oil," Alison's father replied and I heard one of the other guys walk up to the car. Suddenly he smashed the window with a gun or something. I yelped in fright and pushed open my door as shards of glass fell back on me. I stumbled out of the car and Derek caught me, wrapping a protective arm around my waste. I turned slightly to see Alison's father staring at me in shock.

"Aria?"

"Mr. Argent," I said, my voice tense.

"What are you doing with Derek Hale?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I think you should come with me. I should drop you home," he said taking a step towards us but Derek's grip tightened on me and he pulled me to his chest. My hands rested on Derek's chest and I looked back to Chris, his eyes were hard and I think he knew I knew what was going on.

"There's a curfew," he reminded us. "And in case you didn't notice Aria is under age. Speaking of which how much younger is she then you?" Derek's hands tightened on me.

"Derek, calm down," I whispered. He took in a deep breath.

"I was just dropping her home," Derek replied tensely. Chris's eyes narrowed at us.

"Drive safely," he said and pulled open the door to his car before he and his two hunter friends drove off. I let out a breath and Derek released his grip on me. That's when i felt the throbbing in my arm. I pulled back to see I'd stained Derek's grey shirt with blood. My arm was cut from the glass.

"Your arm," Derek gasped and went over to his car, grabbing out a serviette and handing it to me. i smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

"Aria.. I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"Why?"

"I put you in danger.."

"No you didn't! It was their fault!" I insisted but he shook his head.

"Come on I better drop you home."

I leaned in to give Derek a final kiss. We stood, my back leaning against his car, outside my house. "Night," I whispered, our foreheads pressed together. He kissed me on the cheek once more, which I found just so adorable before he got in and drove off. I turned to see my mum looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Um… Derek Hale…" I replied. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Is he the guy who was sent to jail for-"

"Yes he is but it wasn't true!" I shouted so sick of people jumping to conclusions about him. "Sorry, mum."

"Well he's really hot but isn't he a bit old for you?" She asked, eyebrows raised again.

i was already sick of hearing that so i just shrugged and brushed past her. "Oh is Scott home yet?" I asked.

"Yes," I turned slowly to see my brother glaring at me angrily, his arms crossed.

"Hey bro," I smiled sweetly. He just glared and grabbed my arm pulling me up stairs but I winced as his thumb dug into my cut. He immediately let go.

"Did Derek do that?" he snarled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"No!" I quickly said. I grabbed him this time and dragged him into my room and sat on my bed. "It was Alison's father."

"What?!"

"We were getting gas and Alison's father came along with two other hunters and basically tested Derek to see if they could get him angry enough to make him change. He shoved me in the car but then one of them smashed the window with a gun and the glass shattered on me. Scott.. Alison's father saw me with Derek. Like with, with Derek," i explained. Scott stared at me in shock.

"Oh my god…" He muttered.

"Oh what happened with the bus? Did you remember?" I asked. Scott looked at me and sympathy filled his eyes.

He nodded. "I did but Aria… Derek was the one who attacked the bus driver." I stared at him in disbelief.

"No… you're lying," I said pushing him away as he tried to grab my hand.

"I'm sorry Aria," he said. "I had a good date with Alison.." He tried to lighten the mood but I glared to him with tear filled eyes.

"Please go Scott."

"Aria… I'm sorry," Scott tried and I nodded.

"It's fine," I half smiled. He knew I wasn't fine.

"I know you aren't fine," Scott said, squeezing my hand. We both froze when we heard my mum screaming and ran into Scott's room to see her wielding a baseball bat and Stiles lying on the bed, the window open.

"Stiles! Scott, Aria, can you please tell you friend to use the front door?" She scolded.

"We lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in," Scott explained.

"Yeah exactly. And don't any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?" She asked.

"No," we all replied simultaneously.

"No? Well that's about enough parenting for me for one night. Good night!" She threw the bat on the ground and walked out. Stiles sighed. He only did that when it was something really important.

"What?" Scott and I asked as Scott pulled up a chair and I sat beside Stiles.

"My dad just headed over to the hospital 15 minutes ago… He said the bus drive has succumbed to his wounds," Stiles explained. My face fell.

"Succumbed?" Scott questioned.

"Scott… he's dead…" Stiles explained. Scott's face fell as well but soon turned to one of anger. He jumped up and leaped out the window.

"Not again!" I groaned and ran down stairs, Stiles hot on my heels. I grabbed my keys, knowing where Scott was headed already. "Stiles, go home. I'll deal with this," I said and before he could protest i was gone. i pulled up in front of Derek's house and heard fighting before I even reached the front porch. I ran inside to see Derek had Scott pinned against the ground, a hand around his throat. He picked Scott up and threw him but Scott jumped back up and lunged for Derek. Derek sliced open Scott's stomach and raised his hand for another hit.

"STOP!" i shouted running over to Scott who was lying on the floor and I shoved Derek away, although he barely moved. "I'm getting so sick and tired of breaking up your two fights!" I yelled, leaning down to see if Scott was alright.

"I'm fine," he panted. I helped him to his feet and sat him on an old coach. Derek turned back to us, human now as was Scott.

"I didn't kill him!" He said, looking at us. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"This?! This is all your fault!" Scott shouted getting up again and storming over to Derek. "You ruined my life!"

"No I didn't. I'm not the one who bit you," Derek said and I stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" Scott and I shouted.

"I'm not the one who bit you," Derek repeated. Scott looked down at the blood from the scratch Derek had given him and he suddenly looked like he had a little fit, like he was remembering something. He fell back onto the couch.

"There's another," he exclaimed.

"It's called an alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and know I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you. He bit you, you're part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants," Derek explained. I lowered myself to sit beside Scott, trying to process all the information.

I slipped my hand into Scott's. I really needed his strength right now. He pulled me to my feet. "We better go," He said.

"I'll meet you in the car," I said quietly. Scott glared at Derek for a moment before slipping out silently.

"Derek.." I went to walk over to him but he grabbed my arm and gently pushed me back. I looked at him in surprise.

"No Aria. Tonight with the hunters… I put you in danger and that's something I will never let happen again. I promise. But the easiest way to do that is…" He took in a deep breath. "Is for you to just stay away from me."

"Derek-"

"No Aria," he said firmly. "Stay away from me." I felt tears burn my eyes.

"Please don't do this Derek," I begged.

"You should go," Derek choked out not able to meet me in the eye.

"Derek… please," I tried not to sob but it didn't work.

"GO!" He shouted. I stared at him for a moment longer, tears running down my face and chin. I turned swiftly and ran out to the car.

"Aria?" Scott asked sounding slightly frantic.

"Just go Scott, please." I begged. I looked back to see Derek watching as we drove away, sorrow filled his beautiful green eyes as tears steadily fell out of mine.

-O-

A couple days had passed since Derek had practically dumped me. Scott kept telling me that it was for the best and it was for my own safety but it didn't help dull the ache that was constantly there. I'd had a couple boyfriends here and there but never one like Derek. I'd always been the one to dump them, never the other way around and it came as quite a shock to be on the receiving end. I was in bed, thinking of, yep you guessed it Derek, when I heard the thud of Scott's window closing. Oh god what was he up to now? I thought as I dragged myself out of bed.

"Scott?" I whispered.

"Aria?!" He looked surprised. "What are you doing up?" I shifted uncomfortably. I had barely slept in days.

"I heard the window shut. Where did you go?" I asked, managing to avoid his question.

"I heard a gunshot then a howl. Alison's father was out with a woman, I think it was his sister and she shot someone. She said they had 48 hours but I don't know whether she meant the alpha or…" He trailed off.

"Derek?! Derek was shot?" I asked, panic rising in my chest.

"I.. I don't know. It was probably the alpha, besides he'll heal," he said. "Go and try and get some sleep Ar."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Have you been having the nightmare again?" Scott asked. I nodded slightly. I had been having this nightmare where I was with Derek and suddenly he turns on me and kills me. Every time I wake up with tears streaming down my face and practically screaming. I slid under the covers with Scott and he slipped his hand into mine. I closed my eyes and for the first time in awhile allowed sleep to crash over me.

-O-

"Stiles! Hey can I catch a ride? Mum's got a shift at the hospital," I said, catching up with my best friend.

"Yeah sure," he smiled and we got into the jeep. He pulled out and we were barely moving forward when Derek stepped out in front of the car, holding up a hand.

"What the hell?!" Stiles and I shouted as Stiles pushed on the brakes and we jolted to a halt. Derek looked really pale and was swaying. He suddenly fell to the floor. Scott ran up next to the car.

"What the hell?" He shouted as well going over to Derek. Stiles got out as well and walked over to him. For a moment I sat in my seat, not sure what to do before pushing open my door and rushing over to him.

"Derek!" I ran over to him and knelt beside him, he looked at me faintly and was panting hard.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I was shot," Derek panted. Scott and I exchanged looks.

"I told you!" I burst out in anger.

"That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours," Scott was mainly speaking to himself.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Who shot you," Scott replied. "Why aren't you healing?"

"I-I can't it was a different type of bullet," Derek breathed.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No you idiot!" Derek hissed. Suddenly his eyes flashed blue.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Scott shouted looking around. Horns blared in the background.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I can't!" Derek retorted, his eyes flashing between blue and green.

"Derek get up!" Scott said and helped me haul him up. "Help me put him in your car," Scott said and he and Stiles helped Derek into the jeep. I got in behind Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek explained.

"What? How?" Scott asked.

"She's an argent she's with them!" Derek said.

"Why should I help you?!" Scott asked. Anger burned in me.

"SCOTT FIND THE FREAKING BULLET!" I shouted. Derek looked down, guilt clouding his eyes and I felt that all too familiar ache in my chest come back. Scott sighed.

"Fine I-I'll try," Scott stammered, taking a step back from the car. "Get him out of here."

"I hate you so much for this," Stiles muttered, starting the car. We drove in silence for awhile, Derek struggling to take his jacket off.

"Hey try not to bleed out on the seats," Stiles commented, earning an icy glare from me. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house," Stiles said as if it were obvious.

"No you can't take me there," Derek said abruptly.

"What? I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked exasperated.

"Not while I can't defend myself," Derek shot back.

Stiles muttered something before pulling over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Are you dying?" Stiles half-shouted.

"Not yet, I have a last resort," Derek answered.

"What last resort?" Stiles asked. Derek rolled up his sleeve to reveal a massive bullet wound, the bullet was still visible. "Oh my god what is that?" Stiles looked away, disgusted. "Is that contagious? You know I think you should just get out." Stiles said.

"Start the car, now." Derek ordered.

"You know I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look!" Stiles had suddenly grown some balls. "You know I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out onto the road and leave you for dead!"

I chuckled.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek said. Stiles stared at him for a moment longer before turning the key in the ignition. He texted Scott and we waited for awhile till finally Scott called.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know! Take him somewhere anywhere!" I just heard the reply of Scott, since I was leaning over Stiles shoulder.

"And by the way he's starting to smell!" Stiles complained.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death!" Stiles replied. I growled at him, literally and he shot me a look.

"Ok take him to the animal clinic!" Scott said.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He'll be gown by now," Scott replied and Stiles handed the phone to Derek. "You're not going to believe where he wants me to take you."

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? There are millions! This is like the freaking walmart of guns!" I heard Scott's reply as I moved over to Derek's shoulder. I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Look if you don't find it I'm dead!" Derek said and I winced slightly.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing," Scott muttered and I grabbed Derek's hand pulling it to my ear.

"Scott find the freaking bullet or I swear to god I'm going to murder you. Now stop complaining and start looking," I hissed into the phone before hanging up and letting go of Derek's hand. Derek and Stiles both looked at me in surprise.

"Stiles. DRIVE!" I ordered and he stepped on the gas zooming to Scott's work in no time. I helped Derek out and he leaned on me for support. I tried not to lean closer to him but I knew he knew that I did.

"Stiles hurry up!" I hissed as Stiles fumbled with the key. He pushed it into the lock and pulled the door open. I let Derek slide onto some bags of dog feed. Stiles turned to us, looking at his phone.

"Does Nordic Blue Monks hood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked.

"it's a rare form of wolfsbane, oh he has to bring me the bullet," Derek sounded really out of breath.

"Why?" Stiles and I asked.

"Because I'm going to die without it," Derek replied.

We hauled Derek up and helped him into the operating room of the clinic. I helped him pull his shirt off and he lay his arm on the table.

"You know that doesn't look like anything some panadol and a good nights sleep won't cure," Stiles suggested and we both glared at him.

"If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me," Derek breathed stumbling over to a cupboard. He pulled it open and pulled out a bit of plastic string.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked but we both ignored him.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time.. last resort," Derek said pulling open a drawer and pulling out a scary looking mini saw thing. "You're going to cut off my arm."

"Oh my god. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked as Derek tied to string around his arm.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek replied.

"Why can't Aria do it?" Stiles asked, looking at me. I looked back at him horrified.

"Because I don't want Aria scarred for life," Derek replied with a glance at me.

"Why? It's not like you care," Stiles said and I could feel tears threatening to spill and my heart beat pounding in my chest. Derek glared at him. "Look I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"Because the cutting of the flesh, sawing of the bone and especially the blood!" Stiles replied.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked, exasperated.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles countered.

"Ok how about this? Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head?" Derek asked.

"Ok I'm so not buying this whole threats thing," Stiles said but Derek pulled him closer by his shirt and he rushed to get out; "Ok yeah totally! Sold! I'll do it!" Derek suddenly looked even sicker (if that's possible) and leaned over the table, vomiting up black blood.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?" Stiles asked as I ran to Derek's side, feeling utterly helpless.

"It's my body, it's trying to heal itself. You gotta do it now Stiles," Derek said breathlessly.

"I don't know if I can do this," Stiles looked sick.

"JUST DO IT!" Derek yelled and Stiles picked up the saw. I grasped Derek's hand and for one awful moment I thought he would pull away but instead he tugged me closer to him and I buried my face into the crook of his neck as Stiles lay the saw on Derek's arm.

"Aria?! Stiles?!" I heard Scott's yell and stood back up straight. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked taking in the scene.

"Oh my god Scott I've never been so happy to see you in my life," i breathed, not letting go of Derek's hand.

"Do you have it?" Derek asked and Scott nodded handing him a bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" The three of us asked.

"I'm going to…to…" Suddenly Derek fell to the floor, the bullet rolling out of his hand and under a table. He crashed to the ground and I fell to my knees beside him, resting his head in my hands.

"Derek?! Derek?!" I called frantically.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Came the muffled reply from Scott.

"Oh god Scott I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles called frantically.

"OK!" Scott shouted back. Tears dripped down from my eyes and fell onto Derek's face.

"Oh god," I muttered and leaned down, pressing my lips against Derek's. I pulled back and hovered millimetres away from his face as his eyes blinked open and he stared up into my eyes for a few moments. That princess crap about the kiss waking you up really did work?!

"Give me that," Derek muttered grabbing the bullet from Scott's hand. The boys pulled him from the ground but I stayed there for a moment till I felt Stiles arms around my waste, hauling me up from the ground. I gave him a weak smile before walking over to Derek who ripped the bullet open with his teeth and lay some powder out on the table from the inside of the bullet. He pulled out a lighter and lit the powder on fire, pushing me back slightly so it didn't burn me. It burned brightly but faded quickly (kind of like my relationship with Derek) and when it was done burning Derek gathered the powder into his hand and slid it onto the bullet wound.

"What are you…?" Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence as Derek pushed the powder into the wound, causing a grimace from all of us and he fell on the ground screaming in pain. The boys stood back, shocked but I fell back onto my knees and held his head in my lap as he squirmed in agony. I looked up to Stiles and Scott for help, tears in my eyes, but they simply stood there, dumbfounded. When I looked back down I saw his arm begin to heal himself. The blood retracted and the bullet wound closed.

"That was…awesome!" Stiles shouted and Scott and I glared at him. Derek slowly sat up.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Aside from the agonising pain," Derek muttered.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles said. Derek got up and glared at Stiles before he held out a hand to me. I slid my hand into his and he pulled me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and I could feel myself falling into his. He gave me a little nod and I gripped his hand, refusing to let go.

"We saved your life which means your going to leave us alone! You got that?" Scott said and I looked at him in shock. When did I agree to this? "A-and if you don't I'm going to go back to Alison's dad and I-I'm going to tell him everything!"

"You're going to trust them?" Derek asked, glaring at Scott. "You think they can help you?"

"Well why not? They're a whole lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott shot back. I squeezed Derek's hand slightly.

"Yeah I can show you nice they are," Derek retorted.

Stiles went home and we got Derek's car.

We got into the car, Derek driving and me sitting next to him, since I still refused to let go of his hand. Scott piled into the back. Derek drove us to Beacon Hills Crossing Home.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked but Derek ignored him, getting out of the car and letting go of my hand for a moment as he went around to my side and opened my door for me. I looked up into his eyes again but they quickly filled with guilt and he looked away. I slid out of the car and Derek closed the door behind me. He led us into a room where a man sat in a wheelchair. For a moment I thought he was dead because he didn't even acknowledge our existence.

"Who is that?" Scott asked.

"My uncle, Peter Hale," Derek replied, a sad looking coming across his face.

"Is he like.. you? A werewolf?" I asked.

"He used to be… but now he's barely human," Derek replied. I squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "Six years ago my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped in there. He was the only surviver."

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us," Derek replied.

"So they had a reason to then," Scott replied and I stared at him in shocked anger.

"Like what?" Derek glared. "You tell me what justifies this." He spun the wheelchair around to reveal half of the guys face to be fully burnt and scarred. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people that were in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that house. This is what they do and this is what Alison will do." I caught my breath, thinking of my friend.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A voice sounded from behind us. We turned to see a redheaded nurse standing in the door way.

"We were just leaving," Derek said, grabbing my hand and leading me out. Scott followed.

Derek drove us home and Scott got out.

"Come on Aria," He said when i didn't get out.

"I'll be there in one second," I replied.

"Yeah last time I left you alone with Derek you came back in tears and barely talked for two days," Scott said with a glare at Derek. Derek looked down in guilt.

"Scott," I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed, reluctantly walking away.

"Derek-" I started but he cut me off.

"Aria stop. You have to understand that I did what I did for your own safety. Don't think i enjoy toying with you. I let my emotions get the best of me and that hasn't happened in a long time," He explained.

"Derek… you don't have to shut everyone out," I countered, grabbing his hand. He looked down at our joined hands.

"But everyone I love, always gets hurt," he whispered.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I said.

"But I'm not," he choked out, pulling his hand away from mine. I took in a deep breath. There was no way I was going to cry again.

"Derek! If you just don't like me why don't you just say so?" I asked angrily.

He looked up at me. "Aria…." He rubbed his hands down his face. "I do like you but I just… I can't handle seeing you get hurt!"

"But Derek don't you see! You're hurting me more than anyone could!" I shouted and took in a sharp breath to compose myself. He looked up to me and I could see that he was as upset as I was. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?" I whispered. He chuckled slightly.

"Aria.. the other night at the gas station.. You could have been seriously hurt…"

"But I wasn't. Derek it was a little cut! I would take a million of those for you," I said. He looked at me and I could tell he was caving.

"Aria please go," he muttered. I sighed and got out, slamming the door and storming up to my room. I was at my door when i heard my name being called.

"Aria?" Scott's voice floated to my ears. I sighed walking into his room and leaning against the door frame. "You ok?"

I nodded and put a little smile on my face. "Yeah I just… he's so infuriating!"

"Right now Derek's one of my favourite people because he's putting your safety first and that's what matters Ar, your safety," Scott explained. I'd never heard him speak so highly of Derek.

"I know Scott but… I really was in love with him…" I whispered. Scott squeezed my shoulder sympathetically. I gave him another half smile before walking back to my room. I opened the door and shut it again, leaning my head up against it. I took in a deep breath before turning around. And there standing by my open window was Derek.

"No matter what I do, I just can't keep myself away from you," he said walking over to me and pulling me into a heated kiss. I smiled against his lips and ran my hands through his hair, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He slowly pulled back and looked down into my eyes.

"Aria.. I'm sorry," he said.

"Derek," I smiled, tracing a finger along his jaw line. "You're everything to me." And with that I pressed my lips against his again. He pulled me up so my feet were off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waste. He sat me down on the bed, our lips not unlocking for a single second, and lay his body onto of me. I pulled him closer by his shirt and he happily obliged. He shrugged off his jacket and I pulled at his shirt which he allowed me to slip over his head. I tugged at his pants but he pulled back slightly.

"No Aria," he gasped for air as our lips finally broke apart. "You know what happened last time." I sighed and pulled his head back to mine. Eventually we fell asleep. I curled up in Derek's arms and for the first time in nights I got a good proper sleep with no nightmares.

-O-

My eyes flickered open and I stretched. Then I remembered what happened last night and looked around frantically. Derek was gone. Did that really happen? I questioned myself as I walked downstairs. I sat at the kitchen counter chewing my lip.

"Hey honey," my mum said rubbing my shoulders. I smiled at her. "So… I came in to say good night last night and you were asleep… with Derek." I stared up at her in shock. It had happened?! "You guys were.. safe right?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well you know I don't want to end up on some stupid reality TV show with my pregnant 16 year old," She said.

"MUM!" I shouted shocked. I sighed. "No we weren't," this got a horrified look from my mum. "Because we didn't even do 'it'… he wouldn't do 'it'…. ugh this is the last thing I want to be talking to my mother about." I wrinkled my nose in disgust and got up walking away only to run into Scott who was staring down at me with raised eyebrows.

"I thought Derek was putting your safety first?" He asked, looking throughly unimpressed.

"He was and then I walked into my room and he was just there and… I have to go get ready for school!" I smiled innocently and ran upstairs.

-O-

I tapped my foot impatiently. I was sitting in Derek's house waiting for him and Scott to come back. They had gone to the video store because apparently there had been a murder there. Of course I wasn't allowed to go. I heard the car pull up and got up from the battered old couch. Derek and Scott walked in, Scott complaining as always.

"You know I have a life too!" Scott was saying.

"No you don't," Derek answered walking over to me. "Hey," he half smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Yes I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack," Derek corrected Scott.

"Whatever! I have homework to do! I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry!" Scott said angrily.

"Do you want to do homework or do you want to.. not die?" Derek asked. "You have less than a week till the full moon, you don't kill with him, he kills you!"

"Ok seriously who made up these rules?" Scott asked.

"It's a right of passage into his pack."

"You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!"" Scott said. "Why can't you just find him yourself? Sniff him out when he's human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different! It has to be you Scott! You have a connection to him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him," Derek explained.

"So if I help you.. you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone, we're stronger in numbers, a pack makes an individual more powerful," Derek said.

"But how can I do that when I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott was sounding exasperated.

"Because I'm going to teach you! Remember that first night when you were shot in the arm? You changed back and then when you were hit by his car the same thing right? So what's the common denominator?" Derek grabbed Scott's hand and broke it and Scott yelped in pain.

"Derek!" I called out moving towards Scott but Derek looked at me.

"Aria, stay back," he commanded and I glared at him.

"What the hell?" Scott yelled in pain.

"It'll heal," Derek said casually.

"It still hurts!" Scott complained.

"And that's what keeps you human! Pain," Derek concluded. He lifted his hand to Scott as Scott stood up. "Maybe you will survive." He then walked up to me. I was still glaring at him angrily. "Are you staying here tonight?" he asked, most nights I had stayed at his since we'd gotten together, but I ignored him.

"I don't really like your teaching methods," I scolded and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't watch then," he said brushing past me. God he was infuriating at times.

"Why do you have to be so infuriating?" I asked storming after him. He just chuckled. "Argh!" I stamped my foot in annoyance and walked back to Scott. "You ok?" I asked, lightly picking up his hand and inspecting it. He nodded, sighing.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Scott asked hopefully. I glanced back at Derek who was on his phone and sighed.

"Yep," I said.

"Aria!" Derek called after me, walking up to me and slipping his arms around my waste. I stood, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. "I'm sorry I'm infuriating sometimes," he said with a slight mocking tone. I raised my eyebrows even further and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I hate you," I murmured and he pulled back slightly.

"No you don't, you love me," he smirked but his face suddenly fell.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers along his jawline. He shook his head and pressed his lips to mine but I couldn't shake the sad look he'd gotten. it was the same one he always got when he talked or thought about his past.

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly and Derek pulled back glaring at him.

"I'm guessing you're staying here?" Scott said. I smiled back at him and he grabbed my hand pulling me out of Derek's arms. Derek growled at him and his growl loudened as Scott pulled me into a hug.

"Oh shut up she's my sister!" Scott spat at him. I laughed, squeezing Scott before stepping back. "Don't be late for school tomorrow," he smiled at me. "Get her there before the bell rings this time will you?" Scott glared at Derek before turning and leaving. I turned back to Derek, smiling.

"Derek.. why did you look so sad before?" I asked. He shifted under my gaze.

"What do you mean?" He asked but he knew what I meant.

"Derek."

He sighed and sat down on the coach, pulling me down with him. "I'm worried Aria." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

He brushed away some stray hairs that had pulled themselves out of my messy bun. "I broke us off because I was afraid that you being with me would get you hurt. I'm still afraid for you."

"Derek….would it be safer if… maybe you should turn me?" A look of horror came over his face and I rushed to explain. "I just mean that way you wouldn't have to worry about me! I could protect myself."

"NO!" He shouted. "I will never let anyone turn you Aria. I promise." His grip tightened on me.

"What.. what do you mean?"

"I would never turn you, even if I could. Only an alpha can bite someone and turn them. That's why I'm so worried about you. The alpha is looking to make a pack and that means he'll need more than just Scott. But I promise I won't let him touch you."

"Why would it be so bad Derek?" i asked. Derek simply pulled me closer to his chest.

"You need to get some rest," He murmured. There was an old mattress upstairs where we usually slept but apparently we were too lazy to go up there tonight because Derek lay back on the couch and pulled me next to him. I flipped so I was facing him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Derek?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

His eyes flickered open and he pulled me impossibly closer.

"I love you too."

-O-

"Aria, come on you gotta get up," Derek lips brushed my ear and he nipped it lightly. I giggled.

"That tickles," I fluttered open my eyes. The sun was shining over the horizon. I stretched and sat up, pinning Derek down with my legs either side of his hips, his arms firmly around my waste.

"Derek why don't you have a girlfriend?" i asked and he looked at me in confusion.

"What? What'd you mean?"

"I mean before we got together, why didn't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Why didn't you have a boyfriend?" he shot back.

"I did," I replied. "Stiles." Derek growled lightly.

"I don't know I just didn't."

"Why not? Every girl would have been all over you," I replied although couldn't help feeling jealous at the thought of Derek with another girl.

"Like you said, I shut everyone out," Derek replied.

"Is that because of.. the fire?"

Derek shrugged, his eyes landing to where he was fiddling with my shirt.

"What?" I questioned. I could tell there was something he was hiding from me.

"I haven't had a girlfriend since… since I was in high school," Derek replied.

"Why?"

"There was one girl and…. it didn't work out," Derek said. "I did go out with one bitch after that but…." I could tell he wasn't going to give anything else up so I just sighed.

"I should get to school. I wanna wish Alison a happy birthday. Lydia and I decorated her locker," I said, getting up, but Derek kept his firm grip on my hand.

"I'm sorry Aria," he said in a small voice. I sat back down beside him and he sat up as well.

"It's ok. I get that you're still getting used to letting people in," I offered. He smiled a sad smile at me. "I get what you're going through with the whole not letting people in. When my dad left I shut everyone out for almost a year. I barely even talked. Scott, Stiles, my mum."

"How did you get over it?" Derek asked.

"One day Stiles and I were sick so he came over and somehow we got on the topic of my dad and… he just understood cause he lost his mum. And I suddenly felt like I had someone that would always be there for me. Stiles and I had never been as close before then and since that day.. he's kind of just been my rock. Like whenever I need anything I go to him. Someone to talk, someone to cry to or someone to just brighten my day a little," I explained a small smile coming across my face as I thought of my best friend. "I wish you would give him a chance."

Derek just stared at me, such love shining in his eyes I had to look away. "I should get dressed," I said getting up and going upstairs. I already had my own drawer in the battered old dresser that lay in Derek's room, along with the mattress we usually slept on. I slipped off my leggings and shirt and pulled on a maroon dress with a leather jacket over the top. I could feel Derek's gaze on me the whole time but didn't really mind. I grabbed my makeup bag and turned to see Derek leaning against the door frame looking at me.

I smiled at him and walked over to him, placing a peck on his cheek. He grabbed the makeup bag out of my hand.

"You don't need this," he said.

"Derek! Give it back!" I said reaching up but he pulled it above his head. I reached on my tippy toes and still couldn't reach it. "At least give me my hair brush!" He reached in and grabbed out my hair brush and handed it to me before placing the makeup bag back into the dresser. I sighed and pulled my straight black hair out of it's bun, running the brush through it.

"Ok let's go," I said and tried to walk out but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back around and his lips crashed into mine. I pulled him closer as he did to me and he rocked his hips into mine, causing a light groan from me. His hands traveled up my dress and pressed against my ass. I moaned again as he squeezed it, pulling me ever so closer to him. We finally pulled back, panting.

"Well that was… unexpected," I breathed. He simply smirked at me and lead me down stairs, placing a stable arm around my waste.

"Have a good day," Derek smiled at me outside the school. Of course he insisted on practically walking me in but I didn't mind honestly. I kind of liked being able to be seen with him holding hands. I leaned up, connecting our lips and pulled his tongue into my mouth. He responded by pulling me to his chest. I could feel peoples stares as we stood in the middle of the walkway practically making out but I honestly couldn't give a crap. I eventually pulled back.

"Cya," I smiled.

"Be careful," He gave a small smile back.

"Cause school is just so dangerous," I smirked back, giving him a peck before walking away.

"So… that's Derek?" I heard Alison's voice and she fell into step behind me. i blushed slightly and nodded. "He's hot," She winked at me.

I laughed. "OMG happy birthday!" I said, throwing my arms around her. She ducked in embarrassment and looked around nervously.

"Thanks but please don't tell anyone," she begged.

"What? Why not?"

"Cause I don't want people to know cause…. I'm 17," she said in embarrassment.

"So…?" I asked, not seeing the issue.

"Everybody always makes up crazy things like I got pregnant or I was so stupid I got held back," Alison muttered.

"Well then they are idiots," I replied. "Gotta go cya later birthday girl!"

-O-

I couldn't find Scott anywhere. He wasn't in chemistry so i went to the locker room to look for him. I walked in and looked around but the place was deserted. I was about to leave when I heard voices. I moved towards them thinking they could be Scott and Stiles but when I peeped around the lockers I instead saw Jackson and… Derek? Derek was holding Jackson's hair and looking at the back of his neck.

"You should really get those checked out," he said in a very mocking tone.

"Derek?" I asked stepping out from behind my locker. Both of their gazes whipped to me.

"Aria!" Derek said in surprise.

"What are you doing here.. with Jackson?" I asked, my gaze flickering between the two. "Are you ok?" I asked looking to Jackson who was breathing quite hard and looked very scared. He moved behind me.

"I think you should tell your boyfriend to stay away from me," he said. Derek glared at him until he walked away.

"What are you doing here?" i asked again.

"Aria…" he took a step towards me but I instinctively took one back, regretting it the second I did. This was Derek, the guy you are crazy in love with, not the guy you're scared of. Hurt flashed across his face as he realised he was scaring me. "I was just seeing if he saw anything last night."

"And what if he did?"

Derek didn't reply.

"And what about Lydia?" I asked. Derek didn't meet my gaze or reply. "You need to leave. Now." He looked up at me in surprise.

"Why are you angry at me Aria?" He asked.

"Because.. I'm just so frustrated with this whole thing! It isn't fair! This crazy alpha is running around killing people! Why's it our responsibility to do something?" I fought back tears. I had tried to brush off the whole werewolf thing but suddenly it came crashing down onto me. Like it suddenly hit me that werewolves existed and my brother and freaking boyfriend were one. I slumped onto one of the benches and Derek slid in beside me, pulling me close to his chest. I took in a calming breath. "I just don't understand how this happened. One minute I was just a normal girl and the next… my brother's turning into a werewolf and then getting shot by a cross bow and then I'm falling for some guy who also happens to be a werewolf all the mean while trying not to get killed and trying to save people from another crazy werewolf alpha." I took in a calming breath.

"Derek.. I'm so scared. Not for me. But for Scott. For this town. I-I didn't want to have this much responsibility already," I whispered.

"Do you regret it? Going out into the woods that night?" Derek asked in a small voice but I knew what he was really asking. Whether I regretted meeting him. I thought about it for awhile, I would still have a normal life, go out shopping with friends, hang with Stiles. Heck I'd probably be dating Stiles.

"No," I said firmly after awhile. "I don't know how I survived before without you. You're everything to me now Derek." I swung my leg over so I sat on his lap, facing him. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and pressed my forehead against his. I was going to kiss him when the bell wrong and I threw my head back, groaning in annoyance. One more class. I slowly got up, Derek standing up after me.

"I'll meet you at yours later," I said, giving him a peck.

"Why don't you just come back with me now?" He asked. I sighed.

"I wish but I have a test," I groaned and gave him one last peck before walking off and into the turmoil of the hallway.

-O-

After the last bell finally wrung from school I hurried over to the jeep where Stiles was sitting, waiting for me.

"Hey. What's up?" i asked getting into the car. He looked nervous and slightly scared.

"i went to see Lydia cause she wasn't at school today and she'd taken something for her nerves or something and she was wasted. Then her phone beeped and I picked it up and there was a video," Stiles said, looking rather scared now.

"Of what?" i asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of the alpha. Like a clear shot," Stiles replied.

"What did you do with it?" i asked.

"I- I didn't know what to do and you and Scott weren't answering your phones so I just deleted it!"

"Oh my god," I muttered, searching my pockets for my phone. i must have left it at Derek's. "Will you take me to Derek's?"

"Seriously? I just told you that plus Scott's missing and you want to go see your boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Just go."

"Thanks. Later," I smiled, getting out of the car. I walked up the front porch and opened the door, letting myself in to a wonderful sight. Derek was working out, doing chin ups and without a shirt on. God I had the hottest boyfriend out. He dropped straight into push ups.

"Hey," he panted, not stopping for a heartbeat. How'd he even know I was here?

"Hey," I said, still transfixed in watching him workout. He switched to one handed push ups then randomly mid push up he stopped and grabbed me, pulling me under the staircase. I squealed in protest but he covered my mouth with his hands and shoved my back against a wall, his body enveloping mine. For a moment I thought he was about to start making out with me but then I heard the door being kicked open and voices.

"I don't think he's here," Said a guy.

"Oh he's here, he's just not feeling particularly hospitable," a cocky woman's voice sounded.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard?" another guys voice asked and I rolled my eyes. For real?

Apparently the woman agreed with me because she said; "Really? A dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got? If you really want to provoke him then why don't you say something like; too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Derek's grip tightened around me and I could feel his claws starting to spike my back a little. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we CUT HER IN HALF!" Oh that was it. This bitch was dead. And apparently she literally was about to be because Derek was suddenly gone from around me and I poked my head around to see him take out the two guys who were with her. I guess they were hunters. Maybe that's the woman that shot Derek? oh I wanted to kill her. I poked my head over a couple of steps to see through the railing. Derek lunged at her but she whipped out a long pole and zapped Derek. Like I could literally see the electricity. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, covering my mouth so I didn't scream. The woman's eyes landed on me and I wanted to duck down but my legs refused to move.

"Oh who's this? You must be Aria. Alison's friend right?" She asked, slowly walking towards me.

"St-stay away from her," Derek growled, still on the floor. She ignored him, walking closer to me.

"So do you know what he is?" She asked, her eyes moving between us. "You must. But why would he tell you? You're nothing special," she looked me up and down with an accusing stare. "We'll get acquainted later. First Derek," she moved back over to him. "Wow this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to lick it or kill it." She said. I couldn't help but feel a flash of uncertainty and jealousy. She was right. I wasn't anyone special.

Derek tried to crawl away and the second he tried to stand again she zapped him again, causing a sob from me. I felt so helpless and I hated it. Tears ran down my cheeks steadily.

The evil bitch started laughing. "Nine hundred thousand volts," she said, looking at her electricity stick. She gazed back to Derek. "You never where good with electricity were you? Or fire? Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out? Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for me. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her." Derek stared up at her, disbelieving.

"You think I'm lying?" She asked, mocking a hurt tone.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek managed to get out. What?

"Sweety," she crouched down in front of him. "Why don't you listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying huh? We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." She slowly leaned into Derek until her mouth was pressed against his ear. I couldn't help another pang of jealousy. "You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." She stood up again. "Found bite marks on your sisters body Derek. Who do you think did that? A mountain lion," She chuckled and snapped closed her electrical rod. "Why don't we help each other out? You might as well just admit what you've been guessing all along which is that the alpha killed your sister. Now all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of him for you," She thought he knew who the alpha was?! Derek's gaze slowly lowered to the floor and I could see realisation spread across her face. Uh oh. "Unless… you don't know who he is either," she chuckled lightly, turning away. "Guess who just became utterly useless?" Before she'd even finished her sentence I was swept off my feet and felt Derek's strong arms around me. I heard gunshots in the background and one slightly grazed my arm as Derek ran with me, impossibly fast, weaving through the trees until he came to a stop, puffing and let me slide to my feet. He took a step ahead of me, catching his breath. I wanted to say something, anything, but there wasn't anything I could say so instead I grabbed Derek's head and pulled it into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer to me. He buried his head closer to my neck. He was always there to comfort me and support me and never asked for anything in return. I tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that he looked so damn hot. Eventually he pulled back and I could tell a tear or two had dripped from his eyes onto my jacket but I didn't comment.

"Derek…" My mouth moved but no words came out. "Are you ok?" I eventually managed. He took in a deep breath and nodded before his eyes landed on my arm where the bullet had grazed.

"Aria!" he rushed over to me and lifted my arm. That's when I felt the sting start to burn.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," I said gently pushing him back, but his eyes were filled with guilt.

"I should get you home. You have those teacher conferences," he said, grabbing my hand on my good arm and leading me off into the woods.

"Derek what did you mean when you said it wouldn't be the first time she's lied to you?"

Derek sighed. "You know how I said there was only one person I dated after high school?"

"Not her?" I spat. Derek sighed again. We soon came to his car and I realised we'd done a loop. I could see the house down a slope. He opened the back door, pulling out a shirt and slipping it on before getting into the car. I got in beside him. He drove me to the school for the parent teacher conferences.

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight? I don't feel like being alone and I don't want you to be either," I suggested but he simply shook his head.

"Aria… I broke us off because I was afraid for you. But then I let my emotions get in the way," he growled at himself, angry. "And now you got hurt and… and I won't let it happen again."

I stared at him, a familiar pain beginning in my stomach and snaking its way up my chest until I could barely breathe. "Don't do this again Derek. Don't shut me out when you just let me in." I fought back tears but one managed to slide down my cheek. He refused to look at me, but I wanted to see his beautiful eyes, to get lost in the green sea of them and never come out.

"That's exactly it. I never should have let anyone in. They always get hurt," he said quietly.

"Derek it's a cut!" I yelled.

"That's how it starts! With a cut and then your dead body is lying in my arms and your blood is on my hands and your once beautiful eyes are staring up at me lifelessly!" He shouted and I stared at him in shock.

"Derek… why would you say something like that?" I whispered and he looked up at me. I could tell he was putting on a mask of anger to cover his sorrow.

"Because that's what always happens," he growled.

"Derek what happened?" I pressed but he refused to meet my eyes still. I placed my hand through his, squeezing it and drawing in his familiar strength. I wanted to lean over and kiss him and just let him hold me but the sun was beginning to disappear. I had to go to the conferences. He suddenly pulled his hand away, placing it back on the steering wheel and staring straight ahead, an unreadable expression masking his face.

"Go." He simply said and I could feel more tears begin to slide down my red cheeks.

"No Derek. Don't do this again."

He took in a frustrated breath. "You need to leave."

"Don't leave me in tears again," I begged and his eyes turned to me, immense pain flashing across his face before being set back to stone.

"Aria, get out of the car," he commanded.

"Derek! You can't keep doing this! Leading me on then dumping me then leading me on again! You can't give me everything then take it away in an instant!" I yelled, anger replacing my sadness.

"I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted back.

"THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING ME?!" I screamed, my breathing coming out in ragged short breaths. He leaned over me and for one hopeful moment i thought he might hold me but instead he opened the door and pushed it.

"Get out."

I wiped furiously at my red puffy eyes and got out, slamming the car door. I watched as he pulled out and sped away. I buried my head in my hands, taking a few calming breaths before walking into the school. Mum was waiting for me in the hallway, outside of Mr. Harris' classroom.

"Hey ho- what's wrong?" She asked when she saw my red eyes.

"Derek dumped me," I whispered and allowed her to pull me into her embrace.

"Oh honey. He obviously wasn't good enough for you then," She stroked my hair. I pulled back taking in another calming breath and putting a fake smile on my face.

"Where's Scott?" I asked. He was required to be here since he had less than a C average.

"That's what I'd like to know," My mum raised my eyebrows. Oh he was going to get it when we did find him.

"Let's go," I said briskly and opened the door, walking into the class room. Mr Harris smiled at us and waved us to take a seat.

"Where's Scott?" He asked, peering out the door. Mum and I exchanged glances.

"Uh I'm not quite sure," mum replied.

"He wasn't at school today," Mr Harris stated and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why don't we start with Aria?" Mr Harris offered and we both agreed. He glanced down to some notes he had scribbled on a piece of paper. "Aria is a diligent worker and gets mainly A's and barely ever below a B. The only thing is that I believe her brother and Mr. Stillinksi drag her down. She can at times get distracted by them and I try separating them but they then call across the room. I think if she could detach herself from the two she would work even better."

"I understand completely. They should probably be placed in different classes," my mum suggested with a glance at me.

"What?! No!" I protested but they both glared at me and I quietened down. Mr. Harris moved onto Scott who still didn't arrive and of course his report was much worse than mine. We moved onto all the different teachers but Scott still didn't show up.

Mum and I walked out of the building, both frantically calling Scott's mobile.

"Scott! Where the hell are you? Important stuff happened and you go MIA? Get here now!" I yelled at his message bank before ending the call. I turned to see he and Alison getting out of the car. I looked behind me and saw my mum speaking to Alison's father. His eye caught mine and fear froze me. I curled my hands into fists and forced myself to walk over to the two very naughty love birds.

"Scott!" I yelled, storming over to them. They both looked very guilty. Mum and Ali's parents walked over and I moved to Scott's side, grasping his hand. I was still petrified of Ali's dad. I squeezed Scott's hand and he did the same back, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted Derek here. Suddenly a shriek and some yells cut through the air. I strained my neck behind me to see what was happening. People were rushing to get into cars and others were running around in terror.

"What's happening?" I asked myself and began running over. Was the alpha here? Why would he come here?

I couldn't see what it was everyone was so freaked out by because cars and people were zooming around me. I spun around trying to spot whatever was out there when i noticed Alison standing in the blare of headlights. i raced towards her as the car zoomed towards her as well.

"ALISON!" I yelled and shoved her out of the way when the car hit me. I rolled over the roof and landed on the ground, pain ripping through my body but only for a second as everything went blank.

The first thing I felt was pain. The first thing I saw was whiteness. My eyes flickered around the room, my vision blurry and I realised I was in a hospital. Three blurry figures stood around the bed I was in.

"Derek?" I croaked out praying he was here. The door opened and another shape rushed in. I blinked my eyes furiously and finally my vision un-blurred. Scott, Stiles and mum stood around me but stepped back when the person who had just entered walked up to my bed and sat on the chair next to it. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes but they were clouded with worry and slightly red. He'd been crying. "Derek what's wrong?" I asked, my hands wiping away a stray tear that managed to wriggle out of his eye.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, clearing some strands of hair from my face.

"We'll wait outside," My mum offered, ushering a not very impressed Stiles and Scott out of the room. Derek intwined his fingers with mine.

"This is all my fault," Derek whispered.

"What? What is?" I questioned.

"You. Being hurt again," he explained.

"W-what happened?" I asked trying to remember.

"You were hit by a car. You've been asleep for nearly two days. You had a concussion but the doctors said that your brain just shut itself down because it was too much to take in," Derek explained.

"What was too much to take in?" I questioned.

"They weren't sure. They said it happens when something terrible has happened to the person, they block it out because they want to pretend it didn't happened. You-you do remember what Scott is right?" He asked.

"Of course I do," I retorted and thought for a moment and then I realised what it was. "It's you breaking up with me Derek," I said in a small voice. "That's what i wanted to block out." His eyebrows creased and he stood up again.

"See Aria?! All I do is hurt people!" He fumed. "I promise I'll protect you. I won't let anything touch you." He sat back down, gripping my hand.

"Derek I just want to be with you," I said quietly.

"No Aria. I can't get distracted. I have to focus on the two main things. I have to kill the alpha and keep you safe," He stated. "I can't let my feelings get in the way of that. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." He then stood up and reached in close to me, placing a kiss on my cheek. His lips lingered on my skin for a moment before he got up and left without another word.

-O-

"Hurry up! I want to get home!" I complained. I had been discharged from hospital yesterday after having to stay another night after waking up. Scott and I were out grocery shopping but he was taking forever to tie his shoelace so I decided to go ahead, turning the corner and looking for the car but I couldn't spot it. "Scott where's the car?" I demanded.

"it's right th-" he cut himself off as he looked around for it. I sighed in annoyance and got on the elevator not waiting for Scott. He would just have to catch the next one. I saw him hurrying to it as the doors slid shut. I got out at the next level and went to look around but the car wasn't there either. Suddenly I was pulled into the shadows, a hand covering my mouth. I went to scream but then I looked up into the face of Derek's. I hadn't talked to him since I'd woken up although i was sure I'd seen him from afar watching me, just flashes of black hair and a leather coat. He pressed a finger to his lips, motioning for me to be quiet and I nodded. He slowly took away his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" i mouthed.

"Testing Scott," Derek mouthed back. I looked at him slightly confused but suddenly he swept me off my feet and we were suddenly by his car on the other side of the parking lot. He opened the door and stuffed me in the back seat before disappearing again. What was he up to? I opened the door slightly to see if I could hear anything. I heard Scott calling my name.

"Aria? Aria where are y-" He was cut off and I could faintly hear Derek growling. I could hear Scott's racing feet as he ran from Derek. I caught a glimpse of Scott as he rounded the corner and jumped onto the hoods of some cars and the alarms blared out. He didn't even notice me. Then I lost sight of him again as he leaped off the cars and rounded the corner, out of my view. Derek ran past me, in his 'wolf' form. I opened the car door again slightly to hear Scott's phone ringing. I covered my mouth to stop laughing. I got up and strolled around the corner in time to see Derek lift Scott from behind a car a smash him back down.

"You're dead," He stated, jumping off the car and back beside me. Scott slowly got up, processing what had just happened. Derek raised his eyebrows at him before turning and stalking off, Scott and I following on his heels.

"What-What the hell was that?" Scott demanded.

"I said I was going to teach you I didn't say when," Derek shrugged, his step not faltering.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott shouted. Derek looked him up and down, still walking.

"Not yet." He said.

"O-ok but I was fast right?" Scott asked.

"Not fast enough," Derek replied. "Aria would have been dead and so would have you."

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart right?"

"Till your phone rang."

"Yeah but that was-I mean…. would you just stop?!" Scot yelled. Derek slowly halted and turned around. "What happened the other night, Aria getting hurt and Stiles' dad as well, that was my fault! I should have been there to do something! I need you to teach me how to control this!"

"Look, I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time! I don't even know if I can teach you!"

"Well what can I do?" Scott asked.

"You need to get rid of distractions," Derek's eyes flickered to me for a moment. He grabbed Scott's phone out of his hand. "You see this? This is the reason i caught you. You need to get rid of her!"

"What just because of her family?" Scott challenged.

Derek threw Scott's phone at the wall, it shattered into pieces. "Getting angry yet?" Derek taunted. "That's your first lesson; you want to learn to control this you gotta get angry, you have to tap into a primal animal rage you can't do that with her around!"

"I can get angry," Scott replied.

"Not angry enough!" Derek retorted. "Now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?!"

"Can you stay away from my sister?" Scott shot back and Derek's face changed to one of surprise for a moment.

"I have so far."

"For about 3 days!" Scott glared at Derek.

"I know how to control what I am!" Derek shouted.

"So why are you staying away from her then?" Scott sneered. I blushed furiously.

"Can you stay away from her or not?" Derek avoided the question.

"If that's what it takes," Scott muttered.

"Do you want to live?" Derek yelled. "Do you want to protect your sister, yes or no?"

"Ok stop!" I yelled. "I am SO sick of everyone thinking I need fricfrictionotection or some crap! I'm not made of glass! I can take care of myself!" I yelled. Derek and Scott exchanged looks.

"You can take care of yourself against an alpha?" Derek questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"What makes you so sure the alpha will even come after me?" I retorted. Derek didn't answer. I grabbed Derek's hand and twisted it, he yelled in surprise, twisting so I didn't break his hand, before I kicked his back and he went flying against the wall. I knew that he could beat me, not that he would ever actually hit me, but I had the element of surprise on my side. He gathered himself and he and Scott stared at me in shock.

"I'm a black belt in Jujitsu," I said. Derek and Scott snorted in amusement.

"Scott, can you stay away from her or not?" Derek turned his attention back to my brother.

"Yes! If you can teach me, I can stay away from her!" Scott shot back. BULL CRAP!

-O-

So Scott was at Alison's. Big surprise there. And I was bored in my room thinking of ways I could seduce Derek because I was missing him like crazy. I jumped as I heard my window slid open.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as Derek slipped in.

"What?" He asked, sliding my window shut again. I didn't bother replying.

"You know if you had have shown up at my window a month ago I probably would have used my jujitsu skills on your cute ass, again, before calling the cops. I actually can't believe I'm not even scared that some dude is climbing through my window," i said, basically talking to myself. Derek raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face.

"Where's Scott?" He asked.

"Take a guess," I said.

"Alison's?"

"Yep."

"He's such an idiot."

"Yep."

"Wow you're actually agreeing with what I say. That's a first."

"Yep."

"Ok stop just saying that."

"Yep."

Derek rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and into Scott's. I got up and followed him. He sat on the chair by Scott's lamp and I wanted to sit on his lap and just curl up and hug him so badly that I walked over to him and did exactly that. I sat on him as he whispered faint protests, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt a lump in my throat as I pulled my knees up under my chin, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in place and buried his head in my hair, breathing in my scent.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?" he asked, his voice muffled from my hair. I simply wrapped my hands around his neck, dragging myself closer to him. I looked up into his amazing eyes and pulled his head closer to mine till our lips were barely brushing. I could feel how much he wanted to pull away and yet how much he wanted to lean forward as well. So instead I leaned forward, pressing my deprived lips against his. He pulled me closer for a moment before realisation swamped over him and he pushed me back. "Aria!" He shouted, placing me back on my feet and standing up, anger glowing in his eyes. But I knew it wasn't directed towards me. He was angry at himself.

"You have to stop doing this! You know I can't control myself around you and you're using it against me! Don't make me avoid you completely!" He threatened.

"Derek it isn't fair! i just want to be close to you!" I shouted back and he slumped back onto the chair.

"I know," he said quietly. "Don't you think I want to be with you too?"

"Well actually no I don't. I don't think you want to be with me," I answered, matter-of-factly. Derek was suddenly up, my wrist in his hand as he pulled me to his chest and looked down into my eyes intensely.

"Don't ever think that," He growled. "There's never been someone I've wanted to be with more." He reluctantly released my wrist and took a step back, sitting back down.

"Scott's here," he stated and I walked over behind the chair, resting my back on the wall and slithering down it, pulling my knees to my chest. Scott walked in and somehow managed not to notice us. He closed his windows and walked over flicking the lamp on.

"AHH!" He yelled, jumping back in fright. "Don't do that!" he said, his gaze flickering between us.

"Did you talk to him?" Derek asked. Talk to who?

"Yeah! We had a nice conversation about the weather!" Scott replied sarcastically. "No he didn't talk!"

"Well did you get anything off him? An impression?" Derek questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Derek stood up. "Remember your other senses are heightened, communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger," Scott replied.

"Focussed on you?"

"N-no not on me. But it was definitely anger, I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral," Scott said. What? Spiral?

"Wait what?" Derek asked. "What'd you just say?"

"H-he drew the spiral in the condensation of my car window," Scott answered. "What? Y-you have this look like you know what it means."

"No it's nothing," Derek said, extending a hand out to me. I placed mine in his and he pulled me to my feet before walking out.

"What? Wait you can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself," Scott protested.

"It doesn't mean anything," Derek lied.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. Why?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. His eyes lay on me as he spoke. "You don't want to know." And with that he was gone, closing the door behind him.

-O-

I was sitting next to Stiles in english when Scott walked in. He sat behind Stiles.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott sighed. I shot Stiles a glare.

"Stiles it wasn't his fault," I said. "You can't blame him. it's not his job to protect your dad." The second the words left my mouth I regretted them. Although they were true I always took Stiles' side over Scotts. Stiles shot me a shocked look before it turned to one of anger and he glared at the front of the class room.

"Stiles can you at least tell me if your dad's ok?" Scott asked. "I mean it's just a bruise right, some soft tissue damage?"

"I was unconscious for two days," I muttered.

"You know I feel really bad about it right?" Scott said, ignoring me.

"Ok what if I told you that-" Scott went to talk but I cut him off by standing up abruptly. I stormed out of the class room, everyones gazes were on me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I heard Scott and Stiles exchange their surprise and hurry after me.

"Aria!" Stiles called, grabbing my wrist and spinning me to face him.

"Stiles we have enough to deal with without you two fighting! It wasn't Scott's fault that your dad got hurt! Your dad's a cop Stiles! He's not angry at Scott so why should you be?" I knew I was taking out my anger on Stiles and he knew it as well. He also knew me well enough to pull me into a hug.

"I know you don't mean that," He murmured. I didn't.

"I need my best friend," I mumbled back. Scott sighed and I pulled back reluctantly.

"We have to get back to class," Scott said. That was the last place I wanted to be.

"You go, we'll see you later," Stiles said.

"So you're talking to me now?" Scott asked, hopefully.

"No. But your crap has infiltrated my life and Ar already told me about you going to see Derek. You're an idiot for trusting him," Stiles stated and I growled. Like I legit growled.

"I think Derek's brushing off on you," Stiles chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Come on," he smiled and captured my hand, leading me away while Scott walked back into class. He led me to the boys locker room and we settled down on the bench.

"Ok, what's up?" he knew I needed some release.

"Derek is confusing the hell out of me! One minute we're sucking on each others faces and the next he won't even look at me and is telling me to stay away from him! Then the next he's telling me he wants to be with me and then just walking off. And just to top it off I'm SO confused now that I don't even know what I want! And I'm sorry for taking it out on you!" My voice didn't falter from the shout for a single second until I went quiet. Stiles sighed and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his calming scent.

"Stiles?" I mumbled.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

He pulled me closer.

"I love you too Ar."

-O-

"When are you next seeing Derek?" Stiles asked. He and Scott were finally on speaking terms again.

"After school he's picking me up from work." Scott replied.

"Well then that gives us till the end of the day," Stiles said.

"To do what?" Scott asked.

"To teach you ourselves."

"Put this on," Stiles handed Scott the heart rate monitor we'd stolen from the track team.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Yeah I borrowed it," Stiles said.

"Stole it," I corrected.

"Temporarily miss appropriated," Stiles shot back. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate from his phone while they jog. You'll wear it for the rest of the day."

"Isn't that coaches phone?" Scott pointed to the black phone in Stiles' hand.

"That we stole," Stiles smiled.

"Why?"

"Well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf alright? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Alison, whenever you get angry. Maybe if you learn to control your heart rate, you learn to control your wolf."

"Like the incredible hulk?"

"Yeah, like the incredible hulk," Stiles smirked.

Scott put the strap on and Stiles proceeded to tie up his hands with tape. Oh I was going to enjoy this.

"Alright ready?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Remember don't get angry," Stiles ignored him. Stiles started throwing balls at him with a lacrosse stick. I burst out into laughter as he was hit continuously.

"Son of a bitch! Oh god!" Scott kept yelling as balls hit him everywhere. Oh that did not sound right. Stiles continued throwing them till Scott fell to his knees and the beeping on the heart rate monitor app went crazy. 164, 165, 166. Scott broke free of the tape around his wrists. Then the beeping slowed and it began to get lower. 160, 159, 158.

"i think you're right. It is anger that makes me change," Scott said. "I felt more powerful, strong. Derek's right I can't be around Alison."

"What because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak."

"So you stay away from her for a few days?" Stiles suggested. We were in the boy locker rooms. Again.

"Yeah but is it a few days? i mean look at Derek, you've seen the guy, he's totally alone. He had to push Aria away and he's been controlling it for years," Scott sighed. I looked down.

"Yeah but he did that because he was scared that being around him would draw the alpha and hunters to her… which it did," Stiles said with a glance at me. I didn't want to listen to this anymore.

"I'm out," I said walking away.

Ok so I was on the rebound. Looking for this guy called Isaac who I hooked up with once. He was really hot but quiet so he wouldn't go around telling everyone he hooked up with Aria McCall. Basically I just wanted to make Derek jealous. Yeah I'd stooped that low.

"Hey Isaac," I smiled when I found him.

"H-hey Aria," he smiled back a flashing smile and looked at me with dazzling blue eyes.

"Do you have a spare? I thought we could study," I asked innocently. Kidding! He knew my intentions when I said 'study'.

"U-uh sure!" He said.

"Cool! I'll meet you in the empty classroom at the end of F block in like ten?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically and I walked away, feeling rather smug. I could never make Derek act like that and I kind of missed it. God being away from Derek was turning me into a bitch.

I purposely arrived 15 minutes later. Isaac was already waiting for me in the abandoned classroom. No one ever came in here. The second I walked in I practically pounced on him, our lips locking. Really I just wanted him to leave a hickey on my neck so I guided his mouth down and he obliged. I yanked his shirt over his head and slipped my leather jacket off, both clothing items falling to the ground.

-O-

I walked out into the parking lot and what do I see? My brother being beaten up by like 4 guys.

"Oi! Get off!" I yelled pushing at one. They ignored me so I grabbed the guys hair and yanked him backwards. As he stumbled backwards I tripped him. His friends ran over to help him up when Mr. Harris's voice wrung out.

"Hey! Stop!" He jogged over to us and the guys fled. "What are you idiot's doing?" He asked us.

So we were sitting in detention while Stiles explained what had happened. "We were in class and coach was being a dick to Scott and his heartbeat was rising but then he held Alison's hand and calmed down. She doesn't make him weak, she gives him control. So we tested it by getting those guys to bash him and he found Alison's voice and it kept him from changing," Stiles explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, all of you, out of here," Mr. Harris finally said and we rushed out. We drove quickly to Scott's work.

"You're just going to have to come with me Ar," he said.

"That's ok, I love playing with all the sick animals," I said. Scott glanced over at me, smiling before his stare hardened. We were at the clinic now so he pulled to a stop.

"Who gave you that?" He shouted looking at my neck. Oops. "Derek?! Stiles?!"

"NO!" I shouted back. "It was just … some guy on the lacrosse team." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Who?" Scott demanded. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Scott followed me. I walked in smiling happily.

"Hey Dr. Dea-" I was cut off. Derek was standing, holding Dr. Deaton up who was tied up to a chair.

"Aria, Scott get out of here!" He yelled before Derek punched him, knocking him out and dropped the chair to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Scott and I shouted. I rushed over to the vet, pushing at Derek and standing in between them, inspecting Deaton to make sure he was ok.

"When he's awake he can stop himself from healing but unconscious he can't!" Derek said. What?

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yelled.

"You wanna know what the spiral means Scott? it's the sign for vendetta, for revenge! It means he won't stop killing till he's satisfied!" Derek answered.

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott and I shouted simultaneously again.

"We're about to find out," Derek replied and lifted his hand to strike him again. I stepped in front of him and as his hand came down it slashed across my chest instead, drawing a little blood, but was stopped from Scott's hand. He flung Derek's hand away from my now bleeding chest. Scott was all wolfed out and Derek looked shocked that he could control it. Derek took a step back as Scott changed back to human. His eyes looked to me as I wiped away the blood on my chest, glaring at him. I didn't think i would ever feel hatred towards Derek but at that moment that's all I felt towards him. His eyes landed on my neck, where Isaac's hickey lay. I had never felt more smug in my life. Derek's gaze hardened once more and he glared at us.

Scott wiped the blood off Deaton's still unconscious face as I wiped the blood that still seeped from the wound on my chest.

"Aria.. I'm sorry," Derek said looking at me. I glared up at him.

"You know you suck at keeping promises," I snarled, although pain tore at my stomach as hurt flashed across his face.

His eyes dropped to the ground. "I know."

He lifted his hand to mine but I smacked it away. "Don't touch me," I growled, walking back over to Scott. Derek stared at me in surprise. I really liked Dr. Deaton. Derek began pacing again.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked Scott.

"Just give me an hour. Meet me at the school, in the parking lot," Scott said. Derek backed away from Scott and turned to me.

"Aria will you come with me? I want to talk to you," he asked.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. in fact you're the last person in this world I want to talk to right now. Because quite frankly I kind of hate you right now," I said. He looked really shocked and hurt and his eyes were drawn to my neck again but he didn't dare ask about the bruise. "Can you leave already?" I demanded.

"Aria," Derek wrapped an arm around my waste, pulling me towards him. I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him but I was angry and determined to stay that way.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted pushing at Derek.

"Get off of her!" Scott growled and Derek slowly stepped back, dropping his arm. "Don't ever touch her again." He snarled and Derek looked at me, as if waiting for me to protest but I didn't. Instead I raised my head and eyebrows, as if saying I agreed with Scott. "At least when I hurt her I didn't make her bleed!"

This made Derek take another step back. He gave me one last hopeless look before he walked out. The second he was gone I slumped against the counter. Making Derek feel bad made me feel ten times worse.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles stated as we got out of the jeep outside the school.

"What's the idea again?" I had completely zoned out during their conversation. They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Scott asked.

"Well generally I'm a fan of just ignoring a problem till eventually it just goes away," Stiles suggested. Derek pulled up behind us. He got out and my heart still skipped. Why'd he have to be so hot?

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back," Derek replied and we squinted to see Deaton tied up in the back.

"He looks comfortable," Stiles commented. Stiles and Scott began to walk towards the school, dragging me behind them.

"Hey hey! What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said he was linked to the alpha, we're going to see if you're right," Scott replied.

"Hey what if he decides he wants a snack and kills doc?" Stiles whispered. Scott put on his thinking face for a moment.

"Aria?" Stiles suggested looking at me.

"I don't trust him with her," Scott said, looking at the scratches on my chest.

"I'll be fine," I sighed and reluctantly walked back down to stand next to Derek, although keeping almost the whole car length distance.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I leaned back against his beautiful car.

"We don't trust you with Doc so I'm staying watch," I replied, not even looking at him.

"Aria… you know how bad I feel for hurting you right?" he said. I wanted to retort something back but didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore.

"Derek I'm not angry at you for scratching me. I'm angry at you for dumping me and then bashing Deaton," I replied.

"It doesn't seem like you're that upset about me breaking up with you," he muttered, eyes on my neck.

"You didn't want me and someone else did," I replied tightly. His glare hardened. Suddenly some yeply cry-y thing rang through the air. I looked around me. What the hell was that.

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek groaned.

"What the hell was that?" i asked.

"That was your idiot of a brother trying to howl," Derek replied. I burst out laughing. I gathered myself before another massive, deep roar boomed around me. I yelped in surprise, grabbing Derek's hand instinctively. The roar was loud and lasted longer. I wanted to let go of Derek's hand and continue being angry with him but knew I wouldn't. No instead I pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Derek," I whimpered. He placed a kiss on my head and I buried my face into his neck. He felt so familiar and strong. God who was I kidding. I could never hate Derek. I was in love with him. I wanted so badly to just jump on him and take him right there but then Scott and Stiles walked out looking rather smug and Derek slipped away from me, storming up to them.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" He said, glaring. "What the hell was that? Were you trying to attract the whole entire state to the school?"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott said, not looking very apologetic.

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome!" Stiles voice went all high pitched.

"Shut up," Derek said and I couldn't help but stare at him. he was to hot.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles said and I snorted in amusement.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, looking into the back of Derek's car. Deaton was gone.

"What? I didn't touch him!" Derek replied. Suddenly claws protruded from Derek's stomach, blood poured out of his mouth and he was lifted from the ground.

"DEREK!" I screamed as the alpha threw him against a wall. Scott and Stiles tried to pull me with them as they ran but I pushed them off and ran to Derek's side who was lying motionless, his eyes staring vacantly. I dropped to my knees beside him, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Derek! Derek wake up! Please wake up!" I cried shaking him but he didn't respond. I picked up his head, resting it on my lap. Derek couldn't be dead he just couldn't be. Blood soaked my hands and Derek's words came back to me; "and then your dead body is lying in my arms and your blood is on my hands and your once beautiful eyes are staring up at me lifelessly!"

"Derek please i love you!" I cried, burying my face in his neck, not caring I was getting blood all over me. Suddenly I was yanked away from Derek and Scott's arms were holding me, running me into the school. I slid to my side when he put me down inside, blocking the door with some bolt cutters. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I pulled my knees up under my chin, rocking myself slowly, sobbing. He couldn't be dead, i repeated over and over again but then I flashed back to all the blood and his lifeless eyes.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like my world was slowly shattering, leaving me under the fragments. Usually Derek would pull me out but he's gone. He's gone forever. No he can't be! But I saw his lifeless eyes, bloody body. I felt Stiles arm wrap around my waste, pulling me to my feet.

"Stop," I whispered. I had to go back for him. I couldn't leave him there, alive or not. Stiles ignored me, continuing to pull me down the hallway. "STOP!" I screamed, pulling free of his grip and racing towards the door.

"Aria!" Scott and Stiles raced back after me. Scott picked me up and carried me. I screamed and kicked at him but his grip simply tightened around my legs and shoulders. I eventually allowed my head to bury itself in his neck, just like I used to do when mum and dad fought. I cut off the outside world, the sounds, smells and all I could see was darkness through my closed eyes and all i could feel was Scott's reassuring warmness and strength. I don't really remember what happened. One minute I was in Scott's arms then we were running. It all felt so surreal. Like a really horrible nightmare which I had to wake up from. Which had to eventually have an end. No matter how bloody and disgusting. It had to end eventually right? All I had to do was keep pushing. What else was there I could do? Nothing. Nothing's left.

Stiles car battery was thrown through a window. Then I was hiding in a locker. Then a janitor was yelling at us. Then the alpha killed him too. More running. We locked the alpha in some cell kind of thing. I was mainly oblivious to all of this.

At some point Alison, Jackson and Lydia showed up. I heard Alison scream when she saw me and remembered the blood that stained all of my clothes. I honestly couldn't have cared less. Apparently Scott had texted her but it hadn't been Scott. Running again. Then we locked ourselves in a classroom.

"Who is out there?"Alison and Lydia were crying.

"I-I don't know," Scott lied.

"Scott! What is happening?" Alison asked.

"Someone killed the janitor!" Scott replied.

"What? Who?" Lydia and Alison yelled.

Scott thought for a moment. "It was Derek. Derek Hale."

"WHAT?!" All of us shouted. I stared at Scott and he gave me a guilty and sympathetic look. I burst back into tears. Alison wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yes. He killed them all," Scott replied. I gaped at him. What the hell was he doing?! I let out another sob.

"Why are you crying?" Lydia asked, frustrated. I glared at her. "And why are you covered in blood?"

"She just found out her boyfriend has been the one going around killing people. Give her a break!" Alison shot back.

Lydia called the police but they thought it was a prank. Stiles grabbed Scott and I and dragged us over to the corner so we could talk.

"Scott what the hell are you playing at?!" I screamed in a whisper.

"I-I didn't know what to say. I had to say something!" Scott said. "And if he's dead it doesn't matter right?" I gaped at him. Did he just say that? "And if he's not then-then…"

"Ok new plan, Stiles call your useless dad!" Jackson said from behind us.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles muttered.

"Give me the phone then!" Jackson reached for Stiles phone and Stiles punched him in the face. I couldn't help but snort in amusement. Then we were running again. I zoned out completely. I just followed wherever Stiles hand went, which was clamped onto mine. Then Scott started talking about leaving and as he was about to walk out I grabbed his wrist.

"Scott you can't!" I argued. Something about finding a key on the janitors body.

"Aria, I'll be fine."

"I can't lose you too," I whispered, tears still steadily flowing out of my eyes.

"And you won't," He placed a kiss on my forehead and disappeared out the door. I slumped back against Stiles. "I want Derek," I said in a small voice.

"I know," Stiles cooed, rubbing a soothing hand up and down my back. We waited for what seemed like forever. Eventually I crumbled to the floor and Stiles slid down beside me, holding me as I silently cried.

I kept hearing myself murmuring, ''I want Derek," although I wasn't completely aware that I was saying it. Suddenly a growl-howl thing erupted and Jackson fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he clutched his neck. He moved his hand to reveal claw marks.

"Jackson?!" Lydia and Alison were calling out.

We helped him up as he insisted he was ok.

"That didn't sound ok at all," Alison said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked lifting a hand, Jackson battered it away.

"it's been there for days and you won't tell me what it is," Lydia added.

"As if you actually care," Jackson sneered.

"Where's Scott?" Alison asked herself.

"He should be back by now," I added.

I suddenly heard the 'click' of the door locking. We all rushed over to it.

"Scott? Scott?!" Alison and I called. I tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop! STOP!" Lydia shouted. "Do you hear that?" I strained my ears. Sirens. We rushed to the window to see cop cars pulling up.

"Thank god," Alison muttered. But my heart pounded in my chest. Derek. What were we going to do?

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff asked.

"Yes," Scott said.

"I saw him too,'' Stiles added.

"What about you Aria?" Sheriff asked.

I simply shook my head. Sheriff walked off.

"Feels good to be alive aye?" Stiles nudged Scott and I.

"Not all of us," I whispered. They shot me sympathetic looks.

"It didn't want to kill us. It could have, easily. But I-I think it wants me … it wants me in its pack but first… first I have to get rid of my old pack," Scott said.

"What? What old pack?" Stiles and I asked.

"Alison, Lydia, Jackson…..you two," Scott replied.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us," Stiles said.

"He wants me to do it," Scott finished. "But it gets worse."

"How can it get worse?" Stiles and I exclaimed.

"Because I…. when it made me shift…. I wanted to."

-O-

Empty. That's the only word I can think of to describe how I feel. Empty. It's like every thing's… over. Alison and Scott. Me and Derek. Derek. It's all gone. And how can it come back? If I could have anything it would be to just go back and save him. Just five minutes before. If I had of just pushed him out of the way. Maybe I would have died then. That wouldn't have been so bad.

Soon I slipped back into bad habits. I cried every night in the shower, the pattering water drowning out my sobs and screams. Although I knew Scott could hear.

But the crying and not talking wasn't the worst of it. Not by far.

I stared down at the scars on my thighs. I'd made them back when my dad had left. I'd been so alone then. Cut off from everyone. Only did I stop when Stiles had found them and screamed and cried with me. He'd made me promise never to do it again. My promises with my best friend were sacred to me. Never to be broken. But I was broken. Not just my heart, but my soul. The bloody gashes were gone but the scars would always be there. Reminding me. Water patted down on my back as I stood in the shower, a razor blade in my hand. I had locked away the razor, which I'd popped out of my sharpener, in a little box along with things from my dad and other things I just wanted to forget.

But here I stood, crying in the shower, a blade pressed against the skin of my thighs and blood running slowly down my leg. Soon hundreds of cuts littered my thighs. I'd be wearing jeans for awhile. I slowly slid to the floor of the shower. Every single time I closed my eyes all I saw was Derek's lifeless body, bleeding slowly in my arms. I don't know when but at one point I must have fallen asleep. When my eyes blinked open again I was in Stiles arms in my bed, a towel wrapped around me, blood soaking through it from the cuts. I buried my head closer to Stiles, glancing up at him. He'd been crying. Usually I would be angry at myself but I couldn't. Everything seemed so little and stupid and… pointless. It just didn't even matter anymore. Anything. I slipped back into a restless sleep but my nightmare was relentless, terrifying me out of my doze. All I saw was Derek being thrown against that wall, his beautiful green eyes slowly dimming into a dull hazel.

I ripped off the shirt Stiles had put on me and grabbed Derek's shirt, pulling it over my head. He'd left it at mine one night and I'd kept it. I refused to wash it of course. Breathing in his slowly fading scent. School had been cancelled for a couple of days. Not that I would have gone anyway. All I did was lie there. After mum had found out about my cutting she'd taken away the blade. I was sort of glad about that. I hadn't eaten or talked or gotten out of bed for four days. I was starting to look really under weight and sick. My skin was paler than usual and massive black circles bagged under my eyes. I hadn't taken Derek's shirt off and I never would. Not ever.

-O-

"Hey honey, you want to go to school today?" My mum woke me from my disgusting nightmare. I shook my head. It was the first day open again of Beacon Hills high since what had happened. It had been closed Thursday and Friday and I had stayed home Saturday and Sunday.

-O-

"Ar?" Stiles voice sounded and his head poked around through my door.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Full moon," Stiles commented. I sighed and got out of bed. I should help them. "Hey.. Scott didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know.. today he just had a freak out. I think it was because of the full moon but then… he said he could sense like emotions and I asked if he could try and pick up anything from Lydia to me and… I think… I think he made out with her," Stiles explained. I looked at him sympathetically.

"You know normal Scott would never do that. if he did one; I will kick his little werewolf ass and two; I'm sure it would just be the full moon." I said. Stiles nodded in agreement.

We walked into Scott's room and flicked on the light.

"AH!" We yelled and jumped back. Scott was sitting on his chair looking rather… scary.

"Scott! Your mum said you weren't home yet," Stiles said.

"I came in through the window," Scott said in a kind of monotone voice.

"Oh-kay…" Stiles walked slowly towards him, dropping the bag he was holding. He crouched down and unzipped it. "Alright well let's get this set up, see what I brought."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight," Scott said.

"You sure about that because you got this kind of crazed look in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking affect cause it is really starting to freak me out," Stiles said.

"I'm fine," Scott insisted. "You should go now. Both of you."

"Well look will you at least look in the bag and see what I brought. Maybe you use it, maybe you don't," Stiles shrugged. Scott slowly got up and walked over to the bag. He peered in and grabbed out some chains.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you chain me up like a dog?" Scott growled.

"Actually, no," Stiles said and suddenly pulled out some handcuffs, locking one around Scott's wrist and the other around Scott's heater, locking him to it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott shouted.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some pay back... for making out with Lydia," Stiles replied.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott shouted.

"You kissed her Scott! You kissed Lydia! I've been obsessing over her since like 3rd freaking grade! You know I keep telling myself it's probably just the full moon. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow. In fact he probably won't even remember what a complete dumb ass he's been. A freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend!"

"She kissed me," Scott sneered.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

Stiles and I walked out and slid down the wall.

"And she would have done a lot more too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything for me. ANYTHING!" I gripped Stiles hand as Scott yelled. "Although I guess her being with me is better than being dead, like Derek. Not that he actually even cared about you Aria." A tear slid down my cheek but I refused to believe him. Derek loved me. He'd told me himself. Silence wavered out for a couple of minutes before Scott's voice sounded out again. "Stiles, Aria, I'm sorry. You know I would never really say or do that stuff. It's the full moon… it's Alison breaking up with me… it's killing me. I feel hopeless…. just please let me out." Puh-lease I wasn't buying that shit for a single second and neither was Stiles. Suddenly Scott starting screaming and I buried my face into Stiles neck, trying to drown out my brothers pained shouts. Then abruptly the screaming stopped.

Stiles and I exchanged glances and slowly peered back into the room. "Scott?" But the hand cuff was broken, the window was open and Scott was gone.

"Stay here!" Stiles said as he rushed down stairs. I walked back into my room and heard the jeep pull out. I paced there nervously but eventually I just ended up having a shower. I had pulled Derek's shirt back on, which almost went down to my knees, and was walking out of the bathroom when I heard footsteps. I walked down the hall and peered in to Scott's room to see Scott sitting on the bed. But that wasn't what caught my eyes. Walking away at the end of the staircase was a familiar leather jacket. My breath caught in my throat. There standing, perfectly ok and looking as hot as ever was

"Derek!" He turned at his name and I raced down the steps taking two at a time and leapt into his arms. I wrapped them around his neck, my feet not touching the ground. Obviously he was expecting this because he caught me and wrapped his arms around me firmly spinning me in a circle. I felt tears of joy spring out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I wrapped my legs around his waste, refusing to let go of him.

"You're ok!" I half sobbed. "You're actually ok!"

"Of course I am," he said, wiping at my tears with his thumb. I locked our lips together, pulling his bottom lips into my mouth. I could feel his tiny bit of hesitation but it quickly disappeared as his lust won over. Then Scott had to go and ruin it, of course. He cleared his throat quite loudly. I pulled my head back and slowly slid down to stand on my feet. I glared up at him.

"What?" I growled, immediately regretting being so harsh. He just raised his eyebrows before whipping back around and stalking into his room, slamming the door. I looked back to Derek.

"I should go…." Derek trailed off.

"No! Please stay Derek… I…I'm so sorry," Tears continually streamed down my face. "Derek… I thought you were dead and…. I can't handle ever being away from you again. Derek I love you so much," I bit my lip. He wiped away some stray hairs from my face.

"I love you too Aria… but I can't-"

"NO! Derek I don't care if I get hurt… I don't care at all, because being without you is ten times worse," my voice wavered and I cut his protest off by locking our lips together. I couldn't get close enough to him. Suddenly we were in my room and my back was pressed up against the mattress. Derek shrugged his jacket off and I pulled his shirt off of him, running my hands down his abs, I grabbed the belt of his pants pulling his hips closer to mine. He went to pull his shirt off me when he stopped, his eyes landing on the cuts that littered my thighs. I looked down at them, guilt coursing through me. For some reason I knew they would hurt Derek more than they could ever hurt me.

His gaze slowly met my eyes. "Did you do those?" he whispered. My eyes darted away from his. He slowly sat back up. "Why would you do that to yourself Aria?"

"Derek… I thought you were gone forever…. and you're everything to me. If you're gone then there's nothing left," I tried to explain but I knew no words could ever amount to the pain I'd felt.

"Aria… I'm not worth you hurting yourself."

"Yes you are!" I answered quickly. My voice lowered. "You have no idea how far I would go for you." He slid his hands ever so lightly over the cuts and as he did they began to shrink, to disappear before my eyes.

"H-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

"I gave up some of my strength and healing and gave it to you instead," he explained as he pulled my shirt over my head. I happily lifted my arms as he did, making it easier for him to slip it off of me. His eyes took in hungrily my naked body, flashing ice blue for a moment and I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him to my lips. i undid his belt and slipped off his jeans until he was naked and inside of me and I was screaming his name. I honestly couldn't have cared less that Scott was in the next room and probably about to storm in here and kill us. I was with Derek finally.

We eventually broke apart panting, our legs in a tangled mess.

"Are you two done because I would like to get some sleep and feel like vomiting right now!" Scott yelled from outside the door. Derek and I burst into laughter. I lay my head onto his chest and he pulled me closer.

"Get some sleep," he said, his thumbs stroking my back.

"I don't want to fall asleep," I murmured although my eyes were heavy.

"Why not?"

"Because you're never here whenever I wake up."

"I'll stay tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you Aria." I realised that was the first time he'd said it first.

"I love you Derek."

-O-

For the first time in days I slept perfectly. When I awoke I went to hug Derek but his warm body was gone. For one fleeting moment I thought he'd broken his promise but then I looked around and he was standing, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Are you going to keep this?" He asked holding up his/my shirt. I crawled out of bed, grabbing it from him.

"Yes," I smirked and leaned up to kiss him. He moaned into my lips.

"Please put some clothes on," he murmured against my lips.

"Why?" I asked mischievously.

"Because if you don't I'm going to take you right here."

"And that would be bad because…?"

"Because you have to get to school," he finally pulled back, although kept his arms around my waste. I groaned.

"I want to spend the day with you though," I complained.

"i know I want to spend the day with you too but since your brother decided to make me the most wanted criminal in the entire state," he said.

"He's annoying isn't he?" I spiked up Derek's messy hair.

"You're telling me."

I chuckled at this. His eyes landed on his hips.

"Did I do that?" His voice sounded frantic and I glanced down to see finger shaped bruises and claw marks on my hips.

"Derek. Don't. Just don't even. It's fine. They're a couple of marks," I said firmly. He looked at me uncertainly. "It was worth it." I pressed our lips together again and his hands gripped my bare ass, pulling me closer to him. He growled into my mouth and somehow I found that to be the hottest thing ever.

Suddenly the door opened and Stiles walked in.

"Hey Ar-…..DEREK?!" he stopped when he saw me and Derek. Derek pulled me behind him, blocking my naked body with his own. He growled at Stiles and Stiles took a step back. "Umm… I was going to give you a lift to school…"

I stepped out from behind Derek. Hey it was Stiles who cares? Apparently Derek because he pulled on my wrist and spun around pressing my chest against his, his back to Stiles. I slipped my arms around his neck.

"Derek, it's Stiles.. we used to bath together," I giggled.

"Yeah he's also the guy that gave you a hickey. Twice," Derek said.

"Actually the second time was someone else," I said and Derek glared at me. I immediately felt guilty. It would kill me if someone else left a hickey on him. I moved my lips up to his ear. "I don't want anyone else besides you to ever touch me again Derek. Ever." I whispered, my lips slowly brushing his ear. He growled in satisfaction.

"I'll uh… wait in Scott's room," Stiles said awkwardly. I smiled at him over Derek's shoulder.

"I should go before your mum wakes up," Derek murmured although I knew he was reluctant to leave.

"Take me with you," I begged. He chuckled, pressing his lips against my hair.

"Take my beautiful girlfriend on the run from the police?" He chuckled. I took in a moment for him calling me beautiful.

"When will I see you next?" I asked, staring up at him with round eyes.

"Soon."

"Not soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you leave then that's already too much time spent away from you."

He chuckled softly. "I'll come back tonight."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll be crawling through your window." We chuckled again.

"Where will you go?"

"Back to my house first. I have to get the money I have stashed away there and stuff then I have to find somewhere to sleep-"

"Here. You'll sleep here." I said.

"But your mum-"

"Is almost always on late shifts. You'll sleep here," I said firmly. The thought of him being away from me made me sick to my stomach.

"I love you Aria."

"I love you Derek."

He gave me a beautiful smile before sliding open my window and climbing out. I got one last glance at him before he disappeared into the morning sunshine. I smiled. Everything was better now that Derek was back. And things could only get better right?

-O-

"Repeat suspect is on foot," The radio which Stiles has stole from his father boomed.

"Crap they found him!" I muttered.

"Scott I don't think you're quite grasping the concept of the car chase!" Stiles shouted from the front seat of Derek's car. We were leading away the hunters from Derek, but they were in the car behind us and gaining on us quickly.

"Faster?"

"Much faster."

I peered behind me again. "They're gone."

Stiles listened to the radio again; "Suspect is on foot heading towards the iron works." So we sped towards the iron works. Someone was shooting at Derek as he came in sight and my heart skipped. We pulled the car to a swift halt.

"Get in!" Scott yelled, pushing open the door as Stiles climbed into the back with me. Derek ran over and jumped into the car, bullets flying at us. Scott sped off.

"Dammit I had him!" Derek fumed.

"The alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes he was right in front of me and the frickin' police showed up!"

"Woah woah they're just doing their job," Stiles reasoned earning an icy glare from Derek and I.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who wanted to make me the most wanted criminal in the entire state!" Derek's glare turned to Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake I get it!" Scott said.

"Alright! How did you find him?" Stiles asked. Derek simply shook his head and scoffed.

"Can you at least try to trust us for a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah all of us! Not just Aria?!" Stiles said. Derek glared at him and Stiles slowly moved back. "Or just them, I'll be back here." I snorted in amusement and I leant forward.

"Look the last time I spoke to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things; the first was a guy named Harris," Derek said.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles and I gaped.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I-I don't know yet," Derek said.

"What's the second thing?" I asked.

Derek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He un-scrunched it and showed it to us. I sighed.

"What? You've seen this before?" Derek asked looking at me.

"Yep," Scott and I said.

"It's on a necklace," I answered.

Scott finished my sentence. "Alison's necklace."

-O-

"You know I'm really thankful I'm not twins with Scott," I said to Derek. We stood outside his house, our arms a wrapped around each other. "He's such an idiot. I can't believe he blamed this whole thing on you."

Derek chuckled lightly but his face suddenly fell.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a year younger than Scott."

"So?"

"So that makes you a lot younger than me."

I shifted. "It doesn't matter."

He smiled at me and slowly pulled me up to his face, locking our lips together. It felt so right, so perfect, being with him.

"I want to stay with you tonight," I said firmly. He sighed, he still thought it wasn't safe, me being at his.

"Fine, I'll drop you to school tomorrow."

I texted Scott and we went inside. Soon we were panting hard, lying next to each other naked. I buried my head in his neck and he pulled me impossibly closer. I would never be able to be close enough to him. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to crash over me.

-O-

"So get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Alison back," Stiles said to Scott the next morning at school. Scott nodded. "In that order."

"Get the necklace," Scott quietly chanted to himself. Stiles and I walked away and Scott went looking for Alison.

"How the hell did Jackson find out?" Stiles and I gasped. Apparently Jackson had come up to him and just told him he knew he was a werewolf.

"I have no freaking idea!" Scott replied.

"Ok did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked.

"What word?"

"Werewolf."

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!" Scott looked panicked.

"Ok maybe it's not as bad as it seems! I mean he doesn't have any proof right? Who's going to believe him?" Stiles said.

"Alison's dad!" Scott suggested.

"Ok…yeah it's bad. Where's Derek?" Stiles asked turning to me.

"He's hiding out at his house like we told him to," I replied.

"Ok I have an idea but it's going to take a little time and finesse. Now what about the necklace?" Stiles turned back to Scott.

"Alison's in my next class," Scott said.

"Alright get the necklace," Stiles said and walked off. Scott and I walked to our next class.

I sat behind Alison while Scott tried to sit beside her but Lydia cut him off. Instead he sat next to me.

"Hey Alison I have some stuff I wanted to send you," He whispered. She nodded and next minute her phone binged. I looked over her shoulder to see she was scrolling through pictures of her and Scott, some which I'd taken might I add. God Scott's an idiot. Alison's face fell and she quickly packed up her stuff, running out of the classroom.

Scott, Stiles and I sat at lunch.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"She told me not to talk to her at all…" Scott replied. I sighed.

"Did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and they are completely psychotic," Scott said.

"I agree!" I piped in.

"Ok plan b. Just steal the stupid thing," Stiles said.

"Jackson's staring at us," Scott said. I glanced behind me to see Jackson's gaze on us. I shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly Scott looked slightly pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him," Scott replied. "Talk to me! Act normal! Say something!"

"Uh so Scott how was your day?" I asked. I've been with him the whole day! Scott gaped at me in annoyance.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"He's not even sitting with them anymore," Stiles said. Jackson was gone from his seat but Scott looked like he could still hear him. Anger set Scott's face to stone. Scott shook in anger.

"Come on Scott you can't let him do this, you can't let him have this kind of power of you," Stiles argued. Scott suddenly began shaking and he snapped his tray in half, causing everyone to stare at us. I got up abruptly and marched over to Jackson while everyone else's eyes were on Scott. I walked up to him, pressing my chest to his, my lips brushing his ear.

"Hey Jackson, stay away from my brother," I tightened my grip on his wrist. "Or maybe you'll get another visit from Derek." I kneed him in his junk and he doubled over in pain. I winked at him before stalking smugly back to my table.

"What'd you do?" Stiles asked.

"Just.. told him to stay away from you," I replied looking at Scott.

-O-

Stiles and I rushed up to Stiles room after school.

"So what's this master plan of yours?" I asked. Stiles didn't reply just simply sat down in front of his computer.

"Hey Stiles!" Sheriff's voice wrong out.

"Yo d-Derek?" Stiles and I turned to see Derek standing in the corner of Stiles room. He pressed a finger to his lips and motioned us to go to Stiles' dad. We got up and rushed quite awkwardly to Stiles door, blocking the view into his room.

"What'd you say?" Stiles' dad asked.

"What? I said yo d-dad," Stiles replied.

"Listen I got something I got to take care of but I'm going to be there tonight, for your first game."

"Oh my first game. Cool. Awesome," Stiles smiled.

"I'm very happy for you and I'm very proud of you," Sheriff smiled. Could he leave already?

"Me too, I'm happy and proud… of myself," Stiles cleared his throat.

"So they're really going to let you play?"

"Yeah dad, I'm first line," Stiles smiled.

"I'm really proud."

"Yeah me too.. of myself.. again," Stiles said. "And hugbuggyHe said as his dad wrapped him in an embrace.

"Alright well cya there," Sheriff said.

"Take it easy," Stiles said. Stiles' dad nodded, looking confused and walked off. We walked back into Stiles room only for Stiles to be pinned against his door by Derek.

"If you say one word," Derek snarled.

"What? Like hey dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun?" Stiles asked and Derek's face changed to one of understanding. "That's right buddy, my house, my rules." He slapped Derek's chest and Derek glared at him before taking a little step back and straightening out Stiles jacket. Stiles straightened out Derek's in return and went to walk away when Derek fake lunged at him.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yelped, jumping away and glaring at Derek.

"Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked, walking over to me and slipping his hand into mine. I smiled admiringly up at him. He was beautiful.

"No he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try. The night we were at the school Scott sent a message to Alison telling him to meet him there," Stiles began.

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No not me but I think I might know someone who can," Stiles explained.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked.

"Trace a text," Stiles replied.

"No I'm here to do lab work," Danny persisted. "That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, after you trace the text!"

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"Oh I ...looked up your arrest report."

"I-I was 13! They dropped the charges!" Danny shot back. "No! We're doing lab work!" Danny pulled up a chair beside Stiles. "Who's he again?" He looked at Derek.

"Oh that's… my cousin. Miguel," Stiles said, earning an icy glare from Derek/Miguel.

"is that.. blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah.. uh he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel, I thought I said you could borrow one of my shirts?" Stiles motioned with his head towards his drawers. Derek glared up at him and slammed the book he was 'reading' closed, throwing it on the bed before getting up and pulling his shirt off. I took a moment to admire my boyfriend before going over and helping him rummage through Stiles shirts.

"Um Stiles," Derek slowly turned around to him. "This… no fit!" He yanked a T-shirt

"Then try another one," Stiles said. Derek pulled out an orange and blue one and yanked it on. It so did not suit him though.

"Hey that one looks good! What do you think Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Huh?"

"The shirt."

"Uh.. it's not really his colour," Danny replied. I see what's happening. Derek yanked off the shirt and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Danny admired Derek without a shirt on but I pushed it away angrily.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy?" Stiles winked at him.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know it keeps me awake at night. So about that text?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek insisted. Danny took in Derek before turning back to Stiles.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text," Danny leant over typing on Stiles computer and Stiles fisted the air silently.

Unfortunately we eventually found Derek a shirt but I didn't mind that much cause really i saw plenty of him without a shirt on. After awhile Danny called us over to the computer.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one," Danny pointed at the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek questioned and Danny nodded. It read: Beacon Hills hospital - Melissa McCall.

"No no, that can't be right!" Stiles argued but Danny said it was. I gaped at the screen. Mum?

So we were in the car outside the hospital, Stiles on the phone to Scott. I leant over Stiles shoulder so I could hear.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked. He'd stolen the necklace.

"Yes and it looks exactly like the drawing," Stiles replied. Derek grabbed Stiles hand, talking into the phone.

"hey is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something! An inscription, an opening!" Derek said.

"No theres nothing in it on it around it. Nothing," Scott replied. "And where are you, you're supposed to be here! You're first line! you're not going to play if you're not here to start!"

"I know!" Stiles said, grabbing the phone back from Derek. "Look if you see my dad can you tell him… tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late. Thanks." Stiles hung up the phone and Derek and I stared at him, sympathy filling my eyes, Derek's… eh there was a little there.

"You're not going to make it," Derek stated. "And you didn't tell him about his mum."

"I know," Stiles sighed. "Not till we find out the truth."

"By the way one more thing," Derek said.

"Yeah?" Stiles was cut off as Derek slammed his head into the steering wheel. Stiles yelped and I couldn't help snorting in amusement. "What was that-?"

"You know what that was for. Now go. GO!" He pointed and Stiles and I got out. We walked in but the place was deserted. Stiles called Derek.

"There's no one here," he said.

"Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle," Derek said through the phone.

"Yep well he's not here either," Stiles replied. We were looking into his empty room.

"What?!" Derek sounded shocked.

"He's not here, he's gone Derek," I said into the phone. There was silence on the other end for awhile.

"Aria! Stiles! Get out of there! It's him! He's the alpha!" Derek shouted. Stiles and I exchanged looks and walked out of the room to find Derek's uncle and the red head nurse.

"You must be Aria and Stiles." Peter Hale or the freaking alpha said.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," The nurse said. Holy, Shit.

"You're the… and he's the…. oh my god we're going to die!" Stiles whimpered. Suddenly I heard a cracking and turned to see Derek had elbowed the nurse in the face. Hard. She fell to the floor. Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.

"That's not nice, she was my nurse," alpha said.

"She's the psychotic bitch helping you kill people, Stiles get down," he said and Stiles whimpered again before crouching down.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter said, stalking towards Derek. "One of my own family?"

Derek lunged at him and Peter smashed him against a wall, causing a small whimper from me. Stiles crawled towards me, out of the way and I grabbed his elbow helping him up. He then latched onto my arm and pulled me behind a counter where we crouched.

"You want forgiveness?" I heard Derek say. Smash.

"I want understanding," Peter shot back which was followed by another smash. I risked a small peak over the desk to see the alpha kicking Derek. Derek flew backwards landing hard before Stiles pulled me back down. "Do you have any idea what it was like during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a platform in the healing process. I can't help that." I heard a cracking and Derek's pained groans and felt tears prick my eyes. "I tried to warn you, I tried to tell you what was happening." The smash of glass. Then silence. I could hear the faint murmur of voices but then nothing. What was happening? Was Derek ok?

"We should go see what's happening," i suggested after awhile.

"Are you crazy?!" Stiles shot back.

"Derek could be hurt!" He gave me an 'you're kidding right?' face and I shrugged. We slowly got up as we heard foot steps and walked out to see Derek following Peter towards the entrance.

"D-Derek? What are y-you doing?" I asked. Why wasn't he attacking him? They both turned around but Derek didn't meet my eyes.

"Ah Aria, Stiles!" Peter clapped his hands together and gave us a very friendly smile. "We have to go have a chat with Scott."

"We?" i questioned, praying for my voice not to waver. Peter gave me a fake sympathetic look.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know you think that you're in love with Derek and everything. Trust me I know. But you'll get over it. Besides family always comes first right? You'd choose Scott over Derek wouldn't you Aria?" he asked. I caught my breath in my throat and my eyes traveled to Derek. Would I choose Scott over Derek? i wasn't sure of the answer and didn't have time to ponder it now.

"Derek how can you be on his side?" I asked, subconsciously moving towards Derek but Stiles grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Derek he's killed people. He almost killed you! He killed your sister!"

"It was a mistake," Derek answered.

"No a mistake is when you trip someone over or go through a red light, not when you murder someone!" My voice shook and I had to take in a calming breath. Derek didn't reply.

"Well we better be on our way," Peter said and turned to walk out.

"Derek don't do this. Don't make me turn against you," I whispered, a lump in my throat. He met my eyes for the first time and I could see how guilty he felt. I took a step towards him but then he turned and walked out after Peter. I stood there silently, watching as his black leather jacket was engulfed by the night.

"We have to go warn Scott," Stiles said, grabbing my elbow I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the car. "We might be able to get there before they do." But I didn't think we would. The traffic was real bad and it took us forever to get there. When we finally did we rushed in to see Scott sitting on the bench with a towel on.

"Scott we have a big problem!" Stiles said.

"Trust me, I know."

-O-

I blocked him out. Completely. I refused to think or speak about him. But that was kind of impossible since all Scott and Stiles talked about was him. It was like trying to quit smoking but your at an all smokers club. Instead I focussed on other things. Like protecting Jackson. I'd suggested we just let the hunters kill him but apparently Scott didn't like that idea. Since the Argents thought Jackson was the other Beta. We were driving down a deserted parking lot behind Jackson who was talking to Mr. Argent. We pulled up beside him. He looked rather scared.

"Yo!" Scott called. "Everything ok?"

"Hey Scott, Aria," Mr. Argent said. "Your friend here was having car trouble, we were just having a look."

"There's a shop right down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott said.

"Yeah you want a ride?" I called out, smiling sweetly at them. Scott pushed open the door.

"Yeah hey Jackson you're way to pretty to be out here all by yourself," Stiles said. Jackson nodded and walked towards us. Scott got out to let Jackson in the back with me but before he could Mr. Argent called out.

"Hey!" He opened Jackson's door and turned the key in the ignition. It roared to life. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." And with that he got back in his car and sped away. The second he was gone Jackson turned to Scott.

"What are you following me now?" Jackson sneered. I got out followed by Stiles.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot, you almost gave away everything right then!" Scott shot back.

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta!" Scott yelled. Like Jackson was going to understand that.

"What?"

"He thinks your me!" Scott yelled, banging an angry fist against the jeep.

"Dude my jeep!"

"I could hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally!" Scott shouted, ignoring Stiles. "Now he thinks there's something wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott went to hit the jeep again but Stiles grabbed him.

"Let's walk away from Stiles' jeep," Stiles suggested.

"Look this is your problem not mine! I didn't say anything so that means your the one who's going to get me killed! Ok this is your fault!" Jackson retorted, pushing Scott back into the car.

"Stop hitting my jeep!"

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you, I can't protect anyone," Scott's gaze rested on me and Stiles.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked, glancing behind him as if there was someone else Scott could be looking at.

"Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself!" Jackson said.

"No you won't! Just trust me all it does is make things worse!" Scott argued.

"Oh really? What you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible? Sounds like a real hardship McCall!" Jackson shouted.

"Yeah I can run really fast except half the time I'm running away from people who are trying to kill me! And I can hear things like my girlfriend saying she doesn't trust me right before she breaks up with me!" Scott yelled back. "it ruins your life."

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? it's like you turn 16 and someone gets you a porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little honda. Me? I drive a porsche." Jackson said and glared at us before getting back in his freaking porsche and speeding out.

-O-

"We need Scott in the pack Derek and I don't think forcing him is going to work and obviously he isn't going to join by himself," Peter said to Derek. Derek didn't reply. "I think he just needs a little more… convincing."

"How?" Derek questioned.

"Well like I said, family always comes first. If his mother and sister do something then he will eventually follow suit," Peter replied.

Derek stiffened. "No." He said firmly. "Don't touch her."

"Oh Derek I thought you didn't have real feelings for her? You act like I plan on murdering her, besides I'm not going to force her. That's what you're for. You know how I said she would always choose Scott over you? I didn't mean that. I could see it in her eyes. She would always choose you Derek. Even when you betrayed her." Peter said.

"And what about his mum?"

"Oh allow me to take care of that." Because while he was telling Derek the plan, he was already 10 steps ahead.

-O-

I was sitting in class staring out the door window which led into the hall when i saw it. It was just a flash. A flash of a black leather jacket and dark hair. I wasn't even sure I did see it. I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss McCall?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Um.. I-I need to go to the bathroom," I stumbled. He nodded, allowing me to go and I reluctantly stood up. Did I want to talk to him? Was it even him? I had to find out. I stumbled out of the class room and stared down the hall. A figure was disappearing around the corner but stopped and turned when he heard me come out.

"Derek," my voice caught in my throat. I stormed up to him, resisting the urge to throw my hands around him. "What are you doing here?" i demanded.

"Aria…" he grabbed my arm dragging me towards him. Fear engulfed me. Was he going to hurt me?

"Derek! Derek please let me go!" i rushed and he immediately did, pain flashing across him.

"Aria… I wouldn't hurt you," he said in a small voice.

"But don't you see Derek? You have hurt me! More than anyone else has!" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Aria you know that eventually Scott will join us?" Derek asked but I shook my head defiantly.

"No… No he won't."

"Yes he will Aria. Whether we have to force him.. or not. And I'm..we're hoping to not have to. You know that if you joined us- me, then he would just follow you," Derek explained. I gaped at him.

"You want me… to j-join you?" I asked, barely able to process what had just happened.

"I want you, Aria," Derek wrapped his arms around my waste, pulling me closer.

"Stop," I said faintly. "NO!" I pushed him back. "HOW DARE YOU?" I shouted, tears beginning to seep down my cheeks. "Derek what are you doing? Please stop…"

"Aria you have to understand-"

"NO! I can't believe you turned on us, on me. Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you here? Did you ever even care about me? Were you on his side this whole time?" I shot questions at him.

"No Aria-"

"You were better off dead," I spat, regretting the words the second they left my mouth. He took a step back and more tears rolled down my face. "Leave Derek and don't ever talk to me again." And that's exactly what he did.

-O-

The door bell dinged. That would be mums date. Yes my mum was going on a date, Scott was in his room talking to Alison and I was alone. I had a sad life.

"Scott get the door!" Mum called.

"Why can't Aria get the door?" Scott called back.

"Both of you get the door!" Mum retorted and we met halfway hurrying down the steps but before I could even reach for the door knob Scott stopped dead and grabbed my wrist yanking me back.

"Scott!" I squealed in protest. He looked petrified. "What's wrong?"

"It's him," Scott's eyes were wide. The doorbell wrung again.

"For the love of God someone get the door!" Mum yelled again. Scott and I turned back and when we looked back to the door it was open and there standing was. HOLY CRAP! THE ALPHA?!

"Holy shit!" I gasped, gripping Scott's hand really tight. Scott tried to slam the door but he held it open.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Come on Scott think it through."

"I'll tell her," Scott breathed.

"That I'm a psychotic killer that used to have burns covering half my face? Good luck with that."

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her-" I fumed.

"Aria if I may interrupt the top 5 most impotent sounding threats for a moment try to remember I've been in a coma for 6 years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful women? Or maybe you think I've come up with an idea, like how it would be easier to convince you to become part of the pack if your mother and sister were too," His gaze landed on me and I took an involuntary step back.

"You need to understand how much more powerful we are together Scott. Imagine this, all of us in a pack together, Aria you can be with Derek," he gazed at me. "He has been to visit you hasn't he?" Scott's gaze whipped to me and I looked down guiltily. I hadn't told him.

"What? Aria-" Scott was cut off as my mum walked up behind us.

"I'm ready, sorry about the wait," mum said. She linked her arm through Peter's and they walked out, smiling. The second they were gone Scott turned to me.

"You saw Derek?" Scott asked.

"I did and he said that I should go with him but then I told him to never talk to me again so…" I replied. Scott took in a deep calming breath before rushing upstairs, pulling me behind him.

"Alison I will be right back! Aria's going to entertain you aren't you Aria?" Scott said, grabbing his jacket.

"uh… yeah!" I said.

"i wouldn't be doing this if it was totally incredibly important!" Scott insisted.

"it's alright," Alison said although she didn't sound alright.

"No I want to talk to you, actually there's nothing I want to do more right now but- can you please stay?" Scott practically begged. Alison nodded and Scott rushed out.

"My brother's an idiot but I promise what he's doing is really important," I said smiling at her. She nodded weakly. We chatted for awhile about clothes and girly things before my phone wrong.

"Scott where are you?" I hissed, walking out of the room.

"Jackson! Derek's going to kill him! I stopped Peter and Mum by getting Stiles to crash into them!" was the first thing Scott said.

"W-what?"

"Go to Derek's house see if he's there! If he's not call me!" Scott said. "I'm just hoping he won't hurt you."

"Ok," I hung up the phone and rushed back to Alison. "Alison I'm SO sorry! um… My mum! Has been in a car accident and I have to go. Wait here for Scott ok?"

"Is your mum ok?" Alison asked.

"Um yeah! It was just little, I just have to give her a ride!" I said and ran downstairs, speeding to Derek's house.

I heard voices inside. "Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here? There's no one here!" Derek's voice wrung out. I pushed open the door.

"Actually, there is."

I walked in between Jackson, who was crying in terror and Derek glared at me.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Come on Jackson," I ignored Derek and grabbed Jackson's elbow pulling him to his feet. I was walking past Derek but he grabbed my wrist, hard.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, pushing me and Jackson back. We both fell to the floor and Derek stalked over to Jackson.

"No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cars that your hair is perfect and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yelled, raising a hand. I jumped onto Jackson, like literally, blocking Derek from hitting him. Jackson pulled himself and me to our feet, keeping me in front of him like the nice guy he is. (Sarcasm)

"Go on Derek, do it," I taunted, looking at Derek's raised hand. "Hurt him, you have to hurt me. I dare you to do it. Scott would be angry at you for hurting Jackson but you touch me and Scott will rip you apart, limb for limb." Derek's hand slowly lowered.

"Aria, move," he commanded.

"No."

"Move!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me hurt you Aria," Derek said.

"You couldn't possibly hurt me anymore than you already have," I snarled. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said before pushing me out of the way. I hit the wall hard and the wind was knocked out of me. He raised his hand to strike Jackson but I was behind him, a steel pole in my hand and I bashed it over Derek's head. He fell to the ground and I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. I didn't want to hurt Derek. Then Scott was beside me, looking at me with …approval?

"Scott! Aria! Move!" Derek commanded when he was back on his feet but before we had a chance to say something, shots wrung through our ears.

"Get down!" Derek yelled, diving onto me. He pulled me close to his chest, putting our backs to a wall. I looked over to see Scott had been shot a couple times, blood poured from his mouth and wounds.

"Scott!" I shouted. Derek gathered me in his arms and ran over to Scott, making sure I wasn't facing the bullets and arrows that were racing through the house. Jackson had crawled off.

"Take Aria and go!" He commanded shoving me next to Scott. He pressed his lips to my ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing me on the cheek and walking out into the gunfire. Scott half dragged me, bleeding all over me might I add, out. I wrapped my arms around him helping him as we stumbled through the woods.

"Come on Scott!" i encouraged him but he fell onto his hands and knees coughing up blood. "Scott!" I cried. He slowly fell unconscious. I tried to lift him but decided I couldn't carry him the whole way. Then a shadow flitted in the trees.

"D-Derek?" I called out, praying it wasn't Peter.

"Aria!" Dr Deaton appeared from the shadows.

"Oh my god! Um hi…." I half smiled at him. "Um we were just out for a walk and this um guy started sh-"

"You don't have to make up lies Aria. I know what's going on. Come on we should get Scott back to the clinic," He said. I stared at him in shock as he scooped Scott up and began walking off into the night. i stumbled after him, dumbfounded. We finally arrived back at the animal clinic and he lay Scott on the operating table and began taking the bullets out. After what seemed like forever Scott came back to consciousness. He tried to quickly get up but I gently pushed him back.

"I wouldn't get up just yet," Deaton said.

"Wha-.. whe-?" Scott murmured.

"You're fine and I've given you something that should speed up the healing process," Deaton stated.

"But you're a vet," Scott argued.

"That's true and 90% of the time I'm mostly treating dogs and cats," Deaton replied.

"Mostly?" i questioned.

"Mostly," he answered. Scott lay his head back down and I stroked some of his sweaty hair out of his face.

"He'll be ok, right?" I asked.

"Are you talking about Scott… or Derek?" Deaton question and my head whipped up.

I thought about this for a moment. "Both."

"Scott's going to be fine," he answered and doubt swept through me.

"How do you know… anything?" I asked but he didn't reply.

-O-

Sunlight woke me up and the murmur of voices. Every single one of my limbs ached, probably from falling asleep sitting in a chair in the waiting area. I slowly stood up and stretched to see Scott was up, talking to Dr. Deaton. I heard the ring of the bell and turned back to the door. There stood who else but the bloody alpha. I stumbled backwards towards Deaton who now stood looking at Peter.

"I'm here to pick up," Peter said.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you dropping off," Deaton replied.

"This one wandered in on its own," Peter's gaze locked onto mine as he slowly wandered forward.

"Even if it did, I'm sorry I can't help you. We're closed," Deaton said.

"Oh I think you can make an exception, just this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours?" Deaton suggested.

"You have something of mine," Peter said. "I'm here to collect it.''

"Like I said, we're closed," Deaton said more firmly this time. Peter tried to move forward but he could barely move.

"Mountain ash," he glared. "That's an old one." He then proceeded to take a chair and throw it at us. Deaton didn't even flinch but I dropped to the floor as splinters of wood shattered everywhere.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed." Deaton said slowly and firmly. Peter straightened out his jacket before stopping at the door. His gaze landed on me as he whispered something. I knew he was talking to Scott and strained my ears to hear.

"There are others who can help me get what I want Scott. More vulnerable and innocent like your sister or maybe even your girlfriend," I managed to hear Peter say before he walked out.

-O-

"Call it again!" Scott insisted.

"So it's not here! You lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles suggested. We'd been looking for Scott's phone for ages.

"I can't afford a new one!" Scott replied, diving under his bed and rummaging around. "And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Well A; you're not alone, you have me and Ar and B; you said he walked into gunfire. He sounds pretty dead to me," Stiles said and I whimpered lightly.

"Argents plan was to use him to kill the alpha, they're not going to kill him," Scott insisted.

"Alright well then let them do what ever it is they're planning. Use Derek to get Peter, problem solved," Stiles suggested.

"Not if Peter's going after Alison to find Derek!" Scott insisted. "Or if he plans on taking Aria down with him! We need to find Derek first! Help me look will you's?"

"You probably lost it when you two were fighting," Stiles stated. "Remember that? When he was trying to kill you, Aria and Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone!" I argued.

"We're not going to let him die," Scott added and I gave him a weak thankful smile.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked and I glared at him. Scott's head abruptly shot up.

"What?" Stiles and I asked.

"Mum just got home from work," Scott answered and we allowed him to listen for a few minutes.

"Is she ok?" Stiles asked.

"What's she doing?" I added. Scott looked really upset.

"Crying." He replied. Scott slumped down on the bed next to me.

"Scott… you can't protect everyone," Stiles said.

"I know how hard you try to protect me, mum, Stiles and even Jackson but it's not completely your responsibility," i added.

"I have too."

-O-

"You want me to take Alison to the formal?" Jackson asked. Scott had just been told he wasn't allowed because he was failing three classes.

"I don't want you to I need you to," Scott replied.

"Screw you. Screw all of you. In fact screw each other," Jackson replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I saved your life!" I said.

"And then left me for dead," Jackson retorted.

"I got shot for you!" Scott added.

"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound," Jackson said.

"You know it healed!" Scott said.

"Mmm convenient," Jackson shot back.

"Alright how about this?" I said and lifted my shirt to reveal the massive bruise all down my right side from Derek pushing me into the wall. All of their eyes widened.

"Derek did that?" Scott growled.

"Ok now I definitely want him dead," Stiles added. I rolled my eyes and let my shirt drop back down.

Scott sighed. "Just please do it Jackson. Alison's in serious danger, I'm talking around the clock. And she needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance."

"And what about Aria?" Jackson questioned.

"I-I don't know yet," Scott admitted.

"Get her dad to do it. He's the werewolf hunter," Jackson suggested.

"How am I meant to do that and keep him form finding out about me?" Scott shot back.

"Not my problem," Jackson said.

"Ok now I regret saving you from Derek," I growled. Jackson rolled his eyes and went to walk past us but Scott slammed his fist against the locker, blocking Jackson's way.

"You're her friend too," Scott said. "All that time you spent with her to get to me you can't say you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Alison. It's impossible not to like her! You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt!"

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson questioned. Scott sighed.

"Then it's worth it." Scott replied.

"Not to me," Jackson said. And that's when I lost it on the selfish pig. I punched him in the face and omg did it hurt my hand but it was so worth it! His lip started bleeding and Stiles had to literally hold me back. Scott then growled and his eyes started glowing and fangs grew out of his mouth. He smashed Jackson up against a locker a few times until Jackson was whimpering in defeat.

"Ok! OK! I'll do it!" He cried and Scott let him go. Jackson hurried out and over to Alison.

-O-

"Haven't you two ever heard of the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile,'?" Lydia asked. Alison, Lydia and I stood on the escalator up to Macy's. We were going dress shopping. "Smile Alison, I'm buying you a dress."

"I have to admit as far as apologies go that's more than I expected," Alison admitted. "But not as much as I'm going to ask. You're going to cancel what ever dumb jock you said yes to and you're going to go with someone else."

"Who?" Lydia asked, looking slightly afraid.

"Him," Alison nodded over to Stiles who just happened to be smelling perfume and accidentally sprayed it in his face, causing him to have a sneezing fit.

"Ohh! Don't frown Lydia! Someone could be falling in love with your smile," Alison said in a mocking town. It was the first time I'd heard Alison sound bitchy.

Alison and I looked at heaps of dresses until she was looking at a red one and tilted the mirror and there stood who else but the alpha. I took a step back my heart pounding in my chest and breathing coming out in short breaths. I spun around and he walked up to us.

"That's not your colour," he commented looking at the dress Alison was holding up. "Sorry if that was intrusive I just don't think with your skin tone a colour that dark would really complement it. I'd go lighter."

"Cause I'm pale," Alison nodded, although she looked quite startled.

"Fair," Peter corrected. "I mean you can't call skin like yours pale, not skin that perfect."

"Hey Alison, I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me?" I said, desperate to get away from him. She nodded and I grabbed her hand, hurrying off.

I took my time in the toilet texting Scott, telling him what happened. When we went back thank god the alpha was gone. I eventually chose a fairly tight and red strapless dress. Alison was driving me home when my phone binged. It was a text from.. Isaac? how'd he even get my number?

It read; Hey Aria, I know this is really late notice and you probably already have a date but would you like to go to the formal with me? Thanks Isaac.

I pondered this for a moment. I was just going to go alone but I guess a date is better than none. We could just go as friends right? I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was really sad Derek wasn't taking me but I eventually texted him back; That sounds great. :)

-O-

I had to admit Isaac looked really great. He was in a super nice suit and had his hair spiked up. He ran around to the other side of his car to open the door for me. I smiled my thanks and got out.

"You look really beautiful," he gave me a dazzling smile and his hand captured mine as he led me into the dance. I looked around and saw Stiles with Lydia and Jackson with Alison.

We sat around for awhile then Isaac asked me to dance and I agreed.

"MCCALL!" I heard Coach yell but I knew he wasn't referring to me. Scott had been caught. I looked around to see Scott running behind a curtain. "MCCALL IT"S A SMALL GYM! I'LL FIND YOU!" Coach yelled out. Then Scott grabbed Danny and started dancing with him. "McCall you shouldn't be-" he was cut off by everyone glaring at him. They thought he was being homophobic. I couldn't help burst out laughing. I buried my face into Isaac's shoulder to muffle my giggles.

"Oh I wasn't- you don't think I- uh… dance everybody! Just dance!" Coach allowed Scott to stay and my chuckles eventually subsided. I saw Jackson stumble out and I took a step back from Isaac.

"I'll be right back," I promised and hurried out behind Jackson. He was stumbling out into the woods.

"Please! I want to be like you!" he was crying.

"Jackson! Jackso-" I was cut off by Mr. Argent and some other hunters walking forward with red torches. I walked up, standing beside Jackson who was crouching on the floor practically in tears.

"Unfortunately Jackson I don't think I can give you what you want. But I have a feeling you might be able to help me," Chris said.

"Jackson we should really get back to the party," I said, grabbing Jackson's arm and pulling him to his feet. "You have a nice night," I nodded at the but Chris grabbed my arm, not allowing me to move.

"Jackson, Aria. Who's the second beta?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," i answered firmly.

"Derek didn't tell you?" He asked, mocking surprise. I took in a sharp breath and chewed my lip.

"T-tell me what?" I asked.

"Why are you lying Aria? Who are you protecting?" Chris pressed. I felt tears prick my eyes and my breathing was coming in short gasps.

"It's Scott," Jackson said. My head shot up at him and I gaped at him as tears rolled down my cheeks. Thank god I'd worn waterproof mascara.

"Jackson!" I screamed, slapping at his chest.

"P-please don't hurt him," I practically sobbed. Chris put an arm on each of our necks leading us towards the school.

"Of course not, he's just a kid," he reassured me.

"What are you going to do to him?" Jackson asked.

"Going to take care of him," Chris answered. "Go back to the party, both of you. Go on," he ushered us. I glared at them before rushing inside.

"Stiles! Stiles!" I panted, stopping at him. "Jackson told them. The hunters they know. I tried to stop him but-"

"Aria slow down. What did he tell them?" Stiles placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"That Scott's the second beta."

Stiles grabbed my hand and we ran outside only to see the football field lights on. I squinted and saw… Lydia? And someone else. Who is that? Suddenly Stiles was pulling me behind him as we ran towards the football field.

"LYDIA! RUN!" He screamed but the alpha was on her, biting her. We skidded to a halt in front of them but I pulled out of Stiles grip and leaped on the alpha. I screamed and punched at him and he rolled, squashing me.

"Tell me how to find Derek, Stiles," Peter said. I stared up at him. Why would he think Stiles knew that?

"I-I don't know where he is," Stiles said.

"Tell me how to find him. You're the clever one aren't you? Tell me Stiles, or I'll kill them both," Peter said, his claws gripping into my shoulders, causing me to whimper in pain.

"I have no idea!" Stiles cried.

"TELL ME!" Peter demanded, digging his claws deeper into me.

"OK! OK!" Stiles said and I gaped at him.

"W-what? You know where he is?" I gasped. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"I-I think he knew he was going to be caught by the argents so I-I think he took Scott's phone," Stiles explained.

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now so… if he still has it then you can find him," Stiles replied. I stared at him, tears rolling out of my eyes. Out of everyone I'd always trusted Stiles to tell me the truth. Always. "Aria… I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said but I simply glared at him.

"Get up, both of you," Peter commanded, finally un-embedding his claws from my shoulders. Stiles grabbed my waist, pulling me to my feet but I pushed him off.

"We can't just leave her here," Stiles looked at Lydia.

"You don't have a choice," Peter retorted.

"No! I can't- I won't!" Stiles stumbled and Peter sighed.

"Fine you can call Jackson and tell him where she is. That's all you get," the alpha said. Stiles quickly pulled out his phone.

"Jackson! Lydia's hurt I-… I have to go but please. She's on the football field. Get here now!" Stiles said and waited for a reply before hanging up.

"Ok come on," Peter said, forcing us to follow him. I glanced back at my friends bloody body.

"Don't feel bad," Peter said as we drove in Stiles jeep. "If she lives she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredible."

"Yeah and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart," Stiles added.

"Well actually seeing as she's a woman, twice a month," Peter looked back at me. I wanted to feel uncomfortable that we were talking about periods but I honestly couldn't be bothered.

We pulled up in a car park somewhere I didn't know and didn't care. Peter practically dragged us over to what I assume was his car. He opened the boot to reveal his nurses body.

"Oh my god!" Stiles and I screamed and grabbed each others hands instinctively. I tried to pull my hand from his but he gripped it tight and wouldn't let go and secretly I didn't want him to. Peter grabbed out a laptop case and slammed the boot shut before opening it and pulling out a laptop.

"Look you need Scott's username and password and I'm sorry but I don't know them," Stiles lied. We both knew them. They weren't exactly hard to guess.

"You both know what it is. You're his best friends," Peter replied.

"Actually I'm his sister," I piped in. He simply glared at me.

"You both know it and even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat I would know if you were lying," Peter said.

"Dude I swear to god-" Stiles was cut off as Peter slammed his face into the boot of the car.

"Ok now I forgive you Stiles," I said. "Thanks," I winked at the alpha. Stiles began typing things.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Don't talk Stiles, type," was all Peter replied with.

"You're going to kill people aren't you?" Stiles said.

"No," I argued. "No Derek would never really kill anyone," I was mainly trying to convince myself. Peter looked at me with fake sympathy.

"Oh sweety, he's killed plenty. Haven't you seen the colour of his eyes?" Peter said. "Do you want to know who he killed? his girlfriend." I stared at him disbelievingly.

"I don't believe you," I said defiantly.

"Well you should, because it's true," he said and turned back to Stiles. Doubt swept through me.

"You know Scott would never help you," Stiles said.

"Oh he will because if he doesn't I'll kill Alison and then I'll get Derek to kill Aria," Peter replied, a little too calmly for my liking.

"Derek would never hurt me," I whispered and Peter raised his eyebrows as if he knew I wasn't so sure of it myself. Stiles sighed and began typing again.

"His username is Alison?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows. "His password is Alison as well?" His eyebrows raised even higher and I snorted in amusement.

"Still want him in your pack?" I asked. Peter rolled his eyes. We waited for awhile before he began staring expectantly at Stiles.

"It's loading," Stiles said. It finally loaded.

"They're keeping him at his own house?" Stiles said looking at the map on the screen.

"Not at it, under it," Peter replied. "I know exactly where it is." His head whipped around and he looked like he'd hear something. "And I'm not the only one. Give me your keys."

Stiles handed him his keys and he scrunched them up before handing them back to him.

"So you're not going to kill us?" Stiles asked as the alpha was walking away. I hit Stiles lightly.

"Don't you see? i'm not the bad guy here," Peter said and I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. What was this guy on?

"You're not the bad guy? No you just go around killing people and turn into a monster with red glowing eyes," I laughed.

"Aria, Stiles, I like you two and since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" He asked and I stared at him.

"NO!" I yelled whilst Stiles said, "What?"

"Do, you, want, the, bite?" he asked again, slowly for Stiles. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Like you?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles! You can't seriously be contemplating this!" I shouted. Stiles looked at me before turning back to Peter. Peter grabbed Stiles arm and lifted it to his mouth.

"No. I don't want to be like you," Stiles replied and yanked his hand free.

"I heard your heartbeat Stiles. It rose on the words 'I don't want'. You may be lying to yourself but you can't lie to me. Good bye Stiles, Aria." He then got in his car and pulled out.

"Stiles… why would you think about being like him?" I asked when the car was out of sight.

"Because Aria…I'm not good enough," Stiles mumbled and I grabbed his face lifting it so he was looking into my eyes.

"Don't ever think that Stiles. You are so good enough," i said.

"I wasn't good enough for you," he murmured. I took a step back. "You chose a werewolf over me."

"Stiles I-"

"And I'm not good enough for Lydia," Stiles said and tears filled his beautiful eyes. I threw my arms around him and pulled him close to me, burying my head in his shoulder.

"You are good enough Stiles and I love you, more than anyone," I mumbled. He pulled me tighter to his chest before we reluctantly let go.

"I have to go find Derek," I said, "And you have to go to Lydia."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Stiles argued.

"I'm never alone. Not truly," I said and kissed him on the cheek before walking away pulling out my phone. No way was I walking the whole way to Derek's house in heels. I was calling a cab.

"Thanks," I shoved money into the cab drivers hand and jumped out at the start of Derek's long drive. He drove off and I pulled off my heels. They were killing my feet. I peered into the darkness and saw a shadow flitting across.

"Scott?" I whispered, praying it was him.

"Aria! What the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" He asked and we raced towards each other.

"it's a long story. Where's Derek?" I asked.

"I think he's below us," Scott replied and grasped my hand leading me over to a small passage which was blocked by a grate. Scott opened it and we walked in through a tunnel for awhile until we came to an opening and there chained up and shirtless was Derek.

"D-" I was cut off as Scott covered my mouth and signalled for me to be quiet. I nodded.

"Stay here," he mouthed and gave me that look that if I followed him I'd be dead so instead I nodded again and he walked over to Derek.

"Derek?" He said and Derek blinked his eyes open.

"Scott! Help me with this! Before they come back!" Derek said. Scott looked reluctant but undid the metal around his wrist. "Someones coming!" Derek said and Scott quickly hid. A man walked down.

"My knuckles are kind of hurting.. so I brought some help!" He raised a bat and swung it towards Derek but Derek caught it before it hit him.

"I had some help too," he said looking to Scott who was now standing behind the guy. Derek punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Scott help me with this!" Derek said, pulling at the shackle around his other wrist.

"No," Scott said, surprising me and Derek. "Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked.

"He's going after Alison and her family. He's going to kill them," Scott said.

"So what?" Derek spat.

"That's not all. He's going to go after Aria if I don't join him. You have to tell me how to stop him. I can't protect Aria and Alison and everyone else!" Scott argued.

"I don't need protecting!" I yelled walking out of the shadows. Derek stared at me.

"Aria.." he caught his breath. I turned to Scott.

"Scott undo the stupid thing," I commanded. Scott ignored me.

"Scott! Undo it! I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out of this right now!" Derek yelled.

"Promise you'll help me," Scott said.

"You'd risk my life for your girlfriend?" Derek asked. "Huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love Scott! You're 16 years old! You're a child!" Derek yelled and I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. Sure he was talking to Scott, but was he talking about Scott? I was younger than Scott. Maybe Derek was right. Maybe I wasn't in love.

"Yeah well I know something you don't," Scott pulled out a piece of paper with a picture of a deer with a spiral in it's side. "This is what brought your sister back to beacon hills right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.

"My boss told me 3 months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was?" Scott said. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so they could kill her and he could become an alpha. That's why you're going to help me." Derek still just glared at Scott and Scott turned away in exasperation. I sighed and walked up to Derek, un clicking the shackle. It seriously wasn't that hard. I flinched slightly as my arm brushed his and jumped back as soon as it was undone, remembering the bruise that covered half of my side. Derek rubbed his wrist.

"I'll help you."

Scott helped Derek through the tunnels and I stood back. I wanted to hug him so bad that I think if I took a step towards him I'd jump on him and never let him up again. We finally made it to the exit and climbed out to the front of Derek's house.

"Hold on," Derek panted. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It was kind of like-" I cut Derek off.

"it was too easy," I said.

"No! Don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen!" Scott said and Derek and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Do you think finding you was easy?" Scott asked.

"Cause it wasn't!" I added.

"None of this has been easy!" Scott said. "So if things are going right for like two seconds can we just not question it? Can we just shut up and thank god that we've had the tiniest bit of luck for once?"

Derek and I nodded and we were about to start walking when I heard the fire of an arrow and one embedded itself into Derek's shoulder. I looked over to see Alison and her aunt. Alison was holding a bow.

"Derek!" I cried jumping towards him but suddenly a sharp pain hit me in the stomach. I looked down to see blood dripping from a wound, an arrow embedded in my stomach.

"ARIA!" I heard Scott yell. I fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood invaded my mouth.

"No! No! Aria! Oh my god!" Alison cried. Tears streamed down my face and for some reason I actually felt embarrassed to be crying. Which was kind of ridiculous cause I'd just been shot with a freaking arrow. I felt myself being picked up but I couldn't tell whether it was Scott or Derek.

"Scott I have to get the arrow out of her or she's going to die," Derek voice sounded. He held my hand tightly and I somehow felt stronger, like he was giving me some of his power. Than agonising pain ripped through me as Derek pulled the arrow out. I cried out in pain.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Alison's voice.

"No, finish what you came here to do," Alison's bitch of an aunt.

"But she'll die!" Alison argued.

"She's one of them!" Alison's aunt shot back.

"She's human!" Scott yelled.

"She's still on your side!" Alison's aunt yelled back. I felt myself being picked up again and finally opened my eyes. I was on the front porch of Derek's house and the others were standing down on the lawn.

"Alison I was going to tell you everything," Scott said. "Everything I said to you I meant."

"I don't believe you," Alison answered.

"Thank god now shoot him before I shoot myself," Kate said.

"You-you said we were just going to catch them," Alison said.

"Yes and we did that. Now kill them," she pulled out a gun and shot Derek. "See not that hard!" I got up and screamed, dragging myself over to Derek.

"No Aria! Stay where you are!" Scott yelled. I gasped in pain, trying to breathe but I was loosing to much blood. She pointed a gun at Scott.

"NO! NO!" I screamed but she ignored me.

"Kate!" I heard Chris's voice ring out. "I know what you did. Put the gun down." YES YES YES

"I did what I was told to do," Kate answered.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people," Chris replied. "There were children in that house. Ones who were human. Look what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy. You got my daughter to shoot one of her human friends with an arrow. We go by the code. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser." We hunt those, who hunt us. He then lifted his gun and shot it, only just missing her. Damn.

"Put the gun down." He demanded. "Before I put you down." She slowly lowered the gun and the door behind me began to squeak open. I crawled back, one hand clutching my bleeding stomach and the other dragging me along. Scott was suddenly on his feet and I was in his arms.

"Alison get back," Chris said. Scott slowly placed me down behind them all.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"It's the alpha," Scott replied. A shadow flitted out. That's all it was. A shadow tripping first Chris then Scott then Alison. It darted between them. Then suddenly it was human again and holding Kate's wrist. She fired the gun but it didn't hit Peter because he refused to lower his grip on her. He broke her arm before dragging her inside the house. I dragged myself over to Derek who seemed to be healing.

"De…" I tried to say his name but my vision was blurring. Suddenly Scott disappeared inside.

"Aria," he bundled me into his arms. I tried to lift my hands to his face but I was too weak so instead he grabbed my hand for me, bringing it to his face. "I have to help Scott."

I nodded. "Go."

He slowly let me slide back to the floor then got up and his eyes glowed ice blue before he disappeared inside. I had to fight to stay conscious, the pain in my stomach almost unbearable. Alison appeared back out the front of the house.

"I'm so sorry Aria," she cried and ripped the bottom of her shirt off, tying it around my wound but blood quickly seeped through. I simply nodded at her and she ran over to her father.

"Dad? Dad?" She shook him. Scott was thrown out of the house and a monster came out behind him. That was the alpha? God it was massive and so scary. I heard a car pull up and saw Stiles and Jackson jump out. Stiles threw a bottle at the alpha but it didn't smash on him, instead he caught it.

"Alison!" Scott shouted and threw her her bow. Alison shot the bottle and it exploded, igniting the alpha's arm in flames. He screamed in pain and I covered my ears at his cries. I felt Stiles arms around me.

"Aria? Aria are you ok?" He asked but I couldn't take my eyes off the alpha. Jackson threw another bottle at him and his whole body ignited this time. He fell to the ground in his human form. Peter was bloodied and disgusting. He fell to the ground barely breathing and Scott rushed over to me.

"Aria," he breathed brushing strands out of my face. I smiled weakly up at him but I was sobbing in pain. Derek walked out and over to the barely alive alpha. Scott gave me one last look before rushing over to Derek.

"Derek wait! You said the cure comes from killing the one who bit you!" Scott said. "Derek! If you do this I'm dead! What am I supposed to do?" Derek lifted his hand. "Wait! No! No! Don't!" Scott yelled but Derek's hand had already swiped Peter's throat. Derek stood back up, his eyes glowing red.

"I'm the alpha now."

I stared at him before another bolt of pain racked my body and I groaned. Stiles scooped me up in his arms and carried me to Jackson's car.

"We have to get her to the hospital Scott," Stiles said.

"It's too late," Derek's voice sounded from behind me. I looked over to him.

"No, no it can't be," Stiles cried.

"He's right Stiles," Scott said and I turned back to Scott.

"Don't you give up on me as well," I sobbed.

"Our only option is to turn her," Scott said.

"NO!" I screamed, clinging to Stiles as Derek slowly walked over to me. I let my feet fall to the ground, although it made the pain even more immense and I scrambled backwards. "Stiles! Scott! Stop him!" i yelled but neither of them had to. Derek stopped.

"Aria…Why don't you want me to? You're dying," he said.

"I don't want to be like you," I said.

"Aria I can't let you die," Derek said but I shook my head.

"You have to," I said.

"No Aria please, I can't," a tear rolled out of Derek's eye.

"Derek please," I sobbed. He rushed over to me and caught me before I fell. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Derek," I sobbed. Stiles and Scott were suddenly beside me. I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, pulling me close to his neck.

"Aria! I'm so sorry!" Alison cried. I looked up at her.

"I wish I could say it's ok Ali because I don't want you to feel guilty forever. And I'm not even angry at you for shooting me. I get it was an accident. But you shot Derek and then threatened to kill my brother so you're not my favourite person," I said and she sobbed again. "Alison know that you are forgiven. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't hurt him again. Not Scott and not Derek. Promise me Alison."

"I promise."

"Aria you have to let him change you. You're my best friend. You're my sister," Stiles cried.

"No Stiles. Scott's your best friend now. Don't ever give up on Lydia, Stiles. Not ever." I looked at Stiles and Scott. "I never had one brother… I always had two. And I love them. So much."

"I love you Aria," Stiles said.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Scott glared at Alison.

"Yes you will," I replied. "Scott you love her and she loves you. It was an accident."

"You said you couldn't kill someone by accident," Scott said.

"I guess I was wrong."

"Do you still love me Aria?" Derek whispered. I looked into his eyes.

"Of course I do," I replied.

"Aria…" he cried and I wiped at his tears with my thumb.

"Don't cry over me Derek. You're to beautiful to cry."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too. I loved you since the second I met you," I smiled at him, but I could feel myself start to fall into the grips of death. My heart beat was slowing.

"I don't believe in love at first sight," Derek smiled, although tears were streaming down his face. I smiled up at him and pulled his head closer to mine, brushing our lips together for the last time before I finally pulled back and looked up at his beautiful hazel green eyes for the last time.

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't believe in werewolves."

-THE END-


	2. She's going to kill me

Scott's POV

Tears streamed down everyones face. I stared down at the lifeless eyes of my beautiful sister as she bled in Derek's arm. I'd never seen Derek cry. I'd never expected too. He always seemed so strong, so good at hiding his emotions I'd kind of thought he almost didn't have any. But then I sometimes saw him with Aria and I could sense how much he cared about her, how much he loved her. I wasn't sure whether she knew it but I hoped she did.

"I can't…. I can't let her die," Derek muttered and I saw long canines growing in his mouth.

"Derek! Wai-" I yelled but it was to late. His fangs had clamped onto her neck. I listened. Her heart had stopped beating. It was too late. But Derek wasn't giving up. He grabbed her hand and I could see his strength flowing into her. He made a choking sound like he couldn't breathe and his eyes flashed red.

"Derek stop!" I yelled pulling at his arm. He was killing himself. But then I heard it. The beat of Aria's heart. Derek finally let go of her hand, and she took in a massive deep breath, choking into life.

"Aria!" Derek yelled, stroking strands of hair out of her face. More tears streaked down his face, but this time in happiness. He rocked her back and forth, burying his face in her hair and I placed a hand on his shoulders. He'd saved her. Even if she was a werewolf.

"What if she can't control it? She's going to kill people." Chris said.. He and Alison stood back a little.

"No I'm her alpha and I'm the one who bit her. She'll listen to me," Derek replied. He lifted her and carried her to Jackson's car.

"We should still get her to a hospital," Derek said placing her gently in the back seat. I jumped in the front and Stiles and Jackson jumped in the back seat, Stiles holding Aria against him. We sped to the hospital leaving Alison and Chris behind.

"Help!" Derek yelled carrying Aria in. Doctor's rushed in around us. "She was shot. Some woman just jumped out and shot her with-with a cross bow!" Who was he going to blame this on? Kate Argent?

"Derek Hale you're under arrest for the murder and attacks," Sheriff Stilinksi said as a doctor took Aria from his arms and Sheriff hand cuffed him.

"No! No Sheriff it wasn't Derek! It was Kate, Kate Argent!" I yelled. Sheriff looked at me in surprise.

"Scott you're the one who told me it was Derek Hale," Sheriff said.

"I know but I-I was wrong. It was Kate Argent. I'm positive of it. Go to the Hale house… just do it," Scott said.

"We can't just let Derek Hale go. He could have killed people. He brought your sister's bloody body in," Sheriff argued.

"I was there ok! She- she admitted it before shooting Aria! With a freaking arrow!" I lied. Sheriff reluctantly uncured Derek and the second he did Derek shot away to Aria where doctors were lying her in a bed. I followed him over.

"She seems to be…. to be getting better herself," a doctor explained and Derek and I exchanged glances. "At an incredible rate. She's going to be perfectly fine." Derek and I sighed in relief. She was going to be ok. Aria was going to be fine. And… holy shit a freaking werewolf. She was temperamental enough as it was. She's going to kill me.

-O-


	3. Season 2 Part 1

Season 2 Part 1

It was so dark. Just black. Actually no it wasn't darkness. It was nothingness. It was bliss and it was a nightmare. No up, no down. No left, no right. Just nothing. Then I saw it. A dwindling white light. It seemed so far away and it felt like I could never reach it but finally I did and it turned into a blinding whiteness of oblivion.

A dull pain ached in my stomach but it wasn't nearly as immense as before and my vision was blurry for a few moments before my eyes focussed. I wanted Derek.

"Derek?" I called out. He was at my side in an instant and stroking my face. My eyes burned and Derek and Scott looked panicked.

"Aria.. I-I had to change you," he explained.

"I know. And it's ok," I said, bringing his head down to my lips. I missed his lips brushing against mine and savoured the moment when it finally came. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days," Derek answered. I gaped at him in shock.

"F-four?" I stuttered and they nodded. That's when I noticed how shattered Derek looked. His eyes were shadowed with lack of sleep and he was paler than usual, still in his ripped and bloody clothes from when I'd last saw him.

"Derek are you ok?" i asked, staring up at him in worry.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You look shattered," I said.

"He hasn't slept at all and barely sat down this whole time," Scott replied who didn't look much better than Derek. Derek looked down with his blood shot but still beautiful eyes.

"Derek get some rest," I insisted but he shook his head. I sighed and moved over, pulling on his hand so he could lie down next to me. He pulled me to his chest and I buried my head in his neck, letting sleep crash over me once more.

-O-

"DEREK!" I screamed in frustration as I pinned him down again. He had scratches from me all over his body but I didn't have a single one. He'd been going easy on me and every time I pinned him down with barely any effort. "You have to actually put some effort in!" I fumed getting off of him and taking a step back, glaring at him. He smirked at me as he got to his feet and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest and I pushed at him but he wouldn't let me go.

His lips crashed into mine and his hands traveled down my back to my ass. I groaned slightly as he squeezed it and I began to feel claws slowly protruding out of my fingers.

Best thing about having an alpha werewolf for a boyfriend and being a werewolf? Don't have to worry about hurting each other.

I ran my hands through his hair as his mouth trailed down my jaw and to my neck where he sucked leaving a bruise before his lips traveled down to my chest. I yanked his shirt over his head and he in turn yanked mine off. My hands had a mind of their own, feeling his abs and then his back. His lips captured mine again and he slowly lowered me to the ground, his body pressing against mine.

He slipped my black leggings off before his hand reached around my back, unclipping my bra. He slid it off, his lips not leaving mine for a single beat. I undid his belt and pulled his jeans off, pulling him closer to me. I felt my claws begin to protrude further and knew my eyes were a yellow colour. I looked up to see Derek's eyes were flashing between red and green as he fought for control.

"Let go," I growled in his ears and felt his claws sink into my back but pleasure over powered my pain and soon I was practically screaming his name.

-O-

"Stiles, no Stiles calm down!" I shouted through the phone. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I heard Lydia scream and then I ran in and she was gone! Aria you have to find her! Aria what am I going to do?" Stiles cried back.

"Stiles you have to calm down! We'll go looking for her now!" i said, grabbing my shirt and yanking it over my head. Derek was staring at me, listening to our conversation.

"We?" Stiles questioned.

"Me. And I'll phone Scott. I'll be by you in a moment ok?" I said and he agreed before we hung up.

"Why don't I come and help?" Derek suggested.

"It's ok. We'll find her. I love you," I kissed him.

"I love you too," he said and I raced out and was in Stiles jeep in no time.

"Hey! Oh Scott you're already here?" I said seeing my brother.

"Ok let's go! Here's the last thing she was wearing," Stiles said and handed us a hospital gown. Scott smelt it and was handing it to me when Alison appeared in front of us.

"Alison!" Scott exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Someone might see us!" Alison's father had caught them making out then proceeded to threaten to shoot Scott if he ever saw them together again.

"I don't care she is my best friend and - and I just saw my father and two other men leave in SUV's," Alison explained with a glance at me.

"They know about the bites then?" Scott asked and Alison nodded.

"But… she didn't heal so… she's not one of us… right?" i asked. Scott shrugged.

"I-I don't know. Did Derek say anything?" Scott asked.

"He wasn't sure either. He said she shouldn't be alive," I replied.

Alison climbed in the back with me but it was still awkward between us. I'd try to forgive her and I had for shooting me but Derek… I couldn't ever forgive her for hurting him.

"So if Lydia's turning will they really kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." Alison admitted. "All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"What others?" Stiles and I questioned.

"They won't tell me that either," Alison replied.

"Wow what a great open relationship you have with your parents," I muttered.

"Are we going the right way?" Stiles asked, looking to me and Scott. We exchanged a look.

"Next right," we both answered as Scott stuck his head out the window. We ended up outside Derek's house.

"She came here?" Stiles questioned.

"This is where the scent leads," Scott answered and I sniffed. I caught scent of Lydia and Derek but also..Jackson? I thought it could be from when we killed the alpha but his scent should have been washed away by now. This scent although not very fresh was still recent.

"What would Lydia want with Derek?" Alison muttered mainly to herself. "Do you think she was looking for him?"

"What you mean because she wants a pack?" Scott questioned. Alison shrugged.

"So-so being in a pack makes you stronger right? Like strength in numbers?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, well it literally makes us stronger," Scott answered.

"We're stronger, can run faster, our senses are heightened even further," I explained.

"So would that be the same for an alpha? Would Derek get stronger as well?" Alison questioned. Scott and I exchanged glances.

"I guess," I replied.

"Woah! Look at this!" Stiles called out and Alison and I walked over to him. "See this? I think it's a trip wire," Stiles explained and pulled on it.

"Uh Stiles?" We turned around at Scott's voice to see Scott hanging up side down by his foot. I giggled.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it," Scott said and we nodded.

"Wait!" I called out. "Someone's coming!"

"Hide!" Scott said and I stared at him, reluctant to leave him. "Go!"

I grabbed Stiles hand and he dragged us over to the shadows. I peeped out to see Alison's dad walking towards Scott.

"Scott," Mr. Argent crouched down so his head was at Scott's heads' level.

"Mr Argent."

"How you doing?"

"Good. You know just hanging out. This one of yours? It's uh good," Scott said.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Mr. Argent questioned.

"Looking for my friend," Scott replied.

"Uh that's right. Lydia's in your group now isn't she? Or is there another way to put it… part of your pack?" Mr. Argent raised his eyebrows.

"I think group sounds about right to me," Scott answered.

"I hope so because I know she's a friend of Alison's and one or two special circumstances like yourself and sister is enough. Two I can handle. Not three. Scott do you know what Hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to," Scott rmuttered.

"It's the amputating at the waste. Cutting someone in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone," Mr Argent said. "Let's hope a demonstration doesn't become necessary." Mr Argent stood up and walked away, leaving Scott hanging there. We rushed over to him the second he was out of sight.

"You ok?" Alison and I asked.

"Yep just another life threatening conversation with your dad," Scott said sarcasm lacing his voice. Alison and Stiles ran over to the rope, trying to figure out how to undo it, but instead I just grabbed out my claws and sliced the easily landed on his feet. We walked into Derek's house and looked around but found nothing.

-O-

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked.

"No I didn't say she ate it I just said it was missing and you know even if she did so what? it's the most nutritious part of the body," Stiles said.

"We never ate a liver," i said with a look at Scott.

"Right because when it comes to werewolves Scott's just such a model citizen of control," Stiles said, sarcastically.

"Hey I haven't lost control yet," I piped in.

"Yeah but you have an alpha boyfriend to teach you!" Scott shot back. We walked into the locker room where I seemed to be spending a lot of my time. I saw Isaac walk in through the door and I walked up to him.

"Hey Isaac I'm so sorry about the other night at the dance I-" I was cut off as his scent hit my nose. it was different but I couldn't quite figure out how. "Are you ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have an announcement! Gather around!" Coach called and we all hustled together.

"Oi! Girl McCall what are you doing here?" He yelled at me.

"Supporting my friends," I replied, smirking at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Listen up! Police are asking for help on a missing sick girl. She's roaming around, totally naked," Coach said and some boys whistled and chuckled. "Now it's going to get below 40 degrees tonight and I don't know about you but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked I lost a testicle to exposure! Now I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl! So police are organising search parties for tonight. Sign up and find the missing girl, you get an automatic A in my class." People cheered. He was such a great teacher right?

People went to sign up but we walked over to Jackson.

"Aren't you going to sign up?" Stiles asked.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?" Jackson asked.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be… you know.. turning," Scott said.

"Turning?" Jackson questioned.

"yeah turning," Scott replied.

"Into?"

"A unicorn!" Stiles shot. "What do you think dumb ass?"

"Well i think that if Lydia's turning she's not the one that's going to need help," Jackson replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've got it all backwards McCall's, when I was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me," Jackson said. "What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?"

-O-

Chemistry sucks. Now Stiles had detention cause Mr. Harris hates him and who am I meant to hang out with? Although I've felt kind of disconnected from Stiles since I was turned. Like there's a barrier between us. Scott and I are closer than ever but Stiles and I seem to be drifting.

"Dude your nose!" I heard Danny say. I looked over to see Jackson's nose bleeding… black blood! Holy shit! What the hell? Jackson rushed out of class.

"Uh sir? Can I please use the bathroom?" I asked.

"No, Miss McCall you may not," Mr. Harris answered.

"Well if you don't let me go I'm going to just leave," I said, standing up.

"Then you can join Stiles in detention," Mr Harris said.

"Fine," I sighed and walked out. Guess I had detention. Kidding, no way was I going. I walked to the boys toilets and before I'd entered I smelt Derek's scent along with Jackson's.

"Looking a little pale there Jackson," Derek was saying.

"Derek?" I called.

"Aria," Derek answered, looking slightly panicked before he gathered himself again.

"If something's wrong, I need to know," Derek said, turning back to Jackson.

"Why? W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Jackson asked. I looked between the two.

"Tell me what? Derek?" I was starting to stress.

"Well he gave me 'the bite'," Jackson stated. I stared at Derek.

"What?" I gasped.

"Aria, we'll talk about this later," Derek said and I took in a breath, nodding. My feelings weren't important right now.

"Look I'm not in your little wolf pack. No offence but you don't exactly show great leadership qualities," Jackson said.

"Is that so?" Derek smirked.

"Look I've got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around at night howling at the moon with you and the McCalls ok?" Jackson said. I really wanted to punch him. In the face. But I didn't need to because black blood began pouring out his ear.

"Uh Jackson?" I nudged his head so it faced the mirror and he gasped.

"What is it?" Jackson asked. "What's happening?"

Derek looked really worried and confused and slightly… afraid?

"Your bodies fighting the bite," Derek replied.

"Why?" Jackson asked. Derek grabbed my hand and started backing away, I followed him staring between him and Jackson in slight terror.

"I-I don't know," Derek admitted.

"What does it mean?" Jackson demanded but Derek simply shook his head and led me away to his car.

"Derek," I demanded.

"Aria… after you got out of hospital he came to me demanding I give him what he wanted and I did," Derek explained. I gaped at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" I exclaimed. "Oh my god… Isaac…" I remembered his change in scent. "Derek what did you do?" I demanded.

"Aria we're stronger in a pack. Me, you, Isaac, Scott. I have to build my pack," Derek explained.

"Derek you can't just go around turning people!" I argued.

"I can if they want it!" He shot back.

"Derek.. he was my friend… he took me to the dance," i buried my face in my hands.

"Yeah and now you can be even closer to him. When you join someones pack you become closer to them. You can almost feel their emotions. He'll be like your brother," Derek explained.

"I'm not part of your pack Derek," I said defiantly. Derek stared at me in shock. "And neither is Scott. Wait, did you tell him about me and Scott?"

"Not yet," Derek admitted.

I got out of the car and Derek got out behind me.

"Aria!" He grabbed my hand and spun me around. He pulled me to his chest but I took a step back.

"Derek I think for the time being we should…Derek I don't-" I bit my lip.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked in a quiet voice. I nodded, not meeting his gaze. He let go of my wrist and glared at me. Usually I would be crying by now but this time it felt different. He got back in his car, slamming the door before speeding off. I gulped down the lump in my throat and walked back into school. I was meant to be going with Stiles and Scott to Kate's funeral but I really didn't feel up to it. Or detention for that matter. Or school. Screw this I'm going home.

-O-

"Hey Stiles," I picked up my ringing phone.

"Hey. Um you might want to get here. Like now. We think.. we think Lydia attacked someone. There's been an attack on an ambulance. You reckon you can find us by scent?"

"Yep I'll be right there," I said and hung up, grabbing my coat before running off into the night.

"Hey!" I whispered, slipping in beside them as they stared at a torn up ambulance.

"Hey. What was Lydia doing?" Stiles said.

"I don't know," Scott admitted.

"What kept yous from doing that?" Stiles asked us.

"Alison," Scott replied. I didn't meet their gaze. "Derek?" Scott suggested.

"I guess," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, immediately noticing my mood.

"Me and Derek broke up," I whispered.

"What? What happened?" Scott and Stiles spluttered. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll tell you guys later," I said. I didn't feel ready to talk about it, even to Stiles. They reluctantly let the subject drop.

"Got the scent?" Stiles asked and we nodded.

"Ok and guys… please find her," Stiles begged.

"We will," I promised and Scott and I raced off. I saw a shadow flitting in the distance and motioned towards it. Scott nodded and we jumped onto it.

"You're not Lydia!" Scott exclaimed. It was a man, probably homeless. He ran off and we chased after him.

"Wait!" I called. Who'd turned him? Derek? Suddenly he was pulled up by a trap by his arms. I skidded to halt, pulling Scott to a stop with me. That's when i caught Derek's scent. I turned around to see him behind us. He pushed Scott over and wrapped an arm around my waste, ignoring our protests as he pulled us behind a tree, not letting go of Scott or I, probably afraid we'd run back out.

"Shh!" He growled as Mr. Argent walked out along with some other hunters. Chris pulled out an electrical rod and pressed it against the guys chest zapping him till he was in his human form again. I grabbed Derek's jacket, pulling myself closer to him and felt his grip on my waist tighten as he pulled me to his side, keeping one arm wrapped around Scott's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Mr Argent's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the guy replied. "Nothing I swear."

"You're not from here are you?" Chris said.

"No…No I came looking for the alpha," The guy said and I glanced up at Derek. "Look I didn't hurt anyone, I swear. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear."

"Gentlemen!" A voice boomed. It was one of the other hunters but he was older. This must be Alison's grandfather, Gerard, that Scott and Stiles had told me about. "Take a look at a rare sight. An omega. A lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or surviver of a pack that was hunted down. Possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly, not a wise choice," Gerard said and opened a cloth, pulling out a long sword. "Because as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on his own." He then proceeded to chop the guy in half from his waist. I almost yelped and I buried my hand into Derek's shoulder. His grip around me tightened. Scott began struggling in Derek's grip and I reached out and grabbed Scott's shoulder to steady him.

"Do you see what they do? This is why you both need me! Why we need each other! The only way to fight them is together," Derek said. He grabbed my hand and Scott's elbow and dragged us away from the horror.

"We need a pack to survive!" Derek insisted, finally letting us go.

"I have a pack," I said, grabbing Scott's hand. "It's just not yours."

"Aria please don't do this. Why are you even doing this?" Derek asked. "We'd be stronger together."

"Then why do I feel like you're the enemy?" I demanded. "Derek," I sighed letting go of Scott's hand and bringing my hands to Derek's face. I stroked his stubble lightly and looked into the eyes I'd come to love so much. He looked up at me sadly.

''I don't know," he admitted. I dropped my hands and took a step back. "My uncle said you'd always choose my side over Scott's. i guess he was wrong."

"I don't want to choose sides," I said.

"But what if you have to Aria? hm? You can't always be on neutral ground!" Derek demanded. I looked between him and Scott.

"I could never go against my own brother," I said.

"So you choose him," Derek concluded.

"But I'm in love with you," i added. He looked at me really sadly, like he felt how hard this was for me. I took a step toward Derek but Scott grabbed my hand.

"Aria this is the guy who turned against you and then threw you against a wall, bruising half your side," Scott reminded me.

"He's also the guy who saved my life and then stood by my bed side for five days," I shot back. "Scott please don't make me choose between you two, because… I won't be able to. I love you both and… just please don't make me choose," I practically begged.

"What if you have to?" Scott pressed. I pulled my hand free from Scott and walked over to Derek. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed our lips together. He pulled me closer but I stepped back.

"I love you Derek but Scott's my brother. I've been in this with him from the start and I'm going to be with him till the end. I don't want to choose but if I have to… I'm not going to be apart of your pack. I have my own pack already. Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Alison," I said.

"Right Alison, the girl who shot you with a cross bow and forced me to turn you," Derek reasoned. My eyes flickered to the ground and I stepped forward once more and pressed my lips to Derek's cheek, my lips lightly brushing his stubble before I captured Scott's hand and we turned around.

"Aria wait," I felt the warmness of Derek's hand as he spun me back around. "I don't want you to have to choose sides," he muttered before his lips crashed into mine. He pulled away and looked down at me. "Please come back with me tonight."

I looked back at Scott and he sighed. "Derek you saved my sisters life and as much as I used to hate you and not trust you I trust you with her. But if she comes back with a single scratch on her, I'll kill you." He squeezed my hand before disappearing into the night. I loved my brother.

-O-

"What is this place?" I asked. Derek had taken me to an abandoned shed with a run down bus inside.

He shrugged. "It's just kind of a place where we can relax. No one comes here."

"We?" I asked as he led me into the bus. He glanced back at me but didn't reply. That's when Isaac's scent hit my nose.

"Uh Derek.. is Isaac here?" I asked.

"Stay here," he told me and walked back to the entrance of the bus.

"Derek! Derek!" Isaac's voice yelled. "I-I think my dad's dead!" WHAT?

"What did you do?" Derek asked.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me," Isaac said.

"Isaac?" I asked walking out behind Derek.

"A-Aria?" he gasped. Derek glared at me. "You know Derek?"

I changed the colour of my eyes to yellow and looked back up to him. He gasped and took a step back.

"You're a… oh my god…." he stared at me. "How long-?"

"Not long. The night of the dance," I replied.

"So are you and Derek.. like together, together?" He asked. Derek and I exchanged looks.

"Uh… yeah," I replied awkwardly.

"But how long have you been together? I mean we hooked up like not that long ago," Isaac said but soon realised it was the wrong thing to say. Derek growled and his eyes flashed red.

"It was him?" Derek asked through gritted teeth. I bit my lip remembering the bruise Isaac had left on my neck the day I thought Derek had died at the school.

"Uh anyway?" I said, hopefully changing the subject but Derek wasn't about let it drop. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back inside the bus, pinning me against a wall. I thought he was about to yell at me when his lips crashed into mine rather violently. He sucked my tongue into his mouth nipping at it lightly. I pushed him away, gasping for air and looked up into red eyes. Derek's hands grasped my ass and he rocked his hips into mine.

"Derek!" I gasped. "What about Isaac's dad?" I reminded him. Derek reluctantly took a step back and grabbed my waist, pulling me into his side protectively.

"What happened?" He asked a scared looking Isaac.

"I-I don't know. Something just attacked him. I didn't get to see what it was though," Isaac explained.

"Aria you should go home," Derek said. I looked up at him.

"Ok, I'll see you later," I said and he pushed his lips against mine. I ran my hands up the back of his shirt against his warm skin. "Bye Isaac," I smiled and walked away.

"Uh bye Aria…I'll see you at school," he said, still looking shocked at the nights events.

-O-

"It's not like the last full moon! I feel fine! I don't feel the same!" Scott insisted. "Aria how are you controlling this so well? it's your first full moon and you have total control!"

I shrugged. "i feel it, it's kind of weird but I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"So neither of you feel like you're going to maine and kill anyone, like me?" Stiles said, eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Scott and I insisted.

"You know you say that now but then the full moon comes out and the claws and fangs and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere and it's very stressful on me so can we please just consider chaining you two up," Stiles said.

"Yeah but I feel way more controlled this time and especially since things are good with Alison," Scott said.

"yeah we know how good things are with Alison," Stiles and I muttered.

"They're really good… I mean like really good," Scott said.

"Alright I get it!" I shouted.

"Just shut the hell up before I have the urge to maine and kill myself!" Stiles added.

"Ok well do you have something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked.

"Yeah way better," Stiles replied. Stiles opened his locker and out poured chains falling to the ground. Everyone stared at us and I groaned, throwing my face in my hands. Coach walked over as the last of the chains fell to the floor.

"Part of me wants to ask," Coach said. "But the other part says knowing would be more disturbing than anything I could imagine. So I-I'm going to walk away."

"Wise decision coach," Stiles said and we helped him gather up the chains and stuff them back in his locker when suddenly Scott's eyes flashed yellow and his head jerked up.

"You ok?" Stiles asked.

"There's another," Scott said and guilt rushed through me. "In here right now."

"Another what?"

"Werewolf. Aria can you sense it?"

I bit my lip. I had to tell him. "Yeah.. it's… it's Isaac."

"What?" Stiles and Scott gasped. "How do you know?"

"Derek changed him…" I said reluctantly.

"And you just forgot to mention this?" Scott fumed.

"I'm sorry…." I bit my lip in guilt. Scott and Stiles sighed and walked out of the locker room out onto the field. I went out to watch the practice and it was going all normally till the police showed up. They took Isaac away and began speaking to him. I rushed over to Scott and Stiles.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"They think his dad's dead," Scott explained and more guilt filled me. I'd been keeping to many secrets from them. "Murdered."

"Wait are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure why?" Scott asked.

"Because they could lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours. Like overnight during the full moon," Stiles said.

"How good are those holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People good, werewolves, probably not that good," Stiles replied.

"You know how we said we don't have the urge to maim and kill? He does."

We sat in chemistry discussing it and hoping we wouldn't get another detention.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott questioned.

"Well Peter said that if the bite didn't kill you it would turn you, maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving?" Stiles suggested.

"Does being a teenager mean the police can't hold him?" I said.

"Not unless you have solid evidence or a witness," Stiles replied and suddenly whipped around to Danny. "Danny! Where's Jackson?"

"In the principals office talking to your dad," Danny replied.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe cause he lived across the street from Isaac," Danny said.

"We gotta get to the principals office," Scott said. We all scrunched up paper balls and threw them at Mr. Harris's head.

"Who did that?" He fumed, spinning around. I pointed at Stiles and so did Scott while Stiles pointed at both of us.

"All of you to the principals office now!" He shouted, probably wondering why we looked so happy about being sent there. We took seats outside and waited, listening in on the Sheriff's and Jackson's conversation.

"So did you tell anyone? What did you do if Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff asked.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him," Jackson replied, too calmly.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A-a teacher, parents, anyone?" Sheriff asked.

"Nope, it's not my problem," Jackson replied and I balled my hands into fists.

"Ok now I feel the urge to maim and kill," I muttered.

"No of course not," Sheriff said sounding very unimpressed. "You know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are never the ones to deserve it." We exchanged smug looks.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed before realising what Sheriff had said. "Wait what?"

"I think we're done here," Sheriff said and he and Jackson walked out. Stiles quickly tried to hide his face behind a magazine but was not very successful.

"Hey Aria, Scott," Sheriff smiled at us before his glare landed on Stiles. He sighed and walked away, shaking his head.

"Kids," I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Come on in." And there stood the hunter that had cut the werewolf in half. I grabbed Scott's hand in terror and he squeezed it back, putting on a normal face and I followed suit. We went in and sat down in front of his desk, he sat on the other side and pulled out three files.

"Scott McCall, academically not one of the best but I see you have become quite the star athlete," He read from the first file.

"Miss McCall, academically always done very well, skipped a grade, impressive, but your grades have been slowly deteriorating lately," he said, reading from another file. I shifted. I hadn't done any homework or study in a couple of weeks and I was slowly falling behind.

"And Mr Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extra curricula's," He observed from Stiles' file. "Maybe you should try lacrosse?"

"Actually I'm already on the-" Stiles was cut off.

"Hold on, McCall, you're the Scott that was dating my grand daughter and Aria you're one of Alison's best friends right?" he said.

"We were dating but not anymore, not dating, not seeing any of each other at all," Scott rushed.

"Relax Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanid pill with your teeth," Mr. Argent said.

Scott sighed. "Just a hard break up."

"Oh that's too bad, you seem like a pretty nice kid to me," Mr. Argent said. "Now listen guys, yes I'm the principal but i really don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Scott and I exchanged looks. "However as this being the first day I do need to support my teachers so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." We all looked at Stiles who wasn't really paying attention and when he looked up to all our gazes he jumped slightly.

He sighed in annoyance.

-O-

Scott and I ran out of school to see Isaac being taken away in a cop car. We watched helplessly as he was driven away. We were turning back when Derek's voice called us back.

"Get in!" We turned to see Derek in his car and god he looked to hot. It was legit impossible to be that hot right? Apparently not.

"Are you kidding?" Scott fumed. "You did that! That's your fault!"

"I know," Derek looked down. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No I've got a better idea! I'm going to call a lawyer! Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon rises!"

"Not when they do a real search of the house!" Derek argued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What ever Jackson said to the cops…. what's in the house is worse," Derek explained. "A lot worse." He opened the door and of course Scott took the front seat even though it was my boyfriend… I think.

We drove to Isaac's house and got out, Scott grabbing a torch from somewhere. Derek grabbed my hand as we went inside. I knew he could feel how nervous and agitated from the full moon I was feeling.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father than who did?" Scott asked, looking around.

"I don't know yet," Derek admitted.

"Well then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses," Derek replied. "And it's a combination of them, not just hearing. it's a sense of smell and just a feeling I get."

Derek led us to a door and opened it, motioning for us to go in first.

"What's down here?" Scott questioned.

"Motive," was all Derek answered.

"And what are we looking for?" I asked.

"Follow your senses," Derek answered and so we did. Scott and I walked towards a freezer kind of thing. It almost made me feel sick but I couldn't figure out why.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked, obviously feeling it to.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Derek answered. The freezer had a lock on the door and was turned on its side. Scott took the unlocked lock off and opened it up. Claw marks and scrapes covered the whole inside and I instinctively grabbed Derek's hand. I could feel fear rolling off it and could tell something terrible had happened in there.

"So.. this is why he said yes to you?" Scott said.

"Everyone wants power," Derek replied.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!" Scott demanded.

"I can if they're willing!" Derek argued.

"Did you tell him about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott questioned.

"Yes and he still asked," Derek replied.

"Then he's an idiot!"

"And you're the idiot dating Argents daughter!" Derek shot back. I snorted in amusement but Scott stared at him in surprise. "Yes I know about your little secret."

Scott glared at me. "You told him?"

"I didn't have to," I laughed.

"You both saw what happens to an omega," Derek said and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "With me you learn to use all your senses, with me you learn control, even under the full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her," Scott said.

"You're going to lose her anyway," Derek said. "You know that."

"We're not part of your pack," Scott said. Derek looked to me.

"We're not Derek," I backed Scott up.

"But we'll help you," Scott added.

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked.

"No, because he's innocent."

-O-

"Are you sure you're ok Aria?" Derek asked as we drove to the police station. Scott had had to stay behind and be locked up.

"I'm fine," I muttered but I could feel the effects of the moon bearing down on me. I took in a deep calming breath. Stiles glanced back at me nervously. We pulled up outside the station.

"Ok all the keys to every cell are in a password protected locked box in my fathers office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles said.

"I'll distract her," Derek said, going to get out of the car but Stiles grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah you? You're not going in there," Stiles said and Derek glared down at Stiles' hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking my hand off," Stiles said, pulling his hand away.

"i was exonerated," Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles reasoned.

"An innocent person."

"Innocent? You?" Stiles snorted in amusement. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles. "Ok what's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek said obviously.

"uh huh how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles suggested.

Derek fake laughed. "By talking to her."

"Ok alright give me a sample," Stiles argued. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Ok now I'm starting to really feel the effects of the moon. Or maybe that's just how annoying you are," I growled at Stiles. Derek chuckled lightly and got out walking in. We got out behind him and watched as he walked up to the girl, flashing a dazzling and rare smile.

"Good evening how can I help …you?" The woman smiled at him.

"Hi," he smiled back. "Um I had a question um…Sorry I'm a little thrown, I wasn't really expecting someone…"

"Like me?" She smiled back.

"I was going to say someone so beautiful but I guess that's sort of the same thing," he said and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy but I pushed it away angrily. He was just trying to help. Stiles and I sneaked past as he continued to flirt with her. Hey I don't blame her, that smile would have won me over alone. We snuck into the room and for some reason Stiles knew the code so he undid it but the box was empty.

"Stiles?" I whispered in question.

"The hunter must have already gotten it," Stiles said and we crept out of the room towards Isaac's holding cell. My eyes flashed yellow but I reeled the feeling to change back in and took a deep breath and pictured Derek. That's how I was staying calm. Every time I felt the need to change I pictured Derek and the feeling wasn't as strong.

"You ok?" Stiles asked and I nodded.

"Stiles," I breathed. A trail of blood laced the floor and we swiftly followed it and ran into a guy dressed up as the sheriff with an arrow in his leg and wolfsbane in his hands. I immediately felt the effects of the wolfsbane, just being this close to it was painful enough. He grabbed Stiles and I dragging us into the room where Isaac was being held. Stiles pulled the fire lever and we turned to see Isaac's cell broken open.

"Oh crap," I muttered. Suddenly the hunter was pinned up against a wall by Isaac and he smashed the guy's head against a wall, knocking him out. He stalked over to Stiles and I jumped in front.

"Isaac? Isaac come back to me," i begged but he simply growled and barrelled me over, sinking his claws into my shoulders. But then he was bowled off of me and I looked up to see Derek who growled at him ferociously and Isaac cowered in the corner, his face turning back human.

"H-how'd you do that?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked back at us. "I'm the alpha."

He helped me to my feet and looked at the small wounds on my shoulders, growling. I rolled my eyes.

"You were quite the flirter back there," I smirked, straightening his jacket out for him. He rolled his and pressed his lips to mine quickly before dragging me out and pressing my back against Stiles jeep. His hands trailed up under my shirt, caressing my bare skin. He pressed his lips against my neck, just below my ear and he growled softly, rocking his hips into mine.

"I feel like I haven't had you in forever," he muttered, continuing to rock his hips into mine. I moaned lightly, running my hands through his hair. I knew he wasn't normally this needy, it was the full moon. He pulled me into his car, not that I knew how it had even gotten here since we'd driven here in Stiles' jeep, but I didn't care. We drove to my house and we were basically already naked before we even got into my room. I was thankful mum was out at late shift tonight so we could make as much noise as we wanted. I also managed to brake my lamp. We eventually fell asleep, our naked bodies entwined. I'd missed this, him sleeping protectively around me. I'd felt something change between us, between all of my friends and I since I'd been turned. I really wanted my old friendships and relationships back but I had to be thankful for the ones I had. And I was. Because I loved them all. So much.

-O-

"I love you too," I murmured kissing Derek one last time before getting out of his car and walking into school. I had gym first up so I went to the boys locker room because the girls locker room was just to mainstream for me.

"Hey," I smiled to Scott and Stiles. Scott had told me last night when he'd finally come home and woken me up that Alison had been attacked by something, but he'd saved her. Apparently it'd had a tail. He was also thoroughly annoyed at finding Derek and I in bed naked. Not that I cared one bit.

"Hey," Scott said. Stiles grumbled at me.

"Sorry for ditching you last night Stiles but Derek was feeling, well let's just say lucky I heal fast cause he was rough," I winked at Stiles who gagged in disgust while Scott fake vomited. I laughed and pulled my shirt over my head, changing into my gym clothes. I could feel all the boys stares on me but I honestly didn't give a crap.

We were doing rock climbing today and Stiles and I chatted while Scott and Alison went. Alison tripped Scott off and he almost fell to the fall, the safety rope catching him a few centimetres from the ground before dropping him to the matt. Stiles and I burst out laughing.

"Alright! Next two! Stilinski and.. Erica!" He said calling Stiles and a girl forward. I grumbled, I'd wanted to go with Stiles. Stiles quickly scaled the wall with ease but the girl, Erica, seemed to find it really hard. She stopped not far from the bottom and began crying.

"Hey you ok?" I called out, drawing everyones attention to her.

"Erica? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach called out.

"Vertigo's a disfunction of the inner ear, she's just freaking out," Lydia pointed out.

"Erica!" Coach called out.

"I-I'm fine!" Erica called back out.

"Coach maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic," Alison said.

"W-why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Coach demanded. "Erica you're fine! Just kick off from the wall, there's a matt to catch you." She slowly pushed herself off and landed safely on the floor. She unclipped herself and I could feel her embarrassment as people laughed at her.

"Shut up," I snapped at a group of chuckling idiots behind me.

-O-

"What do you mean tonights not a good idea?" Stiles demanded. We were meant to be going ice skating. Not that I had a date cause as if Derek would ever go.

"Just that thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Alison's grandfather and all of this stuff happening with Derek.. I just- it doesn't feel right," Scott said.

"No you're not backing out, do you want to know why? Because you and Alison are having a good time together and you and Derek are clearly having a good time together and you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles wants to have a good time, many many times, several times in a row, in several different positions and are you two even listening to me?" Stiles demanded. But I was shaking.

"Scott?" I asked looking over to see he was as well. I grabbed Scott's hand and we raced into gym in time to see Erica falling off the wall. Scott raced ahead catching her before she could hit the floor and I helped him lie her down. She was shaking furiously.

"Put her on her side!" Alison told us as she and Stiles ran in behind us and we did. She gripped my hand as she shook. "How'd you's know?" Alison asked.

"We felt it," Scott and I answered.

-O-

"Got 'em," Stiles said, putting the keys to the ice rink from Boyd on the table. "Pick you's up right after work tonight?"

"Uh I think i might skip this one and hang with Derek," I said but they weren't looking at me. I turned around to see Erica strut in. But she wasn't Erica. She was gorgeous wearing heels and a mini skirt. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked up to a table and just took a guys apple, taking a bite of it before strutting back out. We grabbed our stuff and hurried out after her only in time to see her get in Derek's car. He smirked at us, not even looking at me, and sped off. I fisted my hands in anger as pain seared through me and jealousy. He hadn't even broken up with me. But she'd just gotten in his car, they hadn't made out or something. I stormed back inside and into the girls toilet. I stared at myself in the mirror before punching it, shattering it.

"Aria?" Stiles voice sounded from outside.

"I'm fine!" I called out but he knew I wasn't.

"Aria don't make me come in there!" He begged. I sighed and walked out. "You're bleeding," he grabbed my hand and pulled shards out of it. It began healing and I glanced around to make sure no one was looking as my hand healed itself.

"I'm fine," I said. "It's not like they were making out… right?"

"Yeah… maybe he was just giving her a ride home?" Stiles suggested. I nodded. Right.

-O-

"What do you mean Lydia just started screaming?" I asked once Scott and Stiles had gotten home from ice skating. I'd contemplated going to see Derek but decided against it.

"I don't know. It was like she saw something we didn't," Stiles explained. "Anyway I should get home. Cya," he kissed me on the forehead before leaving. Scott sat down next to me on my bed.

"You ok?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess… I mean I knew Derek was going to turn another, it was kind of obvious, but I didn't expect him to…. I don't know…Was that him breaking up with me? Were we even ever going out? Oh my god what if we weren't!" i gasped panic ripping through me.

"Aria! Stop! You know he cared about you! And yes you were dating don't be ridiculous," Scott sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I mean I know he used to be a lot meaner and colder but he did always try to do the right thing."

I buried my face into Scott's shoulder. I felt like everyone around me was slowly falling away from me.

-O-

Scott and I stalked up to Erica.

"Two's not enough for Derek I know he needs at least three, so who's next?" Scott demanded.

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got both of you?" Erica slammed her locker shut.

"Who's next?" I demanded.

"You know I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me and put it online," Erica completely ignored the question.

"I don't give a crap," I said and I didn't.

"It happened during class, I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring which says not to cause it could break my teeth," Erica continued.

"Erica-"

"Do you know what happened next? I pissed myself and they start laughing. You know the only good thing about seizures is that I never remembered them after until some idiot had to go and put cameras in phones," She said slowly backing Scott up against the lockers. She reached up brushing a hand through Scott's hair and pinning him against the lockers. I looked over to see Alison staring at us. I immediately felt sorry for her and pushed Erica away, grabbing her wrist so tight I began to feel the bone snap.

"What are you just jealous that Derek chose me over you? Oh sweet heart he was only dating you cause there was no one else," She said and my grip tightened, the bone cracking further.

"Aria," Scott placed a hand on my shoulder and I slowly released my grip on her wrist. She strutted away with a flick of her hair and I smashed my fist against a locker in my anger before resting my forehead ion it, knowing my eyes were yellow. "Aria calm down," Scott instructed. I took in a deep breath. Usually Derek was my anchor but if I thought about him now it would only further my anger.

-O-

"Scott you see that?" Stiles pointed to an empty table.

"What it's an empty table," Scott said.

"Yeah but who's empty table?" I insisted.

"Boyd."

"We're going to go to the ice rink and if he's not at his house call us!" Scott said as we rushed down the hall but Stiles didn't look very convinced. "What?" we asked.

"It's just.. maybe we should let him.. it's Boyd he said Derek's giving him a choice right? I mean you gotta admit Erica looks pretty good, you know the word sensational comes to mind," Stiles said.

"Probably why Derek wants her," I muttered and got two sympathetic looks.

"Well what's she going to look like with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott reasoned.

"Alright, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility," Stiles said.

"When they all go out of control and rip someone apart it will be," Scott replied.

-O-

"Boyd!" We found him at the ice rink driving around on some ice cleaner. "We just want to talk!" Scott called out.

"Come on Boyd please!" I shouted.

"Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked. "And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moon, I mean everything!"

"He told me about the hunters," Boyd said.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" I gasped.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday," Boyd said.

"If you're looking for friends you can do A LOT better than Derek," Scott said.

"That really hurt Scott," we turned to see Derek and Erica and Isaac. "If you're going to do a review at least take a consensus. Erica how's life been for you since we met?"

"In one word? Hmm….transformative," Erica answered and I glared at her.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great," Isaac replied.

"Ok hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said, pushing me behind him. I was so sick of being pushed behind people.

"Then go home," Derek said. "Don't touch _her_," Derek commanded quietly and they paced forwards towards Scott.

"I meant fair for them." Scott looked up as his eyes flashed yellow and fangs grew out of his mouth. They lunged at him but he dodged and threw Isaac at the barrier and then Erica hard onto the ice. I let my eyes flash yellow and stood on Erica's back, not allowing her to get up as Isaac paced towards Scott and swiped at him but Scott ducked and tripped him. Erica suddenly heaved up and pushed me to the ground but Derek's growling in the back ground stopped her and she moved away from me and towards Scott, pushing him between Isaac and herself. Scott grabbed Isaac and threw him back down before barrelling Erica over. He kicked Isaac in the face and then grabbed both of their heads, smashing them together really hard until they were lying on the floor, almost unconscious.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled. "He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his own power! It's all about him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift but really all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott fumed and pushed them back, sliding them along the ice to Derek's feet. Derek smirked.

"it's true, it is about power," He admitted. "Hold her," he commanded to Isaac who struggled to his feet and grabbed me. I pushed at Isaac but his grip simply tightened on me as Derek's fingers grew claws and he grew fangs and his eyes went red.

"Isaac let me go!" I growled but he refused to. "Derek stop!" I pleaded but he ignored me and smashed Scott in the face before slashing his chest and then punching him in the face a few more times. I struggled in Isaac's arms and slashed at him but his grip didn't falter for a single second. Scott landed a blow or two but Derek easily had him on the ground, panting and bloody in minutes. I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. Watching the two people I love most attacking each other was the hardest thing I'd ever had to endure. Derek picked Scott up by his neck before smashing him back to the ground and placing a foot on Scott's chest. Scott coughed up blood and heaved, trying to breathe.

"Derek! Stop!" i screamed and he took his foot off of Scott, snapping back to his human face. He nodded at Isaac who let me go and I charged at Derek but he easily caught me. Not that I'd expected to have a chance. I sunk my claws into his shoulders but he didn't even flinch let alone go to retaliate. I wanted to kill him but I knew I couldn't really hurt him so I un-embedded my claws from Derek and ran my fingers lightly over the wounds, wrapping my feet around his waist and resting our foreheads together.

"I don't want to hate you," I admitted.

"I don't want you to either," Derek said quietly.

"But I don't have a choice anymore," I said and slid back down to my feet. "You're the enemy again Derek." I thought back to when he'd joined the alpha and pain tore through me.

"We always have a choice," Derek replied.

"So why are you making the wrong one?" I demanded. He didn't meet my gaze so I turned to Scott and helped him to his feet. "You ok?" I mumbled and Scott nodded weakly. I looked to Boyd.

"You don't want to be like them," I said. Boyd stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal a bite mark. Scott and I gasped.

"You're right," Boyd said. "I want to be like you." He walked over to Derek, Erica and Isaac.

I helped Scott across the ice rink and was almost out the door when I heard Isaac's voice behind me talking to Derek.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I waited for a moment to hear Derek's response; "You have no idea."

-O-

"Why aren't I healing?" Scott demanded as we walked into Dr. Deaton's clinic.

"it's because they're from an alpha," Deaton replied, causing us to look up in shock. There on the table lay a dead body, claw scratches over the body, but they were different, made from massive claws and more.. precise than random blows.

Deaton looked up at us. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

Deaton patched up the scratches on Scott

"They'll hew the same, just not as quickly because of Derek," Deaton explained.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"How of you know anything?" Scott added.

"it's a long story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind, your kind I can help… this," Deaton looked to the body. "This is something different."

"Do you know what did it?" Scott questioned.

"No, but the Argents will and this is the crucial part, they'll have like a record or book, it'll have descriptions, histories of all the things that they'd ever discovered," Deaton explained.

"What? All the things?! How many things are there?" Scott and I gasped.

"They're here," Scott said. Deaton stuffed us behind a door and went back to examining the body when Chris and a few other hunters walked in.

"I think i need to buy a more prominent closed sign," Deaton said turning to the hunters.

"Hello Allen," Gerard walked forward and I couldn't help but shiver in fear remembering how easily he killed that other werewolf. "It's been awhile, last I'd heard you'd retired," Gerard continued.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct," Deaton retorted.

"if you hadn't noticed this body is one of ours," Chris said.

"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his finger tips, so don't think I'll be swayed by your philosophy because I'll answer a few questions," Deaton shot back.

"He was only 24," Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Killers come in all ages," Deaton said glaring at Gerard.

"All ages, sizes, shapes," Gerard said. "It's the last one that concerns us."

Deaton walked over to the body and lifted the head, pointing to a slice on the back on the neck. "You see this cut? Precise, almost surgical, but this isn't the mound that killed him. This had a more.. interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard suggested.

"That's right," Deaton said. "Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin strong enough to be able to disable all movements and functions from the neck down. These are the cause of death," Deaton pointed to the massive claw marks that ran the whole way down the guys chest and then stomach. "Notice the patterns on each side. Five for each finger."

"Each claw," Gerard corrected.

"As you can see it dug in and slashed up, slicing through the rib cage and bones with ease."

"How you ever seen anything like this before?," Chris asked.

"No," Deaton replied.

"Any idea at all what could have done this?" Chris said.

"No, but I can tell you it's fast and strong and has the capacity to render its victims utterly helpless within seconds," Deaton said.

"If you're saying, we should be careful, we know," Chris said.

"I'm saying you should be afraid," Deaton retorted. "Very afraid, because in the natural world predators use paralytic toxins to eat their prey. This prey was not eaten. That means whatever killed him, only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

-O-

"I have to go meet Alison," Scott said as we drove home. "I'll drop you home real quick. Hey… are you ok?"

"Yeah," i nodded. "I'm fine." But I wasn't. No part of me was ok. I wanted the old Derek back. The one who constantly bickered with Scott but would protect him and I over anyone. I wanted to be human again.

"Do you want me to call Stiles? See if he'll come over?" Scott asked but I shook my head.

"I just want a quiet night in," I insisted. We pulled up in front of my house.

"Ok," Scott squeezed my hand.

"Cya."

"Cya."

So instead of having an actual life I caught up on the millions of hours of study and homework I'd missed out on. i needed to try and focus on having a normal life again but I couldn't get Derek out of my head, what Isaac had said to him, about loving me.

_"You have no idea." _

What does that even mean? That he doesn't love me? That Isaac has no idea how much he does love me?

I was so confused. The ring of my phone broke me out of my confusing thoughts.

"Hey Scott," I said.

"Hey. Something happened at the mechanic. Stiles saw the thing Alison and I saw the other night. It killed a guy," Scott said. I sighed. I was never going to be normal. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come pick me up and we'll go see Stiles?" I asked.

"Yep I'll be right there," Scott said.

"How was Alison?" I asked. Scott didn't reply for a moment. "Scott?"

"She-she didn't come," Scott answered finally.

"Oh… w-why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll see you in a moment," he said and hung up. I sighed and pulled my shirt off. I went to reach for another one of my shirts when my hand hovered over Derek's and I grabbed it instead, pulling it over my head before grabbing my leather jacket and pulling that over the top as well.

"Hey," I smiled at Scott and he smiled back but I could tell he was upset about the whole Alison thing. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever it was that kept her was important." I squeezed his hand.

We drove to the mechanic in silence.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked when Stiles got in the car. He looked pretty shaken up.

"Yeah. You were right. It's not like you guys," Stiles said. "Its eyes were almost like… reptilian.. but there was something else about him…"

"What?"

"It was like… like when your friend is in a halloween costume and all you can see is their eyes. You feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is," Stiles tried to explain.

"You mean.. you knew it?" I asked.

"No… but I think it knew me."

-O-

"Im going to go see Derek," I said, grabbing the car keys. Scott glared at me.

"Right go see the guy who turned three people into werewolves and then got them to attack me and then attacked me himself. Great idea," Scott said. I sighed and slumped down next to them.

"Shut up Scott. Go," Stiles said. I looked at him in surprise. He wasn't one to support me and Derek. "Derek makes you happy. Happy Aria equals happy Stiles," Stiles smiled that goofy smile of his and pushed me to my feet. I kissed him on the cheek and ruffled Scott's hair before getting in the car. I went to the abandoned factory thing with the run down decomposing bus in it which Derek had shown me. I heard banging and smashing and then Derek's voice. He sounded really irritated.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" He said as I peeked around the corner to see Isaac and Erica lying on the floor and Boyd sitting on the steps. Erica jumped up, wrapping her legs around Derek's waist and crashing their lips together. Derek kissed her back, jealousy flaming through me, until out of the corner of his eye he saw me and threw her back onto the ground. He'd never do that to me. He wiped his lips and glared at her.

"That's the last time you do that," he said.

"What, cause of her?" she asked and all of their eyes landed on me. Butterflies swirled in my stomach and my face went red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry.. I uh shouldn't of just showed up. I'll talk to you later," I said looking at Derek, but trying not to stare because he looked really hot. I walked back around the corner, willing the tears that brewed behind my eyes not to spill. Derek somehow managed to be standing in front of me. I still didn't get how he did that. "Sorry for just showing up," I repeated. He sighed.

"Don't you remember how I keep telling you to stop apologising?" He said and I thought back to the first time he'd said that. I thought stuff was complicated back then but that was nothing compared to now.

"That seems like so long ago," i muttered.

"Aria, why are you here?"

"I-….I don't know. I guess I'm just really confused…why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what? Building my pack?"

"Turning against me and Scott," I corrected.

"I'm not! You turned against me!" He shot back.

"We didn't attack you!"

"You didn't get hurt!"

"No but Scott did! And that's much worse," i took in a deep calming breath. "I should go. I'm sorry I came and it won't happen again."

"Aria.. what happened back there… it wasn't.. anything," Derek tried to explain.

''You don't have to explain yourself to me. We're not dating right?'' I said, trying to keep the bite out of my voice but not very successfully.

"Aria," he growled in frustration and grabbed my arms pulling me to his chest. I rested my head on his chest.

"You're sweaty," I grumbled against him and chuckled lightly.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, unzipping my jacket to reveal his black plain t-shirt which I'd claimed as mine.

"Why? Do you want it back?" i asked and shrugged off my jacket, pulling the shirt over my head before he could say anything. I held it out at him but he pushed it back toward me lightly and trailed his hands over my bare side, causing my heart beat to fasten. I closed my eyes and his hands traveled down my body and I zoned onto his heart beat. It was racing and I knew he wanted no more than to take me right there so I took a step back and pulled his shirt back over my head.

"I should go. Scott's probably worried," I mumbled and picked up my discarded jacket.

"Please don't go," he said quietly.

"You have some people you need to get back to and.. so do I," I squeezed his hand and brushed past him. When I got in my car I smashed my fists against the steering wheel in frustration. Now I was just more confused. Great.

-O-

"I'm sorry about the other night. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you," Stiles said to Scott and I burst out laughing. He was delivering messages from Alison to Scott. "I love you so much - OH MY GOD! I can't do this! You and Alison just have to find a better way to communicate!"

"Come on! You two are the only ones we can trust! Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes! Ok message complete!" Stiles said. "Tell me what your boss said."

"He said the argents should keep a kind of record of all the things they've discovered, like a book," Scott explained.

"Like a bestiary," Stiles said and Scott and I snorted in amusement.

"I think you mean beastiality," Scott chuckled.

"Nope. Pretty sure I don't," Stiles said. "It's like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures."

"How come we're the only ones that don't know all this?" I asked.

"Well cause you're my best friends you're creatures of the night, it's kind of a priority of mine," Stiles said.

"Ok well if they can find out what this thing is and tell us," Scott said.

"And who," I added.

"We need that book," We all said simultaneously and stood up.

-O-

I sat nervously on the bench with Stiles watching the lacrosse game. Alison was meant to be getting her grandfathers keys to his office but on the field some massive guy was just pounding down all our players.

"Is that even a teenager? I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach complained. "What kind of genetic experiment is that?" He asked us.

"Eddie Obamwits Coach," Stiles replied. "They call him the..abomination."

"Stiles," I nudged him and saw Alison looking at us. We got up and brushed past her, Stiles grabbing the keys on the way discreetly out of her hands. We were hurrying to the principals office when I grabbed Stiles hand pulling him to a stop and looked over to Lydia's car.

"She's crying," I said and Stiles hesitated before he ran over to her.

"Hey Lydia, what's wrong?" He asked but she simply wound up her window, snuffling into a tissue. "Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles tapped on her window.

"Go away!" Lydia sniffed. "I don't need anyone seeing me cry!"

"Oh come on Lydia… You shouldn't care if people see you cry because.. I think you look really beautiful when you cry," Stiles said and I smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"Well… you're going to think I'm crazy," Lydia said and Stiles and I exchanged glances.

"Trust me nothing you could say could make you say seem crazy - Nothing!" Stiles said. The crowd roared.

"Stiles!" I hissed.

"Can you give me 5 minutes?" Stiles asked and Lydia looked shocked. "5 minutes, promise," he said. "Stay here and cry… or don't. We can talk. Or anything. JUst stay here ok?" He asked and grabbed my hand running off with me towards the office. We unlocked it and rummaged around.

"It's not here!" I hissed. Stiles grabbed out his phone and texted Alison; _Nothing here. _

"Hello Stiles," A voice made me look up and Erica was standing in the door way. She smirked at Stiles before glaring at me. "Aria." She grabbed my arm, digging her claws into my wrist and grabbed Stiles by his ear dragging us out to the pools. I knew that if I hit her she'd hurt Stiles so I didn't bother. She let go when Derek walked out, holding a basketball. Stiles and I exchanged exasperated looks.

"Stiles, Aria," Derek smiled at us.

"Derek," Stiles replied. I dropped my gaze to the floor and didn't say anything. Derek acted so different when it was just the two of us.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked Stiles.

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," Stiles said and Derek and I chuckled. Derek dug his claws into the basketball, deflating it.

"Oh god," Stiles muttered.

"Let's try that again," Derek suggested. Stiles sighed.

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking um.. it's skin was dark kind of pattern almost like… scales. Is that enough? Cause I have someone I really need to talk to," Stiles said. He wanted to get back to Lydia. Derek raised his eyebrows. "Uhh ok um.. its eye were yellowish and … slitted. It had a lot of teeth oh and its got a tail too," he said but I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed Stiles hand, looking behind him and he looked behind us as well and there stood whatever it was. Derek's hand grasped mine and he pulled me behind him, me dragging Stiles with me. The thing threw Erica against a wall hard, knocking her out and Derek growled, his eyes turning red.

"Run!" He pushed at our chests but the things tail slashed the back of his neck.

"Derek your neck!" Stiles called out and Derek stumbled but Stiles caught him, wrapping Derek's arm around his shoulder and helping him through the middle of the pools.

"Call Scott!" Derek said but he stumbled again and tipped into the pool. I dived in after him pulling him to the surface and Stiles followed helping me keep him afloat.

"Where'd it go?" Stiles panted and we all looked around, although Derek couldn't even move.

"I don't know," i replied.

"Maybe it took off," Stiles suggested but just to prove him wrong a kind of screech cut through the air. I looked around and saw a flicker of a shape but couldn't spot the creature.

"What is it?" I asked but no one had an answer.

"Just get me out of here before I drown," Derek said.

"You're worried about drowning when there's a creature trying to kill us out there?" Stiles scoffed.

"Did you notice I'm paralysed from the neck down in 8 feet of water?" Derek shot back.

"OK! I don't see it," Stiles said and we began hauling Derek towards the edge of the pool

"Wait wait wait! Stop!" Derek called. The thing was prowling around the waters edge. It touched the water but leaped back.

"Did you see that? I don't think it can swim!" Stiles said. We waded for awhile longer but we were both getting tired.

"I can't do this much longer," Stiles puffed and looked over to his dropped phone beside the pool.

"Call Scott," I said and Stiles let go of Derek, leaving me to hold him up. Stiles grabbed the phone and dialled Scott.

"Scott-"

"Not now Stiles!" Scott hissed and hung up. I struggled, under Derek and I's weight, my head slowly slipping under the water as I pushed Derek's up. Stiles slipped his arm back around Derek and threw the phone away, helping me keep him afloat. But we were getting tired.

"We can't do this much longer," Stiles panted and began swimming us toward the edge. He reached out to grab it but his finger tips slipped and he fell back, the water closing over our heads when suddenly we were pulled up out of the water.

"Scott!" I gasped as he pulled Derek and I out and then Stiles, dropping us on the side. The thing grabbed Scott, flinging him against a mirror and smashing it. Scott recovered quickly and grabbed a shard of glass holding it up. The creature seemed to stare at its reflection before letting out another screech and fleeing.

-O-

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked. We had gotten the bestiary which was on a USB on Gerard's keys. It had pages and pages of some language. Latin.. I think.

"It's a kanima," Derek said, walking up to us with Erica.

"Ok seriously how are you guys dry?" I asked, shivering, still dripping wet. Derek gave me an amused look and shrugged off his jacket handing it to me. I wrapped it around myself, smiling at him thankfully slightly.

"You knew what it was this whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No only when it was confused by its own reflection," Derek explained.

"It doesn't know what it is?" Scott asked.

"Or who," Derek added.

"What else do you know?" I asked.

"Just stories, rumours," Derek replied.

"So it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter yes but its like…it's not right.. its like a.." Derek searched for the right word.

"An abomination," Stiles and I said at the same time. Derek nodded and went to turn around but Scott called him back.

"Derek! We have to work together on this," he said, getting a surprised look from me. "Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You're going to trust them?" Derek asked.

"No body trusts anyone!" I said. "That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something bigger, scarier and stronger than any of us and it's killing people!"

"And we still don't even know anything about it!" Scott added.

"I know one thing, when i find it," Derek said, turning away and stalking off. "I'm going to kill it."

-O-

"Hey mum," I smiled. We were picking her up at the hospital.

"Hey honey. I just have to pack up I'll be a couple of minutes," She said and I noded, looking back outside to Scott who standing at the car waiting. Suddenly Gerard walked up to him and drove a knife into his stomach. I focussed my hearing on them.

"Don't move," Gerard commanded, I wanted to run out but I knew if I caused a scene he'd probably kill Scott do I didn't move, transfixed in my spot. "I can practically feel the tissue around the blade healing, but you never know with a beta," Gerard said. "Besides we'd lose this perfect picture, the kind old grandfather embracing his favourite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor. That's right, I can play the nice grandfather who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming and trust me, I can play it far better than you play ordinary broken hearted teenager. Are you listening?"

"Yes," Scott muttered.

"Good. Now you're going to do me a favour one of these days or the next knife is going to go in her," Gerard's gaze landed on me and I plastered a fake smile on my lips and turned, pretending to chat to my mum like I couldn't hear them but fear was pulsing through me and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Scott, I truly believe that it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people, don't you agree?" I still had my hearing tuned into Gerard.

"Yes," Scott muttered and I heard the slicing of flesh as the knife was pulled out of Scott and Gerard walked away. I hurried out as blood dripped from Scott's wound and stared at him as mum walked out of the hospital.

-O-

Stiles rushed in and sat behind Scott and I.

"I just talked to my dad who talked to Jackson and I have really bad, horrible news," Stiles said.

"Yeah we know," i said looking back to Isaac who was sitting in front of us.

-O-

"I only found one thing on the kanima, its something that goes after murderers," Stiles explained after class. "I'm not exactly a murderer."

"if you did see it kill someone that's probably why it wanted to kill you," Scott said. "And it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop till you're dead."

"You know sometimes I really start to question this 'friendship'," Stiles muttered and I chuckled. We went to our next class and sat down, Jackson sat down behind us.

"Oi! Faggots!" Jackson muttered. "What the hell is a kanima?"

We whipped around and stared at him. How did he know?!

"Alright listen up!" Coach called out. "Quick warning before we begin our review, some of you, like boy McCall, might want to start their own study groups because tomorrows midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even sure I could pass it," Coach said and I chuckled. Great. We turned back to Jackson.

"Derek practically kidnapped me and paralysed my from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson said.

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Stiles said.

"Wait why would Derek think it's you?" Scott asked.

"How would I know?" Jackson sneered.

"Wait does he think it could be Lydia?" Stiles suggested.

"I don't know all I heard was Isaac and Erica say her name and something about chemistry," Jackson replied.

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the class?" Coach called out.

"Uhh no.. only my undying admiration for my coach," Jackson sucked up and I rolled my eyes.

"That's really kind of you Jackson," Coach said. "Now SHUT UP!" Scott turned back to us.

"How do we know it's not Lydia?" Scott whispered.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil, I look into Lydia's eyes and I only see 50% evil," Stiles said and I snorted in amusement. "Alright maybe 60," Stiles admitted. "But no more than 40 on a good day."

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument," I said and he sighed.

"I'm aware of that but it's not her, I swear," Stiles said. "Lydia's fine." We went back to working and no more than five minutes later Lydia was chosen to answer the question but instead started crying and writing something in I think another language. I gave Stiles a look while Coach tried to calm Lydia down.

"Alright does anyone else want to try, but in english this time?" Coach said and everyone laughed.

"What is that? Greek?" Scott said.

"No actually I think it is english," Stiles snapped a picture of the board and mirrored it so it was flipped around. The words read; someone help me.

-O-

"Derek won't kill her, not without proof," Scott insisted as we walked into chemistry.

"Alright so he tests her but when and where?" Stiles said.

"I think here and now," I said as Erica and Isaac strode in. They tried to sit next to her but Scott got there first and Stiles and I sat at the table next to theirs while Erica and Isaac sat behind. Alison came in and sat on the table the other side of Lydia's, giving us a questioning look. Scott motioned behind him to Isaac and Erica.

"Einstein once said," Mr. Harris said, "Two things are infinite, the universe and human's stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity so we're going to see if two heads are indeed better than one. Erica take the first station, you can start with-" boys around the room put their hands up and I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down," Mr Harris snapped and everyone slowly lowered their hands. "Start with Mr. McCall, alright next two.."

I was paired with Isaac and I tried my hardest to ignore him and mix chemicals but he kept staring at me so eventually I sighed in annoyance and turned my glare to him when I noticed Erica's hand up Scott's leg.

"What?" I snapped, turning my attention back to Isaac. He smirked at me and I balled my fists up in frustration.

"So.. when we hooked up were you cheating on Derek?" He asked, looking rather smug at how uncomfortable he was making me.

"No! Now can you drop it?" I asked.

Isaac shrugged. "Just wondering… Derek would probably kill me if that's what happened."

"Well it wasn't so it doesn't matter," i muttered. I looked up into Isaac's blue eyes. He was still hot. I felt really bad at how things turned out. "What happened to you? You used to be so nice and not a dick," i said and he chuckled before coach called for us to change partners and some random came and sat by me. We changed again and I ended up next to Alison and Isaac was next to Lydia. We exchanged worried looks.

"Hey you're not worried about Erica right? You know Scott would never go for anyone besides you," I reassured her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah of course," She said.

The bell dinged and Mr. Harris spoke; "Ok if you did the experiment correctly you should have a crystal. Now here's the part I'm sure you'll all like. You can eat it." My head whipped over to where Lydia was putting the crystal in her mouth, clear liquid dripped off it.

"Lydia!" Scott called standing up but there was nothing he could do so he reluctantly sat back down. I looked out the window and saw Derek standing outside his car, watching us. My heart pounded in my chest in anger. He wasn't going to touch her.

-O-

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia," I said when Stiles, Scott, Alison and I walked out of class.

"Waiting to kill her?" Alison asked.

"If he thinks she's the kanima yes," Scott answered.

"It's not her," Stiles insisted.

"Stiles she didn't pass the test," Scott said, sympathy filling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her," I said.

"So either we have to convince him that he's wrong or-" Alison said.

"Or we have to figure out how to protect her," I finished for her.

"I don't think he's going to do anything here, not during school," Scott said.

"What about after school?" Alison suggested.

"What if we can prove Derek's wrong?" I suggested.

"There could be something in the bestiary," Alison said.

"You mean the 900 page book written in archaic latin?" Stiles shot back.

"Actually I think I might know someone who might know how to translate it," Alison said.

"Uh.. I can.. talk to Derek, maybe convince him it's not her," I said.

"Yeah as long as you talk not make out," Stiles shot at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go with her," Scott said. "Just… be careful ok? You can't heal like we do."

Alison rolled her eyes and reached into her bag pulling out a crossbow. "I can protect myself," she said and I snorted in amusement.

"Alison… I don't want you getting hurt," Scott said and it felt good to not be the one that needed protecting. Alison nodded and we were walking out when I turned around at the sound of an arrow and caught it millimetres away from Scott's face. I stared at Stiles who was holding Alison's crossbow.

"Uhh… I'm sorry," he handed the bow to Alison and I rolled my eyes pulling Scott out of the room. We walked outside and onto the field where Boyd stood.

"We want to talk to Derek," Scott said.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Boyd called out.

"I don't want to fight!" Scott called out.

"Good cause I'm twice the size of you," Boyd said.

"True, but there's two of us," I shot back. Scott tackled Boyd to the ground and while they scuffled Derek walked up. I gave him an exasperated look. Everyone had to stop fighting. Scott and Boyd stood up.

"She didn't pass the test," Derek said.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything," Scott said. "She's different."

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake," Derek retorted.

"I'm not going to let you kill her," Scott said. Derek raised his eyebrows and glanced at Boyd smugly.

"Who said I was going to do it?" Derek said. Scott's face turned into a mask of realisation. I went to run back but Boyd stood in front of me, blocking my way and when Scott tried to Boyd smashed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

"You know I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone," Derek said. "But even so Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again and next time it's going to be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" I challenged. Derek's eyes turned to me.

"She was bitten by an alpha!"

"You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us," Scott said.

"But it is! We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with! It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" I asked.

"Sometimes the shape that you take reflects your personality," Derek explained. He put out a hand for Scott and pulled him to his feet. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded."

"What if she's immune?" I suggested.

"Yeah. What if she's got something inside of her which makes her immune to the bite," Scott agreed with me. "And that's why she didn't get paralysed."

"No ones immune!" Derek argued. "I've never seen it or heard of it. It- It's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" I asked. "That's why you tested him isn't it?"

"You gave him what he wanted didn't you?" Scott asked. "You said the bite either kills you or turns you? You were probably hopping he would die."

"But nothing happen. But he was bleeding… what was that?" I asked remembering Jackson bleed black blood. "You have no idea, do you?"

"No," Derek muttered.

"Well I have a theory, Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto Jackson," Scott said. Derek didn't say anything. "You can't do this!"

"Look I can't let her live!" Derek shouted back. "You's should have known that."

"I was hoping we could convince you, but then again, I wasn't counting on it," Scott said. I grabbed his hand and we ran across the field back into the school.

"Boy McCall!" Coach yelled.

"Go," I nodded at Scott who walked over to Coach while I kept running, looking for Lydia. I caught them just as they were pulling out in Stiles' jeep and I jumped in.

I simply shook my head at Stiles and he knew Derek hadn't been convinced. We drove to my house.

We got inside and Stiles locked all the locks on my door, getting strange looks from Lydia and Jackson.

"There's been break ins around here," He said and I nodded in agreement. He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the door, jamming it under the door handle.

"And a murder," he added.

"Lydia follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute," Jackson said and Lydia looked rather surprised but followed him upstairs. Alison called Scott.

"Hey it's me," she said.

"What's wrong?" Scott said through the phone.

"You need to get here. Now."

"Ok, I'm on my way," Scott replied and they hung up. I glanced out the window. Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd all stood outside.

"I-I think… I think I'm going to have to call my dad," Alison said.

"But.. you and Scott," I bit my lip.

"I know but… I might not have a choice," Alison said.

"I have an idea," Stiles said. "Shoot one of 'em," he looked at her crossbow.

"Are you serious?" Alison whispered.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot alright?" Stiles said.

"Ok," Alison nodded, although looked very nervous.

"Look they don't expect us to fight back so if we do I guarantee they'll run off," Stiles said but I wasn't so sure.

"Which one?" Alison asked, peering through the window.

"Derek," Stiles said. "Perfectly in the head."

"NO!" I protested and got two surprised looks.

"Aria, he's trying to kill Lydia," Stiles said.

"I-I don't care. Don't you dare," i said. "Besides if I can catch an arrow Derek definitely can."

"Ok shoot one of the other three," Stiles said.

"Two," Alison corrected.

"What? No there's thr-" I was cut off as I looked out the window. "Where's Isaac?"

Alison took a step back, holding up the crossbow but I whipped around to see Isaac. He pushed me to the ground before doing the same to Alison and Stiles. I jumped up letting my eyes go yellow and claws grow out of my fingers. I ducked as he slashed at me and raked my claws across his chest before pushing him back into a mirror, smashing it. He got up and pushed Alison back over as she went to shoot him. She hurried upstairs and Isaac strode over to Stiles, picking him up by his shirt but I walked up behind him and grabbed his head snapping his neck back so he grunted in pain but not enough to kill him. We didn't need any more deaths than were already occurring.

"Stiles! Aria! It's here!" Alison called out from upstairs but there wasn't anything I could do.

Isaac let go of Stiles and turned to me, raising a hand but he was suddenly bowled over and I breathed a sigh of relief at Scott's form.

I ran over to Stiles helping him to his feet while Scott scuffled with Isaac, easily knocking him out. Alison hurried downstairs.

"Erica's upstairs. She's paralysed," Alison explained and I didn't question. I ran up and grabbed her, dragging her down the steps by her arms, not caring about her groans of pain. Hey she made out with Derek, bitch was lucky I wasn't killing her. Scott grabbed Isaac while I grabbed Erica and we literally threw them outside so they were at Derek and Boyd's feet. Again. Scott, Alison, Stiles and I walked out, must I say feeling rather smug, onto the front porch. Derek sighed and looked at us.

"I think I finally get what you keep saying about having your own pack. Scott you're not an omega, you're already an alpha, of your own pack," Derek said and smirked. "But you know you can't beat me."

"We can hold you off until the cops get here," I said, walking up to Scott's side and glaring at Derek. He looked at me in surprise before the sound of sirens came to our sensitive ears. I heard a hiss and looked up to see a shadow flitting across the roof. Scott grabbed my hand and wrapped an arm around Alison's waist, pulling us down the steps. We turned back to see the creature, or kanima climbing over the roof hissing. So it was Lydia?! It looked back at us and screeched before racing off into the night. The front door opened and Lydia raced out, her makeup smudged from crying.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She cried.

Scott and I exchanged looks and said simultaneously; "It's Jackson."

"Get them out of here," Derek commanded before giving us one last look and racing off after the kanima.

"I'll drop Lydia home," Alison offered.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Scott said, kissed her on the cheek and we jumped into the jeep, speeding off after Derek. We followed his scent as far as we could but spikes and a gate stopped us and Stiles slammed the brake on.

"What do we do now?" I heard Stiles say but Scott and I were already out of the car and racing off. We leaped over the fence and hit the ground running. We raced, following Derek's scent until we skidded to a stop, hiding, to see Chris, Alison's father, shooting at the kanima but I couldn't spot Derek. The kanima fell to the ground and I couldn't help wondering if it was dead. Chris turned, looking around but the kanima was up behind him and pushed him over, slamming him hard into a pillar that held up an overpass. Gerard hopped out of what I assumed was Chris's car and I pushed further back into the shadows. I don't think he knew about me yet and I would prefer to keep it that way. The kanima walked over to Gerard but it didn't attack him. He looked at him before Scott raced out, tackling it to the ground and it raced off, Scott giving Gerard a look before chasing after it. I stayed to the shadows, circling around Gerard but eventually caught up with Scott.

We followed the kanima or Jackson to some night club but it kind of disappeared.

"Hey," Stiles voice made us jump and we glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. Did you see where it went?"

"No we lost it," Scott replied.

"What? Can't you catch a scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think he has one," I said and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Alright, any clue to where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone," Scott said.

"Oh that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Now it makes perfect sense," Stiles said and we glared at him. "What? I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcasm is my only defence," Stiles said and I snorted in amusement when suddenly Stiles stumbled back. "Uh.. umm." We followed his eyes to see the kanima slithering into the building via a hole in the roof.

"it's inside," Stiles stated.

"I know who it's after," Scott said.

"What? Did you catch a scent?" Stiles asked. I looked at where Scott was looking and saw Danny, walking into the club.

"Danny."

We walked to the side door.

"Oh come on," Stiles complained as he tried to twist the door knob but it was locked he took a few steps away, looking at the building and whilst Scott pulled the handle off he talked; "Maybe there's some other entrance or an open window or-" he turned back as Scott and I walked inside, chucking the door knob on the ground. "Or a handle that you could rip off with supernatural strength."

We walked into flashing lights and people everywhere.

"Oi! I everyone in here's a dude. I think this is a gay club!" Scott said.

"Nothing gets past those werewolf senses of yours huh?" Stiles called back and we looked over at him to see ladies surrounding him, some stroking him which was kind of weird.

We walked over to the bar.

"Thr-" Stiles went to say but I cut him off.

"I don't want anything," i said.

"Ok two beers," Stiles said.

"ID's?" The bartender asked and Scott and Stiles pulled out their drivers licence. "How about two cokes?" the guy suggested.

"Cokes fine, I'm driving anyway," Stiles said. They grabbed their drinks and turned around.

"I found Danny," Stiles said.

"And I found Jackson," I said, pointing up to the roof where Jackson was climbing between the beams.

"Go get Danny," Scott instructed and opened his hand to reveal claws.

"Ok, works for me," Stiles said, grabbing my hand and yanking me through the dancing mass of bodies.

"Danny!" Stiles and I called out but he didn't hear us and people closed in around us and we lost him. Then just to be extra helpful the smoke machine puffed out fog so I could barely see Stiles. Suddenly a person fell to the ground in front of me. I gasped but no one noticed. Another fell and then another. Jackson was taking people out with ease. I saw red glowing eyes through the smoke and Derek appeared all wolf out.

"No! Stop!" I heard Scott call but Derek ignored him and slashed the kanima's throat. I lost sight of all of them but someone grabbed my hand and I just assumed it was Stiles as they led me through the screaming people, smoke still clouded the air so I could barely see in front of me but when we got out of the crowd and near the back door I realised my hand was in Derek's and quickly yanked it away. He looked back at me and put his hand on my back trying to push me forward.

"Aria, come on," He said but I simply took a step back.

"I should get back to Scott and Stiles," I said but didn't move.

"Why aren't you going then?" Derek asked and I took in a deep breath.

"I am," i replied and shrugged off the leather jacket I was wearing, handing it to him. "It's from the other night at the pool. Thanks."

"Keep it."

"I don't want it. I already have your shirt and that's enough torture," i replied and stuffed it in his hands before hurrying away. I went out the front door to see Scott with Danny who was on a stretcher I jogged over to them.

"Just to uh see if you're ok," Scott was saying. "And um wondering if anything weird happened to you today? Besides being paralysed from the neck down."

"Hey Danny," I smiled and he looked rather confused. "Are you ok?"

"Did it happen to my ex too?" Danny asked and Scott looked behind him.

"Yeah," Scott answered because I had no idea who is ex was.

"Then I'm great," Danny smiled and I chuckled at him. Scott led me over to the jeep and I went to get in the back when I found Jackson over the other side in the very back of the car.

"Oh my god!" I squealed. "Is he going to turn into the kanima and attack me?"

"No… I don't think so… I hope not," Scott replied.

"Very reassuring," I muttered and climbed in with him.

"Can we just get out of here before my dad sees me?" Stiles asked and we agreed so he began driving but stopped as his dads car pulled up in front of us.

"Oh my god, could this get any worse?" He said and Jackson started moaning. "That was rhetorical!" Stiles shouted.

"Get rid of your dad!" I said.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff!" Stiles shot back.

"Do something!" Scott said and Stiles got out. Jackson sat up but I discreetly pushed him back down. I looked back out the windshield and tuned my hearing into what Stiles and his dad were saying.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff asked.

"What? It's a club! We were clubbing.. at the club!" Stiles replied and I groaned.

"Not exactly your type of club," Sheriff said.

"Uh.. well dad there's a conversation that me need to ha-"

"You're not gay," Sheriff cut Stiles off.

"Well I could be!" Stiles protested.

"Not dressed like that," Sheriff replied and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jackson started moaning and tried to sit up again.

"Jackson shut up!" Scott called from the front seat.

"This is the second crime scene that you have just happened to show up on," Sheriff was saying to Stiles. "At this point I've been fed so many lies I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me, now what the hell is going on?!"

"What's happening?" Jackson murmured from behind me.

"I'm sorry Jackson - actually no I'm not," I said to myself and grabbed his head and smashed it against the floor Jackson was lying on, knocking him out.

"The truth Stiles!" Sheriff was shouting at Stiles outside.

"The truth is.. well the truth is we were here with Danny.. yeah cause he just broke up with his boyfriend so we were just trying to take him out, get his mind off things," Stiles lied and I had to admit he was bloody good at it because his heart didn't even skip.

"That's really good of you guys, you're good friends," Sheriff said and slapped his son on the shoulder. Stiles walked back and got back in and we sped off.

"Can we take him to your house?" Stiles suggested.

"Not with my mum there!" Scott said. "We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure what to do with him."

"I still say we just kill him," Stiles said.

"We're not killing him!" Scott shouted.

"You don't have to do it," I smiled innocently at Scott and he glared at me.

"I got an idea!" Stiles burst.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked.

"By now don't you think that's a given," Stiles said and I sighed.

"Just trying to be optimistic," Scott muttered.

"Don't bother."

-O-

"Stiles! McCalls! I'm going to kill you!" Jackson shouted from the police van we had him locked up in. We exchanged looks.

"We better go feed it," I said and Stiles nodded in agreement, grabbing his backpack. We unlocked it and hopped inside, Jackson glaring at us.

"Ok I brought you some-"

"Let me out! Now!" Jackson cut Stiles off.

"You know I put those pants on you," Stiles said. "Cause Aria refused to do it," Stiles glared at me and I shrugged. Hey I hated Jackson I was NOT into him. "You know up close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day so don't think this is fun for me either. We're doing you a favour."

"This is doing me a favour?" Jackson snarled.

"Yes! You're killing people!" Stiles shot back. "To death! And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're staying in here. Now, do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" Stiles asked holding up two sandwiches.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson asked, ignoring Stiles' question.

"Not if they don't think anything's wrong," Stiles replied, pulling out Jackson's phone and showing him the text he'd sent to Jackson's parents from it.

-O-

"I have a tail?" Jackson questioned unbelievingly.

"Yeah, yeah you do," Stiles replied. He'd been telling Jackson about the kanima and that Jackson was the kanima but I don't think Jackson was buying it.

"I'm going to strangle you both!" Jackson snarled.

"Woah you still don't believe me do you? At the end of the semi final game what'd you do right after?" Stiles questioned.

"I went home!" Jackson replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"No you attacked me, Aria and Derek in the swimming pools, you also killed a mechanic right in front of me, that was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters oh and last night you tried to kill Danny!" Stiles explained.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson questioned.

"Sometimes I want to kill Stiles," I muttered.

"Well that's what Scott's trying to figure out right now," Stiles replied.

"Well what he should be figuring out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson shot back.

"Alright tell me this, on the night of the first full moon what happened?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Jackson replied. "Nothing happened."

-O-

Stiles was texting Jackson's parents from Jackson's phone again when he jumped, half shouting and I looked around to see Alison had given him a fright. I laughed and walked over to them.

"They know! They know Jackson's missing!" Alison burst out.

"No! I've been texting Jackson's parents since last night!" Stiles protested.

"Nope I spoke to my grandfather and he said they've gone to the police. They're probably tracking his phone!" Alison said and Stiles hurried into the driving part of the van and listened to the radio in it.

"All units proceed to beacon hills preserve," it said. "Proceed with caution." We all jumped in and Stiles threw Jackson's phone out the window before speeding off.

-O-

Scott and Alison were making out in the car, Stiles was at Lydia's and I was sick of being alone. I've never missed someone this much before. I literally felt sick to my stomach and I could barely breathe. It was like I needed to be with him, like I was physically weak without him. I had to get out of there so I ran the whole way home. I was panting and in tears by the time I got home and I dragged myself upstairs as quietly as I could so mum wouldn't hear before falling onto my bed and curling up in a ball and pressing my face into a pillow which was soon wet with tears.

I don't really know how to explain it. It was like the world was closing in on me. It was sort of like when I'd thought Derek had died except not as bad as then. He was still out there but confusion swirled in my stomach. All the other times we'd broken up there'd always been that voice in the back of my mind telling me we would get back together soon. But this time there was no voice. Nothing. Silence. I wasn't sure how long I lay there until i heard it. It could have been ten minutes or it could have been an hour. I felt breeze on the back of my neck and heard the sliding of my window before a warm body pressed ups against my back and I drew in a familiar scent. I pressed closer to them, tears spilling out of my eyes still but in happiness now. I spun around in his arms and looked up into beautiful green eyes.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

"I know, but you don't have to anymore. I've got you," Derek pulled me closer to his chest and I buried my head in his neck, wetting his shirt from my tears.

"I'm so sorry I chose Scott's side over yours," I said eventually pulling my face away from him.

"It's ok Aria. You don't have to be sorry," he said and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his familiar mouth and I wrapped my leg around hi waist pulling me so I sat onto of him a leg either side of his hips but refusing to let our lips break apart. His hands climbed under my shirt and up my back while my hands slid under the front of his shirt. I pulled it over his head and he was pulling mine over my head when my phone started ringing. I sighed and reached down to grab it.

"Stiles?" I said.

"Aria! We have a problem! Jackson's escaped. Like ripped out of the handcuffs. He must have turned into the kanima," Stiles explained. I sighed and ran a hand up and down my face, glancing at Derek.

"I'll be right there," i said and hung up. I turned back to Derek. "I have to go," I said sadly.

Derek nodded. "It's ok."

"Derek…I don't want to lose this… I can't lose you," I said. He ran his hands up my legs.

"You won't," he said and lifted me up so I was standing before standing up himself and pulling his shirt on.

"Derek when I was away from you I was physically weaker. Like I actually felt sick and I didn't feel as strong," I explained. Derek sighed.

"It's because I'm the one who bit you, you're meant to be apart of my pack. When I said the pack makes the individual stronger that also meant that without the pack you'll be weaker," Derek said. "Do you feel better now?" he asked and I nodded.

"It's because you're here," i said and leaned up and kissed him. "Can you give me a ride?"

He chuckled. "Yeah sure." He captured my hand and led me down to his car. We drove in silence, our hands intwined and I'd never felt so relieved to be with him.

"Thanks," i said.

"You know Scott's going to smell my scent all over you," Derek said and I nodded.

"I know and I don't care anymore," I replied and pushed our lips together once more before getting out and watching as Derek drove away. I jogged through the remaining forest to where Scott, Alison and Stiles were standing.

"We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this," Alison said.

"Hey," I said walking up beside them. Everyone mumbled a hi to me.

"You're right," Scott said.

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Alison asked Stiles.

"Woah wait what? We're telling the parents now?" I questioned.

"We don't have a choice anymore," Alison replied and I sighed and nodded.

"He'll believe us," Scott said, flashing his eyes yellow and grabbing my hand. Suddenly he took in a deep breath and I knew what was coming next. "Why do you smell like Derek?" He growled. I bit my lip.

"Scott you can't expect me to stay away from him forever. I-I can't. Could you turn against Alison?" I knew I was putting him in an unfair position.

"No but she didn't attack me!" Scott said.

"Actually she did, sorry for dredging this up Alison but last I remembered she shot me with an arrow, almost killed you and shot my boyfriend," I said.

"So Derek's your boyfriend again?" Scott questioned letting go of my hand.

"Scott! You can't put me in this unfair position! Could you choose between me and Alison?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, I couldn't," he replied.

"Then how can you expect me to choose between you and Derek?" I reasoned.

"Ok I'm sorry," he said and I smiled at him, pulling him into a quick hug.

"Let's go tell your dad werewolves exist."

-O-

"Hey could you buzz us in? I need to see my dad," Stiles said to the cop at the front desk. He nodded and did so and we walked in. And there was sitting no other than Jackson.

"Scott, Aria, Stiles, perfect timing," Sheriff said. Oh shit. "Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whittemore? Esquire."

Jackson looked up at us smugly. "That means lawyer." We're screwed.

-O-


End file.
